Dwa światy
by Jamie Grant
Summary: Druga brytyjska wojna czarodziejów z zupełnie innej perspektywy. Łatka do IŚ.
1. Chapter 1

_"Dwa światy" powstały na potrzeby akcji WWW TASIEMIEC 3.0 organizowanej na forum Mirriel._

_Na początek pragnę także podziękować mojej wspaniałej becie, Desdemonie, która przez ostatnie tygodnie wytrzymywała moje marudzenie i pomagała mi w doszlifowywaniu tekstu, oraz wszystkim osobom, które wspierały mnie w tasiemcowym wątku wsparcia. Dziękuję! Wasze komentarze działały na mnie niezwykle motywująco, i mam nadzieję, że "Dwa światy" nie zawiodą waszych oczekiwań._

_Uwagi: "Dwa światy" stanowią łatkę do mojego wieloodcinkowca, "Innego świata" Jednak znajomość tamtego opowiadania NIE JEST wymagana do zrozumienia "Dwóch światów". Akcja DŚ toczy się w latach 1997/98, a więc dwa lata przed wydarzeniami opisywanymi w IŚ. Jeśli chodzi o gatunek, ciężko mi sprecyzować, bo będzie to taki miszmasz wszystkiego - trochę angstu, trochę obyczajówki, trochę dramy, trochę tła społecznego i polityki... Tekst będzie raczej przekrojowy._  
><em>Część postaci z pewnością będzie znana czytelnikom "Innego świata", pojawiły się też postaci nowe, nie występujące w IŚ. Oprócz OC, pojawiają się też postaci kanoniczne - między innymi Nimfadora i Andromeda Tonks, Remus Lupin, Luna Lovegood, Arnold Yaxley, wspomniany Harry Potter oraz parę innych bohaterów. Jednak najwięcej będzie oczywiście OC - większość akcji opowiadania będzie się toczyć w Ameryce. Co może wydawać się dziwne - ta historia nie ma określonego głównego bohatera.<em>

_Tekst składa się ze zmiennych perspektyw - bardzo lubię prowadzić narrację w taki sposób, by dać ogląd na punkty widzenia różnych postaci z różnych środowisk, pokazać ich sposób postrzegania brytyjskiej wojny czarodziejów, która stanowi jakby trzon historii, spina wszystkie perspektywy ze sobą. Opowiadanie ma raczej niestandardową formę, w pewnym sensie było dla mnie taką formą eksperymentalną, próbą upchnięcia roku wydarzeń widzianych z perspektywy różnych bohaterów w relatywnie niewielkiej ilości tekstu. Wymyślając perspektywy, improwizowałam, często pisałam niechronologicznie, kierując się chwilowymi powiewami natchnienia, i później wypełniałam luki (a potem musiałam poprawiać tak, żeby wszystko było spójne i wyglądało na pisane po kolei, heh)._

_Opowiadanie jest raczej kanoniczne, choć oczywiście amerykański świat magii jest w stu procentach moją własną wizją. Niektóre elementy jego kreacji mogą budzić kontrowersje._

_Ostrzeżenia: jak wspomniałam, tekst był dla mnie formą eksperymentalną, udaną czy nie, to już każdy oceni sam. W każdym razie - to jest pisane w nieco innej konwencji niż "Inny świat", który jest normalnym, pełnowymiarowym opowiadaniem z fabułą i z główną postacią. _  
><em>Tak więc ostrzegam przed dziwną formą i brakiem wyodrębnionego głównego bohatera, żeby potem nie było rozczarowań. Jakieś pojedyncze sceny drastyczne też mogą się trafić. <em>

_Tekst z racji długości został podzielony na trzy części!_

* * *

><p><strong>DWA ŚWIATY<strong>

_3 sierpnia 1997 _

_Zaczęło się_. To była pierwsza myśl Constance Grant, gdy zerknęła na najnowsze wydanie „Proroka Codziennego".

Rozwinęła gazetę, gdy tylko rano zakupiła ją w kiosku na Magic Street, który oferował magiczne czasopisma z całego świata. Nowy Jork był miastem wielokulturowym, przyciągającym przybyszów z różnych krajów. Nie omijało to także czarodziejów, którzy w tym kraju żyli znacznie nowocześniej i w większej symbiozie z mugolami niż w jej ojczystej Wielkiej Brytanii, skąd uciekła siedemnaście lat temu.

Z okładki spoglądała na nią ruchoma twarz Harry'ego Pottera opatrzona wielkim napisem: „Niepożądany numer jeden". Najwyraźniej przestał być traktowany jako Wybraniec, teraz stał się kimś, na kim zapewne skupi się cały brytyjski świat magii. Skoro „Prorok" tak nagle zmienił dotychczasowe stanowisko, znaczyło to tylko jedno — Czarny Pan odzyskał władzę. Ta myśl przeraziła ją, tym bardziej, że wciąż pamiętała pierwszą wojnę i wiedziała, do czego potrafili się posunąć Voldemort i jego zwolennicy.

Gdyby nie uciekła, pewnie także zostałaby zmuszona do stania się jedną z nich, tak, jak jej niedoszły mąż. Spodziewała się, że John Selwyn wspaniale się bawił wśród podobnych sobie popaprańców.

Prawie nie zwracała uwagi na kłębiących się dookoła czarodziejów w mugolskich ubraniach. Na Magic Street byłdzisiaj spory ruch, więc co chwilę ktoś ją popychał i potrącał.

W końcu schroniła się za winklem jakiegoś budynku i zaczęła czytać, dowiadując się o tym, że dotychczasowy Minister Magii zrezygnował ze stanowiska i został zastąpiony przez niejakiego Piusa Thicknesse'a, że Harry Potter byłposzukiwany pod pretekstem przesłuchania w sprawie śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a, że ministerstwo wprowadziło Rejestr Mugolaków. Na stronie drugiej widniał dość długi artykuł na ten temat. Constance zagłębiła się w niego, czując się, jakby znowu znalazła się w posiadłości rodziców i słuchała wywodów ojca na temat wyższości czarodziejów czystej krwi nad szlamami i mieszańcami.

„_Ministerstwo Magii rozpoczyna przegląd tak zwanych mugolaków, aby lepiej zrozumieć, w jaki sposób poznali tajemnice magii. Ostatnie badania przeprowadzone w Departamencie Tajemnic dowodzą, że zdolności czarodziejskie mogą być przekazywane tylko dzieciom urodzonym z małżeństw czarodziejów. Tam, gdzie nie ma dowodów na pochodzenie z rodzin czarodziejskich, można śmiało przypuszczać, że tak zwani mugolacy są uzurpatorami, którzy zdobyli czarodziejskie zdolności, posługując się podstępem lub siłą. Ministerstwo jest zdecydowane położyć kres temu szkodliwemu procederowi i wzywa każdego tak zwanego mugolaka na przesłuchanie przed nowo powstałą Komisją Rejestracji Mugolaków..."_*

Constance przewróciła stronę. Od dawna wiedziała, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy takie praktyki dojdą do skutku. Choć nigdy nie była wielbicielką szlam, a mugole, szczególnie ci nowojorscy, niezwykle często ją irytowali, poczuła, jak wypełnia ją niechęć.

Z dalszej lektury dowiedziała się także, że jej brat, Arnold Yaxley, został szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa i razem z niejaką Dolores Umbridge miał czuwać nad procesem rejestracji mugolaków.

Spojrzała ponuro na zdjęcie umieszczone na jednej ze stron. Starszy brat, którego nie widziała od czasu swojej ucieczki do Ameryki siedemnaście lat temu, łypał na nią ponuro z fotografii. Z upływem lat rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się, czyniąc twarz mężczyzny jeszcze bardziej odpychającą. Jego usta wykrzywił ironiczny uśmieszek, a Constance poczuła irracjonalne wrażenie, że Arnold naprawdę tu był i patrzył na nią tak, jak dawniej.

Rozzłoszczona zmięła gazetę. Nie znalazła żadnych informacji na temat Selwyna, ale wieści o Arnoldzie były wystarczająco trudne do zniesienia. Wcisnęła czasopismo do torebki i wciąż zdenerwowana, wyszła z powrotem na zalaną słońcem Magic Street.

Choć przez ostatnie lata zdążyła się do tego przyzwyczaić, teraz nagle uderzyło ją to, że Amerykanie wciąż zachowywali się beztrosko. Dzieci śmiały się i dokazywały, dorośli dyskutowali o pracy czy zakupach. Dlanich ten dzieńniczym nie różnił się od innych. Zapewne bardzo niewiele osób w ogóle zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, że w jej ojczyźnie zaczyna się wojna. Nie interesowali się tym. Nie spodziewali się, że jeśli Czarny Pan nie zostanie w porę powstrzymany, to może zacząć dotyczyć także ich. Zbyt mocno skupieni na udawaniu mugoli, zdawali się zapomnieć o tym, jak straszliwa mogła być magia użyta w złych intencjach.

Constance była tego świadoma, i ta wiedza napełniała ją poczuciem wyższości nad przepełnionym ignorancją motłochem. Odruchowo pocierając dłonią stare, już ledwie widoczne blizny po klątwach rzucanych przez rodziców i brata, uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem i obrzuciła tę zbieraninę wyniosłym spojrzeniem.

Bez trudu potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak idealny świat Amerykanów roztrzaskuje się na drobne kawałki. Gdy Voldemort urośnie w siłę na tyle, by rozszerzyć działalność poza Wyspy Brytyjskie, zdobycie magicznej Ameryki przyszłoby mu z łatwością, gdyby tylko postanowił ją zagarnąć. Ci ludzie nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z zagrożenia. Constance była w tym kraju na tyle długo, że zdążyła poznać ich zwyczaje i podejście do życia na tyle, by wiedzieć, że zdecydowana większość z nich nie miałaby żadnych szans w starciu ze śmierciożercami.

Jeśli tylko amerykańskie ministerstwo nie miało jakiegoś ukrytego planu, Constance naprawdę czarno widziała przyszłość tego kraju.

**xxx**

_8 sierpnia 1997_

Evelyn Grant wróciła na Central Park West późnym popołudniem, dźwigając pod pachą sporych rozmiarów pakunek owinięty brązowym papierem. Rano przed wyjazdem do pracy ojciec wcisnął jej sto dolarów, mówiąc, żeby sama kupiła sobie prezent na czternaste urodziny. Wcale jej to nie zaskoczyło.

Kilku mugoli w holu nowoczesnego apartamentowca obejrzało się na niską nastolatkę o intensywnie niebieskich, potarganych włosach potykającą się o sznurówki conversów. Evelyn doszła do wniosku, że nie byli mieszkańcami tego budynku i wzruszyła ramionami. Wjechała nowoczesną windą na dwudzieste piętro, po czym zanurzyła wolną dłoń w torbie, szukając klucza. Gdy wsunęła się do mieszkania, nucąc pod nosem piosenkę usłyszaną w taksówce i mierzwiąc włosy, ojca nadal nie było. Pewnie wciąż przebywał w firmie albo u swojej nowej kochanki. Evelyn wiedziała, że Michael znowu kogoś miał, bo niedawno na siedzeniu jego nowego samochodu znalazła maleńką, czerwoną torebkę, jakiej nigdy nie kupiłaby sobie jej matka. Ojciec natychmiast ją schował, a dociekliwe pytania córki zbył wzruszeniem ramion.

Westchnęła tylko i zostawiła nowy obraz w swoim pokoju, po czym udała się do dużego, nowocześnie urządzonego salonu. Wielkie okna wychodziły na Central Park, aściany pomalowano na delikatny, beżowy kolor współgrający z brązowym kompletem wypoczynkowym i kawowym dywanem rozłożonym na jasnych panelach. Na ścianachwisiały duże, modernistyczne obrazy.

Leniwym ruchem sięgnęła po pilota od telewizora i włączyła kreskówki. Jeszcze na chwilę poszła do kuchni i przyniosła sobie paczkę chipsów. Opadła na kanapę i oparła nogi na ławie, uprzednio zrzuciwszy porozkładane na niej gazety.

Dopiero pojawienie się matki przerwałobłogi spokój. Stanęła w drzwiach salonu cicho niczym duch, a jej włosy, zwykle nienagannie ułożone, teraz wisiały wokół twarzy w nieładzie. Od kilku dni była wyjątkowo podenerwowana i spięta, i ciągle mówiła o jakiejś wojnie, która toczyła się w Wielkiej Brytanii. Evelyn wolała unikać matki, coraz bardziej znużona jej paranoicznym podejściem i nadmiernym przewrażliwieniem. Kiedy już znajdowały się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, zwykle starała się ją ignorować. Nie lubiła rozmawiać na przygnębiające tematy.

— Evelyn, przełącz na Magiczne Wiadomości — rzuciła zamiast powitania. Grant spodziewała się właśnie takich słów; nie podejrzewała Constance o zamiłowanie do mugolskich programów. — I zdejmij nogi ze stołu, nie jesteś w knajpie.

Dziewczyna jednak wzruszyła ramionami i rozsiadła się jeszcze wygodniej. Mimo konserwatywnych przyzwyczajeń matki, miała raczej luźne podejście do życia.

— Mamo, ja teraz oglądam — burknęła.

— Możesz oglądać w swoim pokoju.

— Ale...

Zanim jednak zdążyła dokończyć zdanie, matka sięgnęła do kieszeni staroświeckiej sukni i szybkim ruchem wyjęła różdżkę.

— _Accio_! — powiedziała, a pilot od telewizora wyrwał się z dłoni Grant i został zgrabnie pochwycony przez Constance.

Kobieta, nie zmieniając wyniosłej miny, natychmiast włączyła kanał czarodziejski. Rzecz jasna nie był ogólnodostępny; czarodzieje mogli zamawiać specjalny, magiczny pakiet niedostępny dla mugoli w odpowiednim dziale Biura Mugolskich Technologii, i oglądać go na zwyczajnych odbiornikach.

O osiemnastej zaczynało się kolejne wydanie Magicznych Wiadomości, które matka ostatnio oglądała przez cały czas, zapewne licząc na kolejne informacje o sytuacji w Wielkiej Brytanii. Evelyn jednak praktycznie o tym nie myślała. Podobnie jak większość nastolatków, nie interesowała się polityką i nie przejmowała się konfliktem toczącym się daleko za oceanem. Tak, jak jej koleżanki, spędzała czas na szwendaniu się po mieście, przesiadywaniu w Central Parku czy odwiedzaniu ulubionych sklepów. W odróżnieniu od matki nie czuła żadnej więzi z Anglią. Nigdy tam nie była i nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek miałaby się tam znaleźć.

Kiedy matka pozbawiła ją pilota, spojrzała na nią z irytacją, ale ugryzła się w język, zanim zdążyła rzucić bezczelną uwagę. Jej zdenerwowanie zdradzały tylko końcówki włosów, które na ułamek sekundy zmieniły kolor na czerwony. Constance była ostatnio w takim nastroju, że nie należało wyprowadzać jej z równowagi, jeśli tylko chciało się uniknąć kolejnej awantury, a tych Evelyn miała już dość i dla świętego spokoju postanowiła dokończyć oglądanie kreskówek w swoim pokoju.

Nagle jednak matka głośno prychnęła.

— Ci kretyni nadal zachowują się, jakby nic się nie działo! — Usłyszała Evelyn i uniosła brwi; Constance zazwyczaj bardzo dbała o sposób, w jaki się wysławiała. — W Anglii zaczęła się wojna... Czarny Pan przejął władzę! A oni mówią o nielegalnym wyścigu miotlarskim w San Francisco i rezygnacji zastępcy szefa Departamentu Współpracy z Mugolami!

Nie słuchając dalszego potoku słów wyrzucanych przez zdenerwowaną Constance, Evelyn chyłkiem wyszła z pokoju.

Nie myślała już o tym, co powiedziała matka. Zamiast tego zaszyła się w swojej sypialni i usadowiła wygodnie na kołdrze w Myszki Miki. Włączyła telewizor, po czym chwyciła za telefon i zadzwoniła do Jessiki, swojej najlepszej koleżanki ze szkoły.

**xxx**

_19 sierpnia 1997 _

Otrzymawszy wezwanie szefa departamentu, Charles Blackwell opuścił swój gabinet. Mijając pomieszczenia poszczególnych wydziałów Biura Aurorów, pozdrowił gestem siedzących za biurkami pracowników z porannej zmiany. Większość, wpatrzona w dokumenty lub w ekrany klockowatych komputerów, w które niedawno wyposażono ministerstwo, nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

Oczywiście nie byli to wszyscy aurorzy w kraju; przy ministerstwie mieściła się jedynie Kwatera Główna Amerykańskiego Biura Aurorów. Każdy stan posiadał jednak własny, niewielki oddział Biura zlokalizowany najczęściej w największym mieście, a ich kierownicy regularnie zdawali raporty, któredołączano do Głównego Archiwum Biura Aurorów oraz do tworzącej się komputerowej bazy danych, która w przyszłości miała być ogólnodostępna dla wszystkich oddziałów w kraju. W przypadku poważniejszych spraw z Nowego Jorku oddelegowywano dodatkowych aurorów z odpowiedniego wydziału.

Blackwell uśmiechnął się tylko półgębkiem. Gabinet szefa Departamentu znajdował się w zupełnie innej części piętra niż Biuro Aurorów. Charles jednak doskonale znał drogę, więc już po chwili pukał do ciemnych, grubych drzwi. Otworzyła mu młoda blondynka, w której natychmiast rozpoznał nową sekretarkę szefa, Silvię Cane.

— Ach, pan Blackwell! — powitała go wylewnie, a kąciki jejmocno umalowanych ust uniosły się w górę. — Szef już na pana czeka.

Charles zerknął przelotnie na kobietę, która, sądząc po unoszącym się w powietrzu zapachu, chwilę temu skończyła malować paznokcie. Uraczywszy ją przelotnym uśmiechem, ruszył w stronę kolejnych drzwi, równie okazałych jak pierwsze. Christopher Fairchild był wysokim mężczyzną w wieku około sześćdziesięciu lat, posiadającym pokaźne wąsy. W tej chwili siedział za biurkiem zastawionym papierami, a jego dłoń przygładzała posiwiałe skronie. Nie posiadał komputera; z nowoczesnych urządzeń na jego biurku stał tylko telefon. Charles wiedział, że szef podchodził z dystansem do nowinek technologicznych, nawet jeśli wiele z nich bardzo ułatwiało pracę, także czarodziejom, którzy oprócz zdobyczy cywilizacji mugolskiej mieli do dyspozycji jeszcze magię. Za jego plecami znajdowało się okno; ze swojej pozycji Blackwell mógł zobaczyć manhattańskie drapacze chmur, w większości wyższe od kilkunastopiętrowego gmachu ministerstwa.

— Siadaj, Blackwell.

Mężczyzna usiadł, wpatrując się w twarz zwierzchnika, którego ciemne oczy zdawały się przewiercać go na wylot.

— Właśnie zakończyła się kolejna konferencja szefów departamentów z Ministrem Magii — przemówił Fairchild po chwili namysłu.

Blackwell domyślał się, czego mogła dotyczyć. Choć w Ameryce nadal panował spokój i nie zanotowano żadnych niepokojących wydarzeń, najwyższe struktury ministerstwa od jakiegoś czasu starały się pozyskiwać informacje na temat wydarzeń za oceanem i czuwać nad sytuacją w kraju. Zdobyte i niestety w większości przypadków szczątkowe wiadomości nie wychodziły poza grono najważniejszych pracowników ministerstwa. Do mediów przedostawały się tylko odpowiednio sprawdzone wzmianki, na których ujawnienie wyraziło zgodę biuro ministra. Istniały też rzecz jasna brytyjskie gazety, jednak na terenie Stanów ich ilość była bardzo ograniczona i niewielu Amerykanów je czytało. Poza tym wydawały się mało wiarygodne ze względu na to, że według posiadanych przez nich informacji, brytyjskie media czarodziejskie dostały się w ręce organizacji czarnomagicznej.

Auror spodziewał się jednak, że w miarę, jeśli brytyjski konflikt będzie narastał, tych wzmianek zacznie pojawiać się więcej i pewnego dnia sytuacja może zacząć się komplikować. Mieli jednak nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie i że zamieszanie na Wyspach skończy się równie szybko, jak się zaczęło.

On sam, jako szef Biura Aurorów, posiadał całkiem sporą wiedzę, oczywiście jak na swoje możliwości. Wiedział też, że jeszcze na początku miesiąca ministerstwo wysłało do Anglii pracownika Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, którego dodatkowym zadaniem miało być zdobywanie informacji.

— Wiadomo coś nowego? — spytał tylko.

Przesunął wzrok z twarzy szefa na boczną ścianę, pogrążając się w myślach. W wolnej przestrzeni obok regału pełnego książek wisiało kilka odznaczeń za wzorową służbę.

— Wspólnie zadecydowaliśmy, że nasze ministerstwo nie będzie wtrącać się w sprawy Brytyjczyków. Przynajmniej póki nie pojawią się ku temu stosowne przesłanki, a na ten moment nic na to nie wskazuje.

Blackwell pokiwał głową. Ta decyzja wydawała mu się całkiem zrozumiała, zwłaszcza że od jakiegoś czasu brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii wycofało się z kontaktów międzynarodowych i zamknęło na resztę magicznego świata. Nie przyjmowało przedstawicielstw z innych krajów i drastycznie zmniejszyło ilość wydawanych świstoklików. Amerykanie nie mieli jednak żadnego interesu w ingerowaniu w ich sytuację, choć ministerstwo było zaniepokojone tak nagłą zmianą podejścia Brytyjczyków. Zwłaszczaże niektórzy pamiętali analogiczną sytuację z lat siedemdziesiątych i problemy z wznowieniem stosunków amerykańsko-brytyjskich po pierwszej brytyjskiej wojnie czarodziejów.

— Musimy jednak bacznie obserwować sytuację — dodał jeszcze Fairchild. — Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów spodziewa się, że liczba nielegalnych migracji z Wysp może się zwiększyć w nadchodzącym czasie mimo ograniczeń nałożonych na świstokliki. Ale nie zapominajmy, że uciekający Brytyjczycy mogą korzystać z niezarejestrowanych świstoklików oraz mugolskich środków komunikacji, a tych dróg nie jesteśmy w stanie wyśledzić.

Obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób do ich kraju mogą przedostawać się zarówno kolejni czarodzieje uciekający przed wojną, jak i członkowie działającej tam organizacji czarnomagicznej.

— Moi aurorzy są czujni. Po naszej ostatniej rozmowie w zeszłym tygodniu poleciłem im zwracać szczególną uwagę na jakiekolwiek niepokojące zjawiska — powiedział Blackwell, prostując się na krześle i przeczesując dłonią ciemne włosy. — Jak dotąd nie wydarzyło się nic odbiegającego od normy. Żadnych poważnych incydentów czarnomagicznych, jeśli nie licząc tego ataku na aurora w Chicago sprzed trzech dni. Tamtejszy oddział Biura złapał już sprawcę i nic nie wskazuje, by miał jakiekolwiek powiązania z Brytyjczykami czy ich organizacją. Jak oni się nazywali? Śmierciożercy?

Fairchild uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i pokiwał głową. Blackwell był pewny, że może polegać na swoich aurorach. Miał nawet zamiar zorganizować dla nich dodatkowe szkolenia, jeśli tylko szef departamentu oraz minister wyrażą na to zgodę. Na wypadek ewentualnej wojny.

— To dobrze. Myślę, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że musimy kontrolować sytuację. Nie ma sensu siać paniki wśród społeczeństwa. Na razie nic nie wskazuje na to, by ta wojna miała rozszerzyć się poza Wyspy Brytyjskie, ale musimy zachować ostrożność.

Charles znowu pokiwał głową. Wiedział, że organizacja działająca w Anglii przejawia silne tendencje antymugolskie, co w Ameryce, szczycącej się wszem i wobec nowoczesnością i promugolskością, byłoźle widziane. Wiedział jednak, że i tu znaleźliby się nieliczni fanatycy, którzy, znużeni koniecznością ukrywania magii przed mugolami, chętnie spróbowaliby nowego stylu życia. Choć Blackwell na co dzień tego nie dostrzegał, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wszystkim amerykańskim czarodziejom odpowiadała konieczność udawania mugoli i podążania za modelem nowoczesnego czarodzieja propagowanym przez ministerstwo. Nie należało jednak dopuścić do tego, by idee i metody działania brytyjskich fanatyków zostały szerzej rozpowszechnione i stały się źródłem inspiracji.

— Jestem tego świadomy — rzekł. — Swoją drogą, czy nasz informator kontaktował się z panem w ostatnim czasie?

— Nie. Od tygodnia nie mamy od niego absolutnie żadnych wieści. Nie wiemy nawet, czy żyje — odpowiedział Fairchild, po czym odchrząknął. — Wciąż zastanawiamy się, co zrobić z tą sprawą.

— To niedobrze — mruknął Blackwell, po czym nagle się ożywił, gdy wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. — Mam oddelegować kogoś z Biura Aurorów, żeby się tym zajął?

Fairchild zmarszczył czoło i sprawiał wrażenie zamyślonego, jakby intensywnie się nad tym zastanawiał.

— To całkiem niezła myśl. Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz odpowiednich kandydatów. Przyślij ich do mnie, dobrze?

Blackwell miał wielką nadzieję, że nie będzie żałował swojej decyzji. Poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, gorączkowo zastanawiając się nad odpowiednim aurorem, który mógłby udać się do Wielkiej Brytanii i wybadać sytuację. Może ktoś z wydziału specjalnego? Na pewno znalazłby kilku takich, którzy chętnie podjęliby się tak nietypowego zadania. Nagle jednak usłyszał dobiegający zza drzwi odgłos telefonu, po którym nastąpiło szczebiotanie Silvii.

Chwilę później młoda blondynka pojawiła się w drzwiach gabinetu Fairchilda.

— Szefie, to ktoś z Magicznej Telewizji. Mam przełączyć, czy powiedzieć im, że jest pan zajęty?

— Przekieruj rozmowę do mojego gabinetu.

Silvia zniknęła. Fairchild tymczasem skinął przepraszająco ręką w stronę milczącego Blackwella, a kiedy ten ruszył do drzwi, podniósł słuchawkę.

**xxx**

_2 września 1997_

Constance zdawała sobie sprawę, że sytuacja w jej kraju staje się poważna. Choć od dłuższego czasu śledziła wiadomości, zarówno te pochodzące z „Proroka codziennego", którego było coraz trudniej zdobywać, jak i z mediów amerykańskich, wiedziała, że tutaj, do Nowego Jorku, przedostaje się zaledwie niewielka część informacji z Anglii.

W Ameryce nadal panował spokój, a życie toczyło się zwykłym torem. Najprawdopodobniej wciąż była bezpieczna, a krewni nie szukali jej, wierząc, że od dawna nie żyła. Czuła jednak niepokój, a Evelyn przejawiała godną potępienia ignorancję. Nadal szwendała się po Nowym Jorku, wracając do domu o różnych porach i ignorującostrzeżenia i upomnienia.

Przestała o tym myśleć, kiedy jeden z pracowników Michaela odwiózł ją do Instytutu Magii w Salem. Jeśli Voldemort i jego zwolennicy mieliby uderzyć na Amerykę, a na to się na razie nie zanosiło, zapewne pojawią się w Nowym Jorku. To tutaj znajdowały się najważniejsze magiczne instytucje i najliczniejsza w kraju społeczność magiczna.

Na wszelki wypadek postanowiła być przygotowana na konieczność ewentualnej ucieczki. Wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy spakowała do torebki zaczarowanej zaklęciem zmniejszająco-zwiększającym i nigdy nie rozstawała się z różdżką. Pod nieobecność męża rzuciła na mieszkanie kilka zaklęć ochronnych. Wielokrotnie próbowała także przemówić do rozsądku Michaelowi, ale ten nigdy nie chciał jej słuchać.

— Daj spokój, Constance, to na pewno do nas nie dotrze — mówił, patrząc na nią tak, jakby nagle postradała rozum. — Rozluźnij się wreszcie i zacznij cieszyć się życiem. Ostatnio tylko siedzisz przed telewizorem lub łazisz na Magic Street.

Zastanawiała się, skąd on o tym wie, skoro całe dnie przebywał poza domem. Uznała jednak, że prawdopodobnie to Evelyn się poskarżyła. Oboje byli siebie warci. Nieodpowiedzialni, beztroscy Amerykanie wiecznie pławiący się pewności siebie i niezachwianej wierze w to, że ich szczęśliwemu, kolorowemu światu nic nie grozi.

— A co, jeśli jednak dotrze? Co wtedy? — spytała, splatając ręce na piersi i wpatrując się w męża beztrosko bawiącego się kluczykami od swojego drogiego samochodu. — Co wtedy zrobisz? Przecież nawet nie nosisz przy sobie różdżki!

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, ale nie odpowiedział. Jego niebieskie oczy, które odziedziczyła po nim ich córka, nadal spoglądały na nią nieco protekcjonalnie. Choć był czarodziejem czystej krwi, prawie nie używał magii. Constance nawet nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio raz widziała go z różdżką.

— No powiedz coś! Jak zamierzasz sobie wtedy poradzić? — spytała głośno, przeklinając w duchu dziwną niechęć Michaela do magii. — Znajomości w świecie mugoli ci nie pomogą! Nie przetrwasz minuty, kiedy ONI cię dopadną!

— Mówiłem ci, żebyś dała temu spokój — rzekł w końcu, znowu bawiąc się kluczykami. — Lepiej zakończmy ten temat. Mam ciekawsze zajęcia niż słuchanie twoich teorii spiskowych.

— Jesteś zupełnie nieodpowiedzialny! — krzyknęła. — Mógłbyś mnie chociaż uważnie posłuchać! Już raz to przeżyłam i zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby nie musieć znosić tego piekła po raz drugi! Przestań się tym bawić, mówię do ciebie! — Constance zirytowała się i wyrwała mu kluczyki zaklęciem, po czym odrzuciła je na najbliższą szafkę.

Michael spojrzał na nią z dezaprobatą.

— Chociaż raz mnie wysłuchaj, jestem twoją żoną! Też mam coś do powiedzenia! Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz, kim są śmierciożercy, co mogą ci zrobić?! Nawet tu nie będziesz bezpieczny, kiedy Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać dotrze do Ameryki. A co ze mną?! Co z Evelyn?! — Constance prychnęła ze złością.

Mężczyzna tylko westchnął, odwracając głowę, jakby nie słyszał jej słów.

— Przynajmniej patrz na mnie, kiedy do ciebie mówię! Ile razy mam powtarzać, żeby dotarło, że wszyscy możemy być w niebezpieczeństwie? — spytała z żalem, czując, że żadne próby przemówienia Michaelowi do rozsądku nie dawały rezultatów.

Nie pierwszy raz próbowała wytłumaczyć mu, jakie zagrożenie stanowił Voldemort i jego poplecznicy. Mimo tego, że ponawiała próby wyjaśniania sytuacji w Anglii przez kolejne dziesięć minut, osiągnęła tylko tyle, że Grant się skrzywił, po czym poszedł do swojego gabinetu i zamknął się na klucz.

Kobieta wahała się, czy nie użyć Alohomory i wejść do środka, by kontynuować próbę przekonania męża, ale ostatecznie machnęła ręką. Nadal kręciła się niespokojnie po salonie, żałując swojego wybuchu i tego, że odsłoniła emocje i lęki. Nienawidziła pokazywać słabości, ale arogancka i lekceważąca postawa Michaela sprawiła, że obawy, które gromadziły się w niej od miesiąca, musiały w końcu znaleźć ujście.

Wtedy postanowiła, że w razie ewentualnych problemów ucieknie bez niego i ukryje się tak, żeby oni nigdy jej nie znaleźli. Była przecież Ślizgonką, zawsze musiała posiadać jakiś plan awaryjny. A skoro Michael ją zlekceważył, nie powinien mieć pretensji, kiedy zostanie sam. Constance zamierzała zadbać przede wszystkim o siebie.

W ich małżeństwie od dawna się nie układało, jednak wciąż przy nim trwała. Grant mimo swoich licznych wad miał ogromną zaletę — był bogaty. Dzięki temu nigdy nie musiała martwić się o pieniądze ani plamić rąk pracą, którą wciąż uważała za czynność niegodną czarownicy ze starego rodu.

Ucieczka do Ameryki sporo zmieniła w jej życiu, ale nie wpłynęła na mentalność, od zawsze przesiąkniętą poglądami czystokrwistych.

Kiedy wreszcie udało jej się uspokoić, znowu włączyła telewizor, idealnie trafiając na Magiczne Wiadomości.

— ..._dzisiaj gościmy w studio zastępcę szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, panią Emily Kowalski_ — Szczupła kobieta w wieku około czterdziestu lat, siedząca naprzeciwko dziennikarza o szpakowatych włosach, według napisu na dole ekranu nazywającego się David Johnson, uśmiechnęła się do kamery. — _Czy już coś wiadomo w związku z sytuacją w Wielkiej Brytanii?_

Constance pogłośniła telewizor. Te mugolskie ustrojstwa tak uwielbiane przez Michaela i Evelyn czasami bywały sporym ułatwieniem. Przez dłuższą chwilę wsłuchiwała się w wypowiedzi wysłanniczki ministerstwa, klnąc w duchu, na jej lakoniczność i szeroki uśmiech, z jakim próbowała zapewnić, że nie ma powodów do obaw.

Constance wiedziała jednak, że ministerstwo wbrew stanowczym zapewnieniom, że jest na bieżąco z informacjami i kontroluje sytuację, tak naprawdę wiedziało żałośnie niewiele. Jeśli Voldemort pewnego dnia opanuje ten kraj, będzie to tylko i wyłącznie ich wina.

Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu pełnego wyższości.

— ..._na ten moment nic nie wskazuje na możliwość eskalacji konfliktu na teren Stanów Zjednoczonych. Rzecz jasna obserwujemy sytuację, ale na razie nie ma powodów do paniki_ — mówiła Kowalski uspokajającym głosem z ledwo słyszalnym akcentem. — _Biuro Aurorów czuwa nad bezpieczeństwem obywateli naszego kraju, a ministerstwo obiecuje dołożyć wszelkich starań, by rozwiązywać potencjalnie niepokojące sytuacje._

— _Czy informacje o nowym programie szkoleń dla aurorów są potwierdzone?_ — spytał po chwili Johnson.

— _Wspólnie z szefem Biura Aurorów nadal uzgadniamy szczegóły, ale tak, planujemy dodatkowy, dwutygodniowy kurs dla naszych aurorów, ukierunkowany bezpośrednio na potencjalne zagrożenia związane z brytyjską wojną. Szkolenie obejmie także studentów Akademii Aurorskiej i prawdopodobnie zostanie wdrożone w najbliższym czasie._

Constance utkwiła wzrok w ekranie, słuchając kolejnych uspokajających wypowiedzi wysłanniczki ministerstwa. Była pewna, że większość Amerykanów uwierzy w jej zapewnienia, w końcu nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak dokładnie wyglądała sytuacja. Kobieta podejrzewała, że zdecydowana większość z nich nawet nie wiedziała, kim jest Voldemort czy śmierciożercy.

Gdy program się skończył, Constance jeszcze patrzyła w zamyśleniu na reklamę czarodziejskiego sklepu ze słodyczami na Magic Street, po czym wyłączyła telewizor i opuściła salon.

**xxx**

_9 września 1997_

Frank Everdeen stanął za biurkiem w jednej z auli wykładowych w głównym budynku Akademii Aurorskiej i zgasił światło, po czym skierował różdżkę na mugolski rzutnik umieszczony na stoliku z przodu sali. Młodzi studenci ostatniego roku aurorstwa siedzący w przestronnej, obecnie wyciemnionej auli wbili wzrok w białą ścianę, na której pojawił się obraz. Po tylu latach w Ameryce zdążył się przyzwyczaić do wszechobecnych mugolskich wynalazków, a nawet używał ich na co dzień, nie tylko w pracy, ale i poza nią.

Czekając, aż obraz się wyostrzy, przeczesał palcami szpakowate włosy i poprawił krawat. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na przyszłych aurorów. Dyskutujący przyciszonymi głosami studenci niczym nie różnili się od mugolskich rówieśników. Frank coraz częściej tęsknił za dyscypliną, jaka panowała w brytyjskiej szkole aurorskiej, którą ukończył przed laty, zanim pierwsza wojna czarodziejów zrujnowała jego uporządkowane życie i zmusiła do ucieczki z kraju.

Odchrząknął nieznacznie, a kiedy to nie pomogło, odezwał się:

— Proszę o ciszę.

Studenci ucichli. Jedynie od czasu do czasu dobiegał go jakiś szept. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod nosem i już miał zacząć objaśniać pierwszy slajd, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się raptownie i do środka wpadła niewysoka, ubrana na czarno dziewczyna z burzą kręconych włosów, tak intensywnie rudych, że było je widać nawet w panującym tutaj półmroku.

Everdeen natychmiast ją rozpoznał.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie! — rzuciła lekko April Greene, po czym zajęła wolne miejsce obok Patricka Farrella siedzącego w piątym rzędzie.

— Na drugi raz proszę pilnować godziny — powiedział tylko i uniósł rękę, by powstrzymać spóźnialską studentkę od dodatkowych tłumaczeń.

Panna Greene zawsze cechowała się wyjątkową fantazją, jeśli chodziło o znajdowanie usprawiedliwień, a to nie był odpowiedni czas i miejsce na słuchanie historyjek o bazyliszku pod prysznicem czy kocie połykającym klucze od mieszkania. Czasami nie mógł się nadziwić, że taka trzpiotka była siostrą jednego z najzdolniejszych absolwentów Akademii w ciągu ostatnich lat.

— A teraz, skoro wszyscy już szczęśliwie dotarli, chciałbym przejść do tematu głównego naszego dzisiejszego wykładu.

W ubiegłym roku akademickim na prowadzonych przez siebie zajęciach z Historii Obrony Magicznej pomiędzy obowiązującymi w programie zagadnieniami z historii amerykańskiej, kilkakrotnie napomknął o innych magicznych konfliktach w różnych częściach świata toczących się w ciągu ostatniego stulecia, w tym o pierwszej brytyjskiej wojnie czarodziejów. Teraz jednak, w obliczu obecnej sytuacji oraz nacisków ze strony kierownictwa Akademii oraz Kwatery Głównej Biura Aurorów, miał zamiar znacząco rozszerzyć temat.

Choć świadomość wśród zwykłych obywateli była i najprawdopodobniej miała pozostać niewielka, ci studenci musieli wiedzieć coś więcej. Jeśli sytuacja nie zostanie opanowana, w przyszłości i oni mogli się z tym mierzyć. Miał jednak nadzieję, że wojna zakończy się znacznie szybciej niż poprzednia. Zwłaszcza że zdążył poznać od podszewki środowisko amerykańskich aurorów, którzy byli zupełnie nieprzygotowani na tak poważne zagrożenie. Wcale się nie dziwił, skoro na co dzień zajmowali się innymi incydentami, nie mogącymi się równać z konfliktem na taką skalę, jak to miało miejsce w Wielkiej Brytanii w czasach działalności Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać.

Ponownie spojrzał na slajd, na którym widniało archiwalne, czarno-białe zdjęcie wykonane w tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątym siódmym roku, podczas trwania pierwszej wojny. Znajdował się na nim zrujnowany mugolski dom, nad którym wisiał Mroczny Znak.

— Czy ktoś z was wie, co to jest? — zapytał, wyciągając z kieszeni wskaźnik i pokazując na wizerunek jakby utkanej z dymu czaszki unoszącej się nad budynkiem.

Amerykańscy studenci milczeli, wyraźnie skonsternowani. Dopiero po chwili rękę uniósł siedzący z przodu Marius Reed i odpowiedział:

— To Mroczny Znak.

Everdeen spojrzał na niego, przypominając sobie, że chłopak także pochodził z Anglii; jego rodzice wraz z nim i jego starszym rodzeństwem uciekli z kraju w tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym roku. Jako, że wielu Brytyjczyków po wyjeździe starało się utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt, mężczyzna ich kojarzył.

— Bardzo dobrze, panie Reed — pochwalił go, po czym spojrzał z przyganą na pozostałych.

Mimo niemal dwudziestu lat spędzonych w Stanach nadal nie mógł się nadziwić amerykańskiej ignorancji. Odkąd jednak kilka lat temu podjął pracę w Akademii jako wykładowca, próbował dołożyć wszelkich starań, by załatać braki w wiedzy przynajmniej u przyszłych aurorów. Teraz, kiedy wystartował nowy program szkoleniowy i przyznano mu dodatkowe godziny, mógł się skupić wyłącznie na temacie sytuacji w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Frank ponownie odwrócił się w stronę wyświetlanej na ścianie prezentacji.

— Mroczny Znak, który widnieje na tym zdjęciu, jestcharakterystyczny dla czarodzieja nazywanego, ekhem... — tu urwał na moment, bo nawet po latach to imię budziło w nim wstręt — Voldemortem, oraz gromady jego zwolenników, znanych jako śmierciożercy.

Amerykanie w ogóle nie zareagowali na imię, które w jego rodzinnej Anglii wywoływało taki lęk, że większość czarodziejów bała się je wymówić.

— Widok Znaku budził ogromne przerażenie. Śmierciożercy wyczarowywali go nad miejscami, w których kogoś zabijali — ciągnął. — Jeśli wracasz do domu i widzisz, że wisi nad nim Mroczny Znak... Już wiesz, co tam zastaniesz.

Urwał i znowu spojrzał na studentów. Z zadowoleniem odnotował, że jego słowa przynajmniej na kilku wywarły wrażenie, ale większość nadal wpatrywała się w rzutnik ze znudzeniem. Dla nich Mroczny Znak był tylko ciekawą opowiastką, a wyświetlony na ścianie wizerunek jedynie starym zdjęciem.

— Lepiej nie zbliżać się do budynków, nad którymi wisi taki Znak, chyba że jest się w pełni wykwalifikowanym aurorem i posiada się odpowiednie wsparcie.

Kilka osób roześmiało się, a Everdeen przybrał zasępioną minę. Nie o taki efekt mu chodziło.

— To nie są żarty! — zagrzmiał. — Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać i jego zwolennicy są niezwykle niebezpieczni! Stanowią poważne zagrożenie nawet dla doświadczonych aurorów! Gwarantuję wam, że żaden z was nie przetrwałby więcej niż pięć minut w pojedynku ze śmierciożercami!

Studenci znowu zaczęli szeptać, zapewne zaskoczeni, że podniósł głos. Everdeen miał świadomość, że młodzi ludzie byli pełni buty i przesadnej wiary we własne możliwości. Kiedy sam kończył kurs, jeszcze w Anglii, on i jego koledzy zachowywali się bardzo podobnie. Ale teraz, nauczony doświadczeniem i myślą, jak wielu z jego znajomych w tamtych czasach straciło życie na służbie, miał do tego znacznie dojrzalsze podejście.

Przez dobrą godzinę opowiadał o działalności Voldemorta i jego świty oraz używanych przez nich metodach, wyświetlając kolejne slajdy z archiwalnymi zdjęciami oraz skanami artykułów ze starych egzemplarzy „Proroka codziennego". Niektóre materiały były na tyle drastyczne, że powodowały okrzyki przerażenia.

— Przecież to jest... straszne! — zawołała z sali April Greene, gdy wyświetlił kilka zdjęć zmasakrowanych zaklęciami ofiar.

Spojrzał na aktualną fotografię, przedstawiającą wyjątkowo sponiewierane zwłoki mugolskiego chłopca z licznymi śladami po czarnomagicznych klątwach, wpatrujące się w przestrzeń pustym, martwym wzrokiem. Jako doświadczony auror był jednak znacznie bardziej odporny niż żółtodzioby, do których przemawiał, więc jego twarz nie wyrażała emocji.

— W tamtym okresie to była codzienność. Każdego dnia dochodziło do nowych zaginięć i śmierci, ciągle znajdowano nowe ciała, zarówno niemagicznych, jak i czarodziejów. Podczas śmierciożerczych nalotów często niszczono całe wioski. Zabijanie mugoli i mugolaków uchodziło za doskonałą rozrywkę. Choć zarówno aurorzy, jak i Zakon Feniksa robili, co mogli, żeby to powstrzymać, ich starania na niewiele się zdały — powiedział spokojnie. — Jako przyszli aurorzy, musicie być świadomi, z czym może przyjść wam walczyć. Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać działał i nadal działa tylko na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Nigdy nie zdążył rozszerzyć swojej działalności na inne kraje, ponieważ trzydziestego pierwszego października tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego roku został pokonany przez Harry'ego Pottera i przepadł na czternaście długich lat. Jeśli jednak nie zostanie ponownie powstrzymany, jego zwolennicy mogą zacząć opanowywać także resztę świata. To dotyczy też Stanów Zjednoczonych!

Tym razem chyba udało mu się do nich trafić. Nikt nie rozmawiał ani nie chichotał, wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z uwagą. W wielu twarzach dostrzegł niepokój. Tak, z pewnością przeraziła ich myśl, że rzeczy, o jakich im opowiadał, mogłyby zacząć się dziać także w ich kraju. Większość pewnie niezbyt przejmowała się Anglią czy innymi zakątkami świata, ale kiedy napomknął, że Stany także mogły ucierpieć na dalszym rozwoju konfliktu, natychmiast zaczęli traktować go poważniej.

Zadowolony, uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i przełączył slajd. Skończył mówić o ruchu śmierciożerców i przeszedł do charakterystyki Zakonu Feniksa i roli Albusa Dumbledore'a, kwestii pokonania Voldemorta przez Harry'ego Pottera, opowiedział także o licznych procesach jego zwolenników starających się za wszelką cenę uniknąć odpowiedzialności oraz o próbach reform w Ministerstwie Magii. O okresie spokoju pomiędzy dwoma wojnami mówił stosunkowo krótko, by następnie przejść do odrodzenia Czarnego Pana i wydarzeń, które rozgrywały się obecnie.

— Nikt nie wie, kiedy zakończy się ta wojna i jakie będą jej skutki. Jest wysoce prawdopodobne, że Wielką Brytanię czeka powtórka z lat siedemdziesiątych — powiedział na zakończenie, pokazując ostatnie slajdy i wyłączając projektor. — Jedno jest pewne — jeśli opór brytyjskiego społeczeństwa magicznego upadnie i Voldemort odniesie ostateczne zwycięstwo, skutki będą opłakane dla całego świata. Wszyscy możemy je odczuć, nawet tutaj, w tej jeszcze bezpiecznej Ameryce. Wasze wartości i uwielbienie cywilizacji mugolskiej przestaną mieć znaczenie, kiedy Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać postanowi zapanować nad całym światem i oczyścić go z mugoli, mugolaków i wszystkich tych, których uważa za niegodnych istnienia.

Studenci nadal milczeli. Frank wymierzył różdżką w rolety i ponownie odsłonił okna, a salę nagle zalało światło. Dopiero wtedy wszyscy się ożywili i grupkami zaczęli zmierzać do drzwi. Everdeen usłyszał strzępki rozmów dotyczących swojego wykładu i po raz kolejny poczuł przypływ dumy. Wiedział, że jeśli choć jeden przyszły auror potraktuje problem poważnie i zacznie się mieć na baczności, będzie to jego sukces.

— Na następne zajęcia postaram się zdobyć trochę najnowszych egzemplarzy „Proroka codziennego". Zapoznam was też z referatem na temat przemian w brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii i jego bieżącej polityki.

Mijająca go April Greene wyglądała, jakby chciała się odezwać, ale ostatecznie przyspieszyła kroku i wyszła z sali, skrzypiąc podeszwami ciężkich glanów. Do jego biurka zbliżył się jednak Marius Reed.

— Myśli pan, że oni tutaj dotrą? — spytał cicho.

Everdeen westchnął.

— Wszystko jest możliwe, panie Reed. Musimy mieć nadzieję, że zostaną pokonani. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

Podszedł do biurka i zaczął zbierać swoje szpargały, po czym wrzucił je do czarnego, skórzanego nesesera.

— Myślał pan kiedyś o powrocie do Anglii i walce z nim?

To pytanie poważnie go zaskoczyło, na tyle, że upuścił długopis, który właśnie podniósł z blatu.

Czy myślał o powrocie? Raczej nie. Uciekł do Stanów krótko po tym, jak w trakcie ataku na miasteczko, w którym mieszkał z rodziną, zginęli wszyscy jego bliscy. Już nic nie trzymało go w Anglii, a tutaj ułożył sobie życie. Udało mu się znaleźć pracę, najpierw w Biurze Aurorów, potem w Akademii, założył też rodzinę. Choć często brakowało mu ojczyzny i żałował, że jego dzieci nigdy nie trafiły do Hogwartu, nie planował wracać.

Nie uważał się za tchórza, ale był na tyle pragmatyczny i twardo stąpał po ziemi, że nie potrafił zrozumieć oddawania życia w imię górnolotnych idei. Nigdy nie utożsamiał się z młodym pokoleniem Zakonu Feniksa, którego większość zginęła jeszcze przed upadkiem Voldemorta. Wolał wycofać się w odpowiednim momencie i nie żałował tego kroku ani wtedy, ani obecnie.

Ostatecznie postanowił wybrnąć z tematu w inny sposób.

— Myślę, że bardziej przydam się tutaj. Kto inny przekaże wam niezbędną wiedzę o tej wojnie, jeśli mnie zabraknie? — spytał, nie przestając obserwować młodego Reeda. Był jedynym Brytyjczykiem wśród wykładowców Akademii i posiadał największą wiedzę o tamtejszych realiach. — Świadomość twoich amerykańskich kolegów pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Ktoś musi was przygotować. Na wszelki wypadek.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Myślałem o tym, żeby tam pojechać. Żeby pomóc. Mówił pan, że Zakon Feniksa został reaktywowany, tak?

Everdeen miał ochotę natychmiast wybić mu to z głowy, ale ostatecznie nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

— Każdy z nas jest panem swojego losu. Jeśli zechcesz wrócić do Anglii i walczyć, nie będę mógł ci tego zabronić — rzekł enigmatycznie, po czym nagle się uśmiechnął. — Ale doradzałbym najpierw ukończyć kurs aurorski.

Marius Reed odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym wyszedł, a Frank, przygotowując się do kolejnych zajęć, nadal rozmyślał.

**xxx**

_14 września 1997_

Zaraz po skończeniu ostatnich dzisiejszych zajęć w Akademii Aurorów, April Greene z ulgą wsiadła do swojego niewielkiego samochodu, ciskając ciężką torbę na siedzenie obok. Choć dopiero zaczął się rok akademicki, szkoła już zdążyła dać jej nieźle w kość.

Zerknęła przelotnie w lusterko, poprawiając potargane, intensywnie rude włosy, w których wciąż tkwiło trochę liści i zeschłych gałązek. Po chwili namysłu otarła piegowaty policzek, na którym widniała smuga błota, pozostałość po dzisiejszych wyczerpujących zajęciach praktycznych odbywających się w lesie otaczającym ośrodek szkoleniowy Akademii.

Sporych rozmiarów kompleks, gdzie przyszli aurorzy uczyli się tajników swojego zawodu, zapewne w naiwnej nadziei, że po podjęciu pracy w Biurze Aurorów będą zajmować się czymś naprawdę poważnym, znajdował się w New Jersey, stosunkowo blisko Nowego Jorku. April szybko wyjechała poza zasięg zaklęć ochronnych, osłaniających ten obszar przed ciekawskimi mugolami i wyjechała na drogę szybkiego ruchu. Miała nadzieję, że zdąży jeszcze porozmawiać z bratem przed jego wyjazdem na misję.

Gdy wróciła do domu na Brooklynie, James był w trakcie zbierania swoich rzeczy i wpychania ich do sporego, ale sfatygowanego plecaka. Brwi dziewczyny powędrowały w górę, niemal znikając pod grzywą kręconych włosów.

— Więc jednak tam jedziesz? — spytała tylko, siadając na jego łóżku.

Mimo różnicy wieku bardzo dobrze się dogadywali i mieli dość poufałe stosunki. Bratzawsze stanowił dla niej niedościgniony wzór do naśladowania.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niej i przeczesał dłonią ciemnorude włosy, kilka odcieni ciemniejsze niż jejwłasne. Jego zielone oczy, identyczne jak u April, błyszczały entuzjazmem. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby traktował ten wyjazd jak niezwykłą przygodę.

April jednak od czasu pamiętnego wykładu z Everdeenem była przewrażliwiona. W ostatnich dniach często myślała o tym, że kiedy ona studiowała, by w przeszłości najprawdopodobniej zajmować się błahostkami pokroju łapania sprawców napaści na mugolskie sklepy, w Anglii wielu aurorów ginęło w niebezpiecznych starciach z czarodziejami władającymi czarną magią lub przyłączało się do nich, rezygnując z własnych przekonań. Zdawała sobie też sprawę, że w Anglii, jako czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia, ona i Jim prawdopodobnie nie dostaliby nawet szansy, by wykazać się w zawodzie aurora.

Miała nadzieję, że nigdy nie stanie przed takim dylematem. Że najpoważniejszym problemem podczas jej przyszłej służby będą zwyczajne przestępstwa czarodziejów, nie incydenty czarnomagiczne. Choć lubiła fantazjować na temat szybkich pościgów i efektownych pojedynków, nie chciałaby przeżyć na własnej skórze rzeczy, o których słyszała z ust wykładowcy.

— Wyjeżdżam jutro rano — powiedział nagle James. — Zresztą, nie lecę sam, razem ze mną oddelegowano Jacka Simmonsa. Znasz go, prawda? Wpadał tu regularnie, póki nie przeprowadził się do Bostonu.

April pokiwała głową. Lubiła Jacka i cieszyła się, że brat nie będzie samotny.

— W związku z nadzwyczajnymi okolicznościami mamy otrzymać specjalny świstoklik wielokrotnej aktywacji. Nie martw się, będę wracał regularnie, by zdawać raporty. Na pewno znajdę chwilę, by wpaść domojej małej siostrzyczki. Zresztą, tamisja ma trwać tylko kilka tygodni, więc ani się obejrzysz, jak wrócę.

— A co, jeśli znikniesz? Albo ci szaloni Brytole coś ci zrobią? — April zadrżała mimowolnie, wspominając okropne zdjęcia z prezentacji Everdeena.

Czuła, że Jim próbował ją uspokoić. Choć miała dwadzieścia jeden lat i była na trzecim roku szkolenia aurorskiego, przerażała ją myśl o tym, że jej ukochany, starszy brat, który troszczył się o nią, gdy rodzice ciągle nie mieli czasu, niedługo znajdzie się w tym dziwnym, konserwatywnym kraju, gdzie właśnie toczyła się wojna.

— Jestem aurorem od siedmiu lat, siostrzyczko. Stary Blackwell mi zaufał. Naprawdę myślisz, że sobie nie poradzę? — spytał, po czym zmierzwił jej włosy. — Tak słabo we mnie wierzysz?

April westchnęła i poruszyła się niespokojnie. Jej szczupłe palce bezwiednie bawiły się sznurówkami. Chciała mu powiedzieć, że się martwiła i że wolałaby, żeby został, ale ugryzła się w język, nie chcąc wyjść na przewrażliwioną i dziecinną.

— Obiecujesz, że wrócisz? — wypaliła tylko, spoglądając na niego błagalnie. — Czy mam zadzwonić do Jacka i poprosić go, żeby cię pilnował?

Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niej i usiadł obok.

— Obiecuję — powiedział.

Parsknął śmiechem i dał jej sójkę w bok. April nie potrafiłaby się smucić, kiedy Jim tak szczerze się śmiał.

**xxx**

_22 września 1997_

Rigel Yaxley była niezwykle dumna z Arnolda.

Cieszyła się, że chociaż jedno z jej dzieci okazało się godne noszonego nazwiska. Jej syn znakomicie pracował na to, by wynagrodzić rodzinie hańbę, jaką była ucieczka Constance. Rigel zawsze wiedziała, że jej pierworodny wiele osiągnie.

Los córki dawno przestał ją obchodzić. Constance równie dobrze mogłaby być martwa, to i tak niczego nie zmieniało. Odkąd zniknęła, już nigdy więcej o niej nie usłyszała — uznała więc, że córka faktycznie nie żyje.

Ale to było nieważne, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Arnold tak dobrze służył Czarnemu Panu i w dodatku otrzymał poważaną posadę w ministerstwie. Został drugi co do ważności po Ministrze Magii, a splendor towarzyszący piastowaniu takiego stanowiska spływał także na jego rodzinę.

Rigel nigdy przedtem tak często nie pokazywała się w ministerstwie. Sprawiało jej przyjemność patrzenie, jak syn rozprawia się ze szlamami i zdrajcami. Także w domu pozwalała mu na wiele, nawet kiedy wraz z zaprzyjaźnionymi śmierciożercami urządzali szalone zabawy z mugolami w piwnicach. Przykazała im jedynie, żeby nie zabrudzili jej posadzek i dywanów splugawioną krwią ofiar.

Kazała rzucić na piwnice zaklęcia wytłumiające dźwięki. Wrzaski mugoli miały w sobie coś obleśnego i ordynarnego. Rigel nie zamierzała ich słuchać.

Czekając na powrót Arnolda, wpatrywała się w Alexandrę, która siedziała na kanapie w salonie, bezmyślnie drapiąc świeże, bo zaledwie kilkudniowe rozcięcie na ręce, karę za niestosowne zachowanie w obecności znajomych ojca.

— Usiądź prosto, Alexandro, i natychmiast zostaw tę rękę! — warknęła w jej kierunku.

Dziewczyna błyskawicznie zesztywniała i usiadła jak przystało na młodą czarownicę ze starego rodu. Rigel coraz bardziej cieszyła się, żewnuczka nigdy nie trafiła do Hogwartu. Ta szkoła do reszty wypaczyłaby jeji tak słaby charakter. Szczęśliwie jednak miała dopiero piętnaście lat, więc naznaczenia mogła dostąpić najwcześniej za dwa lata. Rigel wierzyła, że do tego czasu ojciec doskonale przygotuje ją do nowej roli.

— Tak lepiej — skwitowała. — Twój ojciec niedługo wróci.

Utkwiła wzrok w okazałym, marmurowym kominku, by następnie spojrzeć na ściany obwieszone obrazami i drogocennymi gobelinami, ale jej największą dumą byłgruby, osiemnastowieczny dywan oraz przeszklone serwantki zawierające rozmaite magiczne przedmioty niegdyś gromadzone przezmęża oraz jego przodków. Odkąd Edward Yaxley przed laty zginął w potyczce z aurorem, nigdy nie używała jego artefaktów.

Po chwili do salonu wsunęła się jej synowa, Isabelle, poprawiając poły połyskującej, ciemnozielonej szaty. Rigel spojrzała na nią z pewną wyższością. Choć Arnoldowi bardzo szybko udało się nakierować uległą i próżną małżonkę na jedyną słuszną drogę, pani Yaxley nadal nie potrafiła w pełni jej akceptować. Czasami żałowała, że zaaranżowała związek syna właśnie z nią, choć miała naprawdę znakomite pochodzenie.

— Czy Arnold ma zamiar przesłuchiwać szlamy przez cały dzień? — spytała Isabelle z wyrzutem. — Obiecał mi, że wpadniemy dzisiaj na podwieczorek do Traversów.

Rigel poprzestała na rzuceniu jej zdegustowanego spojrzenia. Isabelle wciąż nie rozumiała poczucia misji swojego męża. Obchodziły ją jedynie płytkie przyjęcia, nowe szaty i pokazywanie się w czystokrwistym towarzystwie. Ku rozczarowaniu Rigel, prawdopodobnie nie okazywała nawet należnej dumy na myśl o tym, że Arnold należy do Wewnętrznego Kręgu i dzięki temu otrzymał tak istotną posadę w ministerstwie.

Prychnęła pod nosem. Skupiona na obserwowaniu krążącej wokół kominka Isabelle, nie zwróciła nawet uwagi, kiedy Alexandra chyłkiem wymknęła się z salonu.

Arnold wrócił późnym popołudniem. Z gracją wysunął się z kominka, otrzepując z popiołu szatę wyszywaną złotymi nićmi. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, więc Rigel natychmiast doszła do wniosku, że szmalcownicy złapali dużo szlam.

Isabelle natychmiast doskoczyła do niego, pełna pretensji, że przybył tak późno.

— Nie obchodzi mnie twój cholerny podwieczorek u Isoldy Travers! — warknął. — Muszę załatwić pewne sprawy w dworze Malfoya. Nie mam czasu na bzdury.

Niedługo później opuścił budynek. Choć Rigel nie wiedziała, co dokładnie robił jej syn na swoich misjach, kiedy nie musiał tkwić w ministerstwie, i tak czuła ogromną dumę.

Chociaż jedno z jej dzieci było przykładnym Yaxleyem znającym wartość swojej czystej krwi.

**xxx**

_3 października 1997_

Nimfadora Tonks była przewrażliwiona. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy usłyszała dobiegający z salonu hałas, natychmiast złapała za różdżkę i zbiegła na dół.

Okazało się jednak, że to tylko Andromeda upuściła ciężki, kryształowy wazon. W ostatnim czasie była wyjątkowo podenerwowana i spięta, szczególnie odkąd ojciec musiał uciec i się ukryć, aby uniknąć ukarania za pochodzenie z rodziny mugoli.

— Poczekaj, poskładam to — mruknęła, rzucając matce szybkie spojrzenie.

Czuła jednak wielką ulgę, że nic poważnego się nie działo. Ich dom został obłożony dużą ilością zaklęć i choć siedzenie w ukryciu bywało frustrujące, od czasu przewrotu w ministerstwie i przejęcia władzy przez Voldemorta i jego popleczników musiała porzucić pracę aurora. Część Zakonu Feniksa została zmuszona do zejścia do podziemia. Remus ciągle podejmował się kolejnych misji, a Tonks przez większość czasu przebywała głównie ze swoją coraz bardziej znerwicowaną matką, żałując, że z powodu ciąży nie może dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa i brać udziału w akcjach. Tylko czasami spotykała się z członkami Zakonu Feniksa i uczestniczyła w posiedzeniach, które jednak odbywały się coraz bardziej nieregularnie. Odkąd stracili Grimmauld Place numer 12, musieli za każdym razem spotykać się w innych miejscach. Nie mogła jednak nie zauważyć, że Zakon, pozbawiony przywódcy od czasu śmierci Dumbledore'a i Moody'ego, słabł, a członkom coraz trudniej było się porozumieć.

Jedno szybkie _Reparo_ naprawiło wazon, a zaklęcie odsyłające odstawiło go z powrotem na stolik. Tonks, znając swoją niezdarność, wolała nie robić tego własnoręcznie. Dzięki niezawodnej umiejętności potykania się nawet na prostej nawierzchni, jako dziecko przynajmniej dziesięć razy rozbiła to naczynie.

Matka jednak nadal milczała, a jej brązowe oczy wydawały się większe niż zwykle w zmizerniałej, poszarzałej twarzy. Zauważyła jednak, że przesunęła wzrok na okno, za którym lał deszcz, czasowo rozganiając gęstą mgłę.

Tonks doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że matka nadal czekała na powrót ojca. Obie się o niego martwiły, zwłaszcza, że nadal nie dawał znaku życia. Ale w tej sytuacji brak informacji był dobrą wiadomością. Nie potrafiła jednak zdobyć się na to, by powiedzieć to na głos.

— Może pójdę zrobić herbaty? — rzuciła zamiast tego, licząc, że rozładuje atmosferę.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź matki, udała się do niewielkiej kuchni i kilka minut później wróciła, lewitując przed sobą dwa kubki wypełnione mocną, czarną herbatą, taką, jaką najbardziej lubił tata. Pozwoliła im opaść na ławę, po czym usiadła, splatając dłonie na podołku. Jej obecnie ciemnofioletowe włosy wisiały wokół twarzy w nieładzie, ale w oczach wciąż tlił się żywy blask.

Przez chwilę rozmawiały. Tonks obserwowała, jak matka stopniowo się rozluźniła. Przynajmniej do momentu, póki jej wzrok nie spoczął na zastawionym zdjęciami gzymsie kominka. Wtedy jej twarz stężała.

— I pomyśleć, że jeszcze parę miesięcy temu był tutaj z nami... — szepnęła Andromeda, patrząc na ruchome zdjęcie zrobione w czasie ślubu Dory i Remusa, który odbył się w lipcu, zaledwie tydzień przed końcem złudnego spokoju.

Byli na nim Remus i Tonks, trzymający się za ręce, na których błyszczały pierścionki oraz rodzice dziewczyny, uśmiechający się i machający do obiektywu. Choć uroczystość była bardzo mała i skromna, z postaci na zdjęciu biło szczęście i radość.

Dora nie mogła uwierzyć, że od tamtego momentu tak wiele się zmieniło.

— Czasem tak sobie myślę... — zaczęła nagle Andromeda. — Może powinniśmy wtedy jednak zdobyć ten świstoklik?

Tonks drgnęła, przypominając sobie długą i burzliwą dyskusję z ojcem, który stanowczo odmówił skorzystania z nielegalnego świstoklika i ucieczki za granicę.

— _...może świstoklik? — pyta Andromeda w akcie desperacji, a brązowe włosy wiszą wokół jej twarzy w nieładzie, przez co uwidaczniają się podobieństwa do jej złowrogiej, starszej siostry. — Mógłbyś uciec. Gdziekolwiek. Może do Ameryki? Tam wojna jeszcze nie dotarła. I oni są tam bardzo promugolscy, Ted, myślę..._

_Mężczyzna jednak przerywa jej._

— _Nigdzie nie lecę bez was — mówi. — Jak mógłbym się czuć, siedząc w bezpiecznym miejscu i mając świadomość, że moja rodzina nadal tkwi w tym bagnie i każdego dnia ryzykuje życie? Jaki byłby ze mnie ojciec i mąż, gdybym to zrobił?_

_Tonks wolałaby, żeby ojciec darował sobie te deklaracje i uciekł z kraju, który i tak właśnie się sypie. Skoro musi ukrywać się z powodu swojego pochodzenia, powinien maksymalnie zadbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo._

_Wie jednak, że nie może uciec wraz z nim. Każdy członek Zakonu Feniksa gotów walczyć o lepsze jutro jest na wagę złota. W dodatku nawet nie ma pewności, co z Remusem, który zniknął krótko po tym, jak powiedziała mu o ciąży. Nie mogłaby uciec bez niego. Musi zostać tu i czekać, przecież Remus wróci, a ta wojna niedługo się skończy, a ona jest aurorką, potrafi sobie poradzić._

— _Ted, bardzo cię proszę! Przemyśl to! Nie możesz... — prosi jeszcze Andromeda, ale Ted bierze ciężki plecak i wychodzi, by chwilę później zdeportować się z trawnika tuż za obszarem działania zaklęć ochronnych._

_A one zostają same w niezręcznej ciszy i pustce. _

— Może gdybyśmy wyjechały razem z nim... — Głos Andromedy przywołał Tonks do rzeczywistości. — Może wtedy zgodziłby się na ten wyjazd?

— Nie wiem, mamo. Naprawdę nie wiem — powiedziała cicho. — To nie jest łatwa decyzja. To zupełnie inny świat... I nie mamy pewności, że oni nigdy tam nie dotrą.

W zwykłych okolicznościach pewnie chętnie poznałaby amerykański świat magii, tak odmienny od tego, w którym żyła. Ale nie potrafiłaby uciec, zostawiając męża i przyjaciół walczących o lepsze jutro. Nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczyła, zwłaszcza, gdyby Remusowi coś się stało. Mimo wszystko jednak zazdrościła czarodziejom w innych krajach, że nie musieli przez to przechodzić, że mogli wieść normalne życie bez ciągłego lęku. Potrafiła też zrozumieć pobratymców, którzy, nie mogąc już znieść nieustannego zagrożenia, podejmowali desperacką decyzję o ucieczce, co wcale nie było takie proste, biorąc pod uwagę nowe przepisy ministerstwa i ogromne trudności w pozyskaniu nielegalnych świstoklików.

Dawniej byłaby pełna optymizmu i ekscytacji. Obecny okres nie sprzyjał jednak radości, a każdą chwilę przysłaniał cień czającego się poza domem niebezpieczeństwa. Codziennie nadchodziły nowe, złe wieści. Dla Dory szczególnie trudny był lęk o męża i ojca, ale także świadomość, że wielu jej dawnych współpracowników musiało podporządkować się nowym zasadom i działać zgodnie z obecnymi wytycznymi ministerstwa. Wiedziała o tym od Toma Maxwella, który postanowił pozostać w Biurze Aurorów. Przez jego decyzję ich kontakt jednak dość mocno się rozluźnił i żadne z nich nie mogło nic na to poradzić.

— Mam dość tej ciągłej niewiedzy i niepewności — odezwała się jeszcze matka.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się do niej blado, nadal starannie maskując emocje. Jedynie ciemna barwa włosów zdradzała, że mimo pozornej odwagi, w głębi duszy także odczuwała niepokój.

**xxx**

_16 października 1997_

Po miesiącu na Wyspach James nadal nie do końca potrafił oswoić się z tym, co tutaj zastał.

Misja okazała się trudniejsza niż przypuszczał. Choć przed wyjazdem odbyli przyspieszone szkolenie i oboje myśleli, że dowiedzieli się wszystkiego, co mogło okazać się pomocne, już po kilku dniach przekonali się, że byli w ogromnym błędzie.

Sytuacja wydawała się jeszcze gorsza niż w opowieściach. Nie mogli nawet przeniknąć do Ministerstwa Magii, bo nie dopuszczano tam obcych. Oczywiście chcieli to zrobić, wiedząc, że w ten sposób uzyskaliby znacznie więcej wartościowych informacji niż podczas zwykłego włóczenia się po kraju czy rozmów z ludźmi. Obaj wiedzieli jednak, że to bardzo ryzykowne, a nie byli takimi głupcami. Blackwell też nie postępował lekkomyślnie, nie wymagałby od nich tak drastycznych działań, zwłaszcza że sam kategorycznie zabronił im mieszania się w ten konflikt.

Gdyby w dodatku wydało się mugolskie pochodzenie Greene'a, znaleźliby się w poważnych tarapatach. Nie mógł nawet mieszkać w magicznej części Londynu — po kilku dniach zostali zmuszeni do ucieczki i od tamtego czasu tułali się po całym kraju, trzymając się głównie świata mugoli, który dobrze znali i w którym, jak stwierdzili, mieli przewagę nad nieobeznanymi z cywilizacją Brytyjczykami.

Po dwóch tygodniach w Anglii pojawili się w Stanach z pierwszym raportem, najbardziej szczegółowym, jaki mogli sporządzić, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że obserwowali sytuację z boku i nie mieli dostępu do ministerstwa. James poczuł przypływ dumy, słysząc pochwałę z ust szefa i wspólnie z partnerem podjęli decyzję o kontynuowaniu misji. Wciąż liczył, że dowie się czegoś jeszcze ciekawszego, co może w przyszłości pomóc jego krajowi w przypadku ewentualnych zawirowań.

Następnego dnia, po krótkich wizytach u bliskich, aktywowali świstoklik i ponownie znaleźli się na Wyspach Brytyjskich. Żaden nie wyobrażał sobie rezygnacji w takim momencie. James wiedział, że wtedy do końca życia miałby wyrzuty sumienia, że się poddał.

Znowu zaczął tęsknić za rodziną i miał nadzieję, że w Nowym Jorku nadalbędą bezpieczni.

W wielu miasteczkach unosiła się złowroga, tajemnicza mgła roznoszona przez ponure istoty zwane dementorami. James do tej pory słyszał o nich jedynie w opowieściach.

— Nie możemy się tu ukrywać! — rzucił do Jacka, kiedyuciekali przed jedną z przerażających istot.

Żaden z nich nie potrafił się przed nimi bronić. Musieli więc poszukać innego miejsca, gdzie mogliby się przyczaić przynajmniej na parę dni.

Nawet do świata mugoli przenikały wieści o dziwnych wypadkach i śmierciach, choć zapewne nie rozumieli ich przyczyny. Młodzi aurorzy byli wyczuleni na wszystkie te sygnały i żałowali, że nie mogli zrobić nic, by pomóc tym ludziom.

Od czasu do czasu odwiedzali też okolice zamieszkane przez czarodziejów. James musiał przyznać, że wiele powszechnych w Ameryce stereotypów o Anglikach okazało się prawdą — tutejsi czarodzieje faktycznie byli bardzo konserwatywni, całkowicie uzależnieni od magii i w większości odizolowani od świata mugoli. Zachowywali się także bardzo nieufnie i rozmawiali z nimi niechętnie, mimo że nikomu nie przyznawali się, kim naprawdę byli i dlaczego tutaj trafili. Od początku utrzymywali wersję, że są kolegami ze szkoły, którzy przyjechali w odwiedziny do krewnych, uznając to za wiarygodną i neutralnie brzmiącą opcję.

Postawa napotykanych czarodziejów i towarzyszący na każdym kroku lęk jeszcze bardziej dobitnie świadczyły o tym, w jak wielkim zagrożeniu żyli. Odkąd jednak prawie zostali wydani ministerstwu przez parę znerwicowanych, starszych czarodziejów, znacznie ograniczyli kontakt z magicznym społeczeństwem.

Z niemal każdego numeru „Proroka codziennego" łypała na nich twarz Harry'ego Pottera, chłopca, który w Ameryce nie był zbyt znany. Obcując z brytyjskimi czarodziejami zauważyli, że budził w nich skrajne emocje, od nadziei po frustrację.

— Chciałbym go poznać, wiesz? — mruknął do Jacka.

Oboje siedzieli na swoich łóżkach w niewielkim pokoiku wynajętym w zaniedbanym, mugolskim motelu na przedmieściach Bristolu. Mając w pamięci fakt, że nawet mugole padali ofiarą śmierciożerców, zabezpieczyli pomieszczenie zaklęciami.

Między nimi na podłodze okrytej spłowiałym dywanem leżało kilka wymiętych gazet.

Jack, który przez ostatnie minuty wpatrywał się w ulicę widoczną przez okno, powoli się odwrócił, a jego brwi niemal zniknęły pod strzechą jasnych włosów.

— Chciałbym się przekonać, czy rzeczywiściejest taki dobry, jak go przedstawiają — ciągnął dalej James. — To tylko siedemnastolatek. Myślisz, że potrafiłby sprostać zagrożeniu?

Niezależnie od tego, jak przedstawiali go Brytyjczycy, wciąż był sceptyczny i uważał, że pokładanie wiary w jednym nastolatku było bardzo naiwne.

— Trudno powiedzieć — mruknął Jack, wzruszając ramionami. — Skoro całemu Biuru Aurorów nie udało się pokonać złego czarownika, jak mogłoby się to udać ukrywającemu się nastolatkowi?

— Też się nad tym zastanawiałem. Bo pomyśl — całe Ministerstwo Magii w jednej chwili się poddało. Aurorzy, nie aurorzy, nikt niczego nie zrobił — stwierdził James, ponownie wertując „Proroka codziennego". — Dlaczego jeden chłopak miałby dokonać czegoś, co nie udało się wielu bardziej wykwalifikowanym czarodziejom?

Dopiero później doszedł do wniosku, że Brytyjczycy, którzy wychowywali się w kulcie Harry'ego Pottera, uparcie doszukiwali się w nim nadziei i wierzyli w to, że skoro raz pokonał Voldemorta, może to zrobić i drugi raz. Amerykanie jednak nie potrafili tego zrozumieć.

_Nadzieja_. Tylko to pozostało Brytyjczykom, którzy nie potrafili zaakceptować obecnego porządku i wyczekiwali zmian na lepsze. Oni także liczyli, że to wszystko wkrótce się zakończy i nie doprowadzi do wybuchu konfliktu na szerszą skalę.

— Wiesz, może moglibyśmy im jakoś pomóc? — rzucił nagle Jim po lekturze wyjątkowo okropnego artykułu o procesach mugolaków.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — Jack uniósł brwi.

— Czuję, że popełniamy błąd, ciągle tylko się ukrywając. Przecież jesteśmy aurorami, Jack.

— Nie przyjechaliśmy tutaj, żeby walczyć, a obserwować i zdawać raporty — mruknął Simmons. — Nie sądzę, by szef był zadowolony, gdybyśmy zignorowali jego polecenie i wpakowali się w jakieś bagno. To może poważnie zaszkodzić nie tylko nam, ale i naszemu ministerstwu.

James w duchu przyznał partnerowi rację. Nie był jednak typem, który lubił uciekać z podkulonym ogonem na widok zagrożenia. Przez ostatnie tygodnie postępowali tak, kierując się wytycznymi szefa, jednak z dnia na dzień czuł się z tym coraz gorzej, szczególnie gdy dowiadywał się o kolejnych okropnych wydarzeniach.

Uniósł gazetę otwartą na artykule o łapanych w całym kraju mugolakach.

— To jest złe, Jack. Coraz bardziej denerwuje mnie nasza bierność.

— To nie jest nasz kraj ani nasza wojna, Greene. Nie powinniśmy się w nic mieszać. Mamy tylko obserwować i zdobywać informacje. Blackwell na nas liczy. Zaufał nam.

— Szef nie musi wiedzieć o wszystkim, co tutaj robimy — rzekł na to James.

Znowu pomyślał przelotnie o April. Czy pochwaliłaby jego upartą potrzebę działania? Pewnie tak; sama też nie lubiła bezczynności, ale zarazem była od niego wrażliwsza. Wystarczył jeden wykład o działalności śmierciożerców, żeby wzbudzić w niej lęk i niechęć.

Jack nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego po prostu złożył gazety i rzucił je w kąt, po czym położył się na skrzypiącym łóżku i odwrócił do plecami do kolegi.

James zrozumiał, że dzisiejszej nocy to on jako pierwszy będzie czuwał nad bezpieczeństwem ich obecnej kryjówki.

Musiał jednak przyznać koledze sporo racji — nie przyjechali tu, by pakować się w kłopoty. Mieli jedynie dyskretnie zdobyć trochę informacji i wrócić do kraju. Nic więcej.

**xxx**

_28 października 1997_

Młody auror wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi, a Charles Blackwell obrzucił posępnym wzrokiem stertę brytyjskich gazet chwilę temu położonych na biurku.

Od niemal miesiąca nie otrzymał ani jednego raportu od Greene'a i Simmonsa, choć polecił im pojawiać się tutaj regularnie. Miał jednak nadzieję, że nadal żyją i że brak odzewu jest spowodowany jakimś innym czynnikiem.

Zaledwie chwilę później znowu rozległo się pukanie.

— Wejść! — zawołał, choć zabrzmiało to dość szorstko.

Do gabinetu wsunęła się Nelly Smith, wysoka aurorka o krótko obciętych, myszowatych włosach i z szarymi oczami przysłoniętymi prostokątnymi okularami.

— Szef Fairchild pana wzywa — powiedziała szybko, po czym natychmiast wyszła, najwyraźniej nie chcąc zbyt długo przebywać z podenerwowanym przełożonym.

Blackwell pozbierał gazety i schował je do teczki zaczarowanej zaklęciem zmniejszająco-zwiększającym, po czym udał się do szefa departamentu, mijając po drodze pracowników oraz uchylone drzwi dyspozytorni, gdzie Nelly wraz ze swoim współpracownikiem już powrócili do odbierania telefonów z wezwaniami.

Gdy wszedł, jego oczom ukazała się Silvia Cane niezdarnie próbująca pisać na klawiaturze komputera dłońmi ze świeżo pomalowanymi paznokciami.

— Nie prościej byłoby użyć zaklęcia osuszającego?

Silvia pokręciła głową.

— Niestety zapomniałam zabrać różdżki — westchnęła, po czym wróciła do pisania.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie. Mimo jej ciągłej niefrasobliwości i zamiłowania do makijażu i modnych fryzur nawet ją lubił. A także podziwiał, że miała cierpliwość do Fairchilda.

Gdy tylko wsunął się do jego gabinetu, czarodziej odezwał się:

— Przemyślałeś moją propozycję, by wysłać na Wyspy kolejnych aurorów?

Blackwell skrzywił się. Wiedział, że szef departamentu byłcoraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony, ale Blackwell starał się hamować jego zapędy i nie widział potrzeby wysyłania kolejnych informatorów. Sytuacja w Stanach nadal wyglądała spokojnie i Biuro Aurorów nie zanotowało żadnego niepokojącego wzrostu przestępczości magicznej, tym bardziej czarnomagicznej. Według raportów i statystyk ilość prowadzonych dochodzeń nie odbiegała od normy.

— Nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł — odpowiedział. — To bardzo ryzykowna i wymagająca ostrożności misja. Zbyt duża ilość naszych wysłanników mogłaby rzucać się w oczy. Nadal myślę, że Greene i Simmons mają największe szanse powodzenia, jeśli będą dyskretni.

— Więc dlaczego nie raportują?

Blackwell sam nie wiedział. Odkąd stracił kontakt ze swoimi aurorami, znowu musiał bazować na źródłach takich jak brytyjskie gazety, co niezmiernie go frustrowało. Między artykułami o segregacji mugolaków i procesach przeciwników obecnego ładu szukał jakichś wiadomości mogących sugerować dalsze losy Greene'a i Simmonsa. Nic takiego nie znalazł.

— Możemają problem ze świstoklikiem? Te wielokrotnej aktywacji bywają niestabilne — stwierdził, nieporadnie próbując rozładować napiętą atmosferę. — Powodów może być dużo.

Fairchild poruszył się nieznacznie i przeczesał palcami skronie.

— Coś muszę powiedzieć ministrowi, gdy zapyta mnie, jak dużo wiemy.

— Wyślę paru aurorów na Magic Street. Może uda się namierzyć jakichś brytyjskich uciekinierów, którzy w zamian za pozwolenie na zostanie w kraju do czasu uspokojenia się sytuacji na Wyspach podarują nam garść przydatnych informacji — powiedział.

Dziwił się, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Do tej pory sporządzał raporty głównie na podstawie brytyjskiej prasy.

Fairchild od razu zaaprobował jego pomysł.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Blackwell wybrał kilkoro aurorów i wysłał ich w miasto. Był pewien, że znajdą jakichś Brytyjczyków.

Wciąż jednak rozmyślał o niepokojącym braku odzewu ze strony Greene'a i Simmonsa.

**CDN.**

* * *

><p><em>Ostatnia edycja - ...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_6 listopada 1997_

Dopiero na początku listopada wrócili do kraju z kolejnym raportem. Jim nie mógł jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Blackwell był czymś zmartwiony, szczególnie gdy dopytywał o przyczyny opóźnienia.

— Fairchild ostatnio stał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. Praktycznie codziennie wypytywał mnie o wasze raporty — rzekł. — Nadal jesteście pewni, że chcecie tam wracać?

James pokręcił głową, przez moment wpatrując się w widoczne za oknem budynki. Nowy Jork... Musiał przyznać, że bardzo mu tego brakowało podczas tygodni tułania się po brytyjskich miastach, miasteczkach i wioskach.

— Nie zamierzam zrezygnować z tego zadania, póki nie zostanie oficjalnie zakończone — powiedział tak samo i z równie dużym entuzjazmem, jak podczas poprzedniego spotkania z szefem i wyprostował się dumnie.

Jack chwilę później potwierdził jego słowa i spojrzeli po sobie. Przez sześć tygodni w Anglii obaj wyraźnie zmizernieli, ale uważali, że skoro do tej pory uniknęli poważniejszych kłopotów, dadzą radę nadal ich unikać. Mimo licznych trudności, konieczności ukrywania się i okazjonalnych sprzeczek, nie chcieli się poddawać. Byli przecież aurorami i obaj zamierzali zasłużyć na okazywane im zaufanie. Nie opuszczała ich determinacja, choć tęsknota za bliskimi i spokojnym życiu w Nowym Jorku coraz bardziej dawała się we znaki.

— Skoro jesteście pewni... — Blackwell ponownie zagłębił się w notatkach. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie robicie żadnych głupstw. Wiecie, że to bardzo delikatne zadanie.

— Oczywiście. A jak wygląda sytuacja w Nowym Jorku? — Jim nie mógł nie zadać tego pytania. Kusiło go, odkąd tylko wszedł do gabinetu szefa.

Blackwell nieco się rozluźnił.

— Na szczęście bez zmian. Na bieżąco obserwujemy sytuację, ale w mieście panuje spokój, w życiu Nowojorczyków nic się nie zmieniło — rzekł starszy auror. — Odnotowaliśmy jedynie nieznaczny wzrost imigracji z Wielkiej Brytanii, ale nad tym także panujemy.

James wcale nie dziwił się tym ludziom, że chwytali się wszelkich sposobów, by wydostać się z piekła, jakie zgotował im mroczny czarownik oraz jego zwolennicy. Wiedział jednak, że ucieczka poza granice Wysp Brytyjskich była trudna i niewielu się to udawało; większość niedoszłych uciekinierów zostawała przechwycona i z tego, co zdążył się zorientować, Ministerstwo Magii dotkliwie ich karało.

Nie mogli nic na to poradzić.

Musieli wypełniać swoją misję, zebrać tyle informacji, ile zdołają. Może nawet uda im się w końcu znaleźć sposób, by wedrzeć się do Ministerstwa Magii? James ostatnio coraz częściej o tym myślał, choć nie zdradził tego pragnienia szefowi. Nie sądził, by Blackwell zaaprobował tak szalony pomysł. Nie wspomniał nawet o swoich wcześniejszych rozważaniach o znalezieniu sposobu na przyłączenie się do brytyjskiego magicznego podziemia walczącego ze zwolennikami czarownika. Szef z pewnością uznałby to za lekkomyślne i nieodpowiedzialne, i po raz kolejny pouczyłby ich, że mają być obserwatorami, nie uczestnikami wydarzeń.

Zaledwie kilka dni po powrocie na Wyspy wszystko mocno się skomplikowało.

Piątego listopada stracił Jacka.

Ledwie aportowali się w niewielkim miasteczku na północy Anglii, otoczyła ichgrupa zamaskowanych czarodziejów. Z różdżek napastników wystrzeliły zaklęcia i choć oboje natychmiast zaczęli się bronić, Jack nagle runął na ziemię rażony zielonym promieniem.

James tylko dzięki wyjątkowemu szczęściu i doświadczeniu nabytemu w zawodzie aurora zawdzięczał to, że uciekł. Kiedy ich osaczyli i zabili Jacka, stracił jednak swój specjalny świstoklik, pomost łączący go z Ameryką. Miał tylko nadzieję, że tamtym nie uda się go aktywować.

Podczas ucieczki oberwał zaklęciem, które paskudnie rozcięło mu rękę. Owinął ją kawałkiem naprędce oczyszczonego materiału i ruszył przed siebie polną drogą. Pod warstwą szoku i otępienia błąkała się zaskakująco trzeźwa myśl, że powinien znaleźć nową kryjówkę na nadchodzącą noc. Nie mógł błąkać się po tych polach w nieskończoność.

Nie chciał myśleć o Jacku, ale widok jego twarzy i szarych oczu pusto wpatrujących się w przestrzeń prześladował go przez cały czas. Pomyślał także bliskich Jacka czekających na niego w Ameryce i poczuł wściekłość przedzierającą się przez warstwę odrętwienia.

Został zupełnie sam w obcym kraju. Nie mógł nawet wrócić po ciało przyjaciela, nie był takim głupcem, by ryzykować. Osłabiony klątwą i utratą krwi, nie miał nawet siły, żeby się zdeportować, a w pobliżu nie było żadnego miejsca, gdzie mógłby wynająć pokój. Ostatecznie rzucił na siebie zaklęcie zwodzące i przyczaił się w jakiejś stodole położonej obok niewielkiego, zaniedbanego domku. Zręcznie wspiął się na wyższy poziom i przysiadł w takim miejscu, by przez brudne okienko widzieć podwórze. Dopiero tam na spokojnie zajął się śladem po klątwie i zmusił się do zjedzenia swojej przedostatniej kanapki, czując się jednak, jakby żuł siano. W jego myślach nadal błąkał się Jack i jego ostatnie chwile. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zdołał mu pomóc i że uciekł, choć niedawno to on powtarzał, że powinni zlekceważyć polecenie szefa. Może gdyby podczas ostatniej wizyty w Nowym Jorku zdecydowali się jednak przerwać misję, nic takiego by się nie stało, a jego kolega nadal by żył?

Ponad dobę ukrywał się tam, wychodząc tylko raz, by pod nieobecność właścicieli domku zwinąć trochę czerstwego chleba i butelkę wody mineralnej. Przez większość czasu obserwował podwórze przez okno, wktórymś momencie dostrzegając idącą dróżką grupkę postaci. Zauważył trzech mężczyzn; jeden wyglądał na wyraźnie młodszego od pozostałych i miał ciemniejszą karnację, oraz dwie niskie, przysadziste postacie o niezbyt ludzkich rysach podążające tuż za mężczyznami. Znajdowały się jednak za daleko, by jednoznacznie określić, czym mogły być.

James znieruchomiał. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie wejdzie do stodoły i nie odnajdzie jego kryjówki. Ale tamci zatrzymali się przed mugolskim domkiem. Odnotował jeszcze, że jeden z dorosłych mężczyzn zakradł się do budynku tak samo, jak on parę godzin wcześniej i po chwili wyszedł, wpychając coś do torby. Po chwili dziwny pochód oddalił się i zniknął za wzgórzem, a mężczyzna zasnął z wyczerpania.

Wieczorem, po kilku godzinach złudnego spokoju, usłyszał jednak donośny huk. Zerwał się na równe nogi i przysunął do okienka, dostrzegając, że niewielki domek, do którego wdarł się po południu płonął, a z drzwi wypadły dwie odziane na czarno postacie, wlekące między sobą wyrywającego się mężczyznę.

Jego krzyki były słyszalne nawet na górnym poziomie stodoły. Zanim jednak James zdążył wyciągnąć różdżkę i zbiec na dół, postacie zdeportowały się wraz ze swoją przerażoną ofiarą.

Zaklął, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie zniknęli. Jedyne, co mógł jeszcze zrobić, to upewnić się, czy w pobliżu nie ma więcej czarodziejów w czerni, a kiedy to ustalił, rzucił szybkie _Aquamenti_ i zabrał się do gaszenia zgliszcz domku. Zastanawiał się, co teraz stanie się z mężczyzną, którego zabrano. Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zdążył go uwolnić.

W ciągu zaledwie dwóch dni już drugi raz nie udało mu się zapobiec nieszczęściu.

Zaklął i osunął się na ziemię, wpatrując się ponuro w osmalony budynek, z którego dachu i okien praktycznie nic nie zostało. Nie umiał uwierzyć, że zaledwie kilka dni temu rozmawiał z szefem w jego gabinecie, obserwując przez okno nowojorskie drapacze chmur. Czuł się, jakby to wydarzyło się w innym życiu, w którym miał poczucie misji i nienawidził się poddawać.

Teraz jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że wiele się zmieniło, że nie był już tym samym Jimem Greene'm, który zarzekał się, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku i nie trzeba się martwić ani o niego, ani o jego zadanie.

Nie minęło jednak dziesięć minut, kiedy w pobliżu znowu rozległ się trzask towarzyszący aportacji.

James natychmiast zesztywniał, nasłuchując, po czym bezszelestnie się przemieścił, zamierzając ukryć się na wypadek, gdyby wrócili tutaj śmierciożercy. Został sam, pozbawiony wsparcia, więc ujawnianie obecności byłoby skrajną głupotą. Nie był idiotą ani szaleńcem, żeby porywać się na coś takiego. Nawet w znacznie bezpieczniejszym Nowym Jorku aurorzy nigdy nie działali w pojedynkę.

Kiedy zginął Jack, nie miał innego wyboru.

Przyczajony w zaroślach, przyglądał się przybyszom. Ci nie mieli na sobie czarnych szat i srebrnych masek. Wyglądali jak zwyczajni czarodzieje, ale Jim po miesiącu życia w tym kraju i rozmowach z wieloma różnymi ludźmi wiedział, że to może być złudne.

Poruszył się niespokojnie w swojej kryjówce, po czym zdeportował się, zanim nieznajomi czarodzieje odkryli jego obecność.

**xxx**

_9 listopada 1997_

Krótko po powrocie z zajęć April wsunęła się ukradkiem do pokoju brata. Od czasu, gdy wyjechał, praktycznie tu nie zaglądała. Nawet rodzice niemal niewchodzili do tego pomieszczenia; jedynie mama od czasu do czasu odkurzała i wycierała meble.

Niepokój o Jamesa był wyczuwalny na każdym kroku, bo wbrew wcześniejszym zapowiedziom, brat od dłuższego czasu nie nawiązywał kontaktu. Odkąd przyleciał z ostatnim raportem i zajrzał na chwilę do domu, dziewczyna nie widziała go już ani razu.

Obawiała się najgorszego, choć starała się o tym nie myśleć. Przecież jej bratu, jednemu z najzdolniejszych aurorów na kursie, nie mogło się stać nic złego, na pewno potrafiłby sobie poradzić z każdą sytuacją — przynajmniej do tego próbowała przekonać samą siebie.

Bardziej obawiali się tylko rodzice — byli mugolami i choć na wieść o tym, że ich dzieci mają zdolności czarodziejskie, zainteresowali się magią i zaakceptowali drugą naturę swoich latorośli, wciąż nie oswoili się z tym, że i James, i April postanowili zostać aurorami.

— April! — Usłyszała nagle.

Zbiegła po schodach, prawie potykając się o rozwiązane sznurówki conversów. Susan Greene siedziała w salonie, rozmawiając przez telefon.

— To James! — powiedziała ściszonym głosem, wskazując na słuchawkę ledwie widoczną spod rudych włosów równie bujnych jak u córki.

Dziewczyna wypuściła powietrze, dając tym samym wyraz ulgi. James żył, dzwonił do nich!

— Mogę z nim porozmawiać?

Matka przekazała jej słuchawkę, po czym odsunęła się.

— Jim! Wreszcie! Zapomniałeś naszego numeru czy jak?

— _Jack nie żyje, April. Tutaj robi się coraz gorzej_ — powiedział James, na co April jęknęła w słuchawkę, a z jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech.

Jego głos brzmiał znacznie słabiej niż podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. Czuła w nim rezygnację.

— _Straciłem świstoklik, ale udało mi się załatwić bilet na samolot do Stanów. Za kilka dni wracam._

— Jim...

— _Ukrywam się wśród mugoli. Obecnie przyczaiłem się w Londynie. Nie martw się o mnie, daję sobie radę. Tylko Jack... Otoczyli nas, udało mi się przedrzeć, ale..._ — urwał na moment, jakby mówienie o tych wydarzeniach sprawiało mu ogromną trudność. — _Dzwoniłem do Blackwella, on już o wszystkim wie. Ale nie mów o tym naszym rodzicom. Nie chcę, żeby niepotrzebnie się zamartwiali. Mama i tak już za dużo o tym myśli._

Mężczyzna urwał. April kurczowo zacisnęła dłoń na słuchawce, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Jack, kumpel jej brata, zginął. James ledwo uciekł.

— Wracaj do nas szybko — powiedziała. — I nie pakuj się już w żadne niebezpieczne sytuacje, dobrze?

— _Obiecuję_ — rzekł jeszcze. — _Porozmawiamy po moim powrocie, dobrze?_

Po chwili się rozłączył, a April drżącymi dłońmi odłożyła słuchawkę i spojrzała na matkę, która przez cały czas kręciła się po pokoju, najwyraźniej starając się tuszować zdenerwowanie.

— James przyleci za kilka dni. Zgubił świstoklik, musi wrócić w normalny sposób — powiedziała tylko.

Zgodnie z wolą brata przemilczała sprawę Jacka i niebezpieczeństw, na jakie był narażony. Miała nadzieję, że matka nie wyczyta nic niepokojącego z wyrazu jej twarzy. Nie lubiła okłamywać rodziców, ale wiedziała, że matka źle znosiła wszelkie niepokojące wiadomości.

Po chwili wyszła na korytarz i zanim Susan zdążyła ją zawołać, pobiegła do swojego pokoju.

**xxx**

_11 listopada 1997_

Constance pchnęła ciężkie drzwi na tyłach jednego z manhattańskich wieżowców i wyszła na Magic Street, otulając się ciasno płaszczem.

Dzisiejszy dzień był bardzo chłodny, ale korzystając z tego, że wreszcie znalazła się w magicznej dzielnicy, wyjęła różdżkę i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające, by następnie niespiesznym krokiem ruszyć w stronę kiosku z magicznymi gazetami. Nie przychodziła tutaj od kilku dni, ale sprzedawca zawsze przechowywał dla niej wszystkie numery „Proroka codziennego".

Dzisiejszego dnia ulica była bardziej opustoszała niż latem, kiedy wszędzie kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi. Teraz widziała tu jedynie kilkanaście postaci także otulających się kurtkami i płaszczami, a kawiarniany ogródek, w którym przed laty pierwszy raz zobaczyła swojego męża, był opustoszały. Wiatr poruszał złożonymi parasolami, które latem ocieniały stoliki, a wszyscy klienci siedzieli w środku. Przez okna widziała zatłoczone pomieszczenie i rozgadanych ludzi.

Choć w Anglii wojna toczyła się od kilku miesięcy, sytuacja w Nowym Jorku pozostawała bez zmian. Constance czasami zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle pamiętali o wydarzeniach na Wyspach, tym bardziej, że od jakiegoś czasu już niemal nie wspominano o tym w magicznej telewizji.

Od nowojorskiej normy odbiegało tylko to, że Constance częściej niż dawniej natykała się na brytyjskich czarodziejów, łatwo rozpoznawalnych dzięki szatom bądź bardzo dziwacznie dobranym zestawom ubraniowym charakterystycznym dla magów nieobeznanych z mugolską modą.

Podeszła do kiosku i chwilę później oddaliła się, ściskając w ręce plik gazet. Nagle jednak z zamyślenia wyrwał ją cichy głos:

— Przepraszam... pani jest Brytyjką? — spytała szeptem drobna czarownica, spoglądając na plik „Proroków codziennych".

Constance od razu zorientowała się, że najprawdopodobniej miała do czynienia z kolejną uciekinierką z Wysp. Kobieta nosiła długą do ziemię szatę, a jej akcent brzmiał zupełnie inaczej niż amerykański, kojarzył jej się z Londynem, choć od wielu lat tam nie była.

Zaskoczona Constance powoli skinęła głową. Nie przestawała obserwować nieznajomej. Uparcie doszukiwała się w niej podobieństwa do przedstawicieli któregoś z czystokrwistych rodów, ale rozluźniła się dopiero, kiedy nie dostrzegła nic niepokojącego, żadnej charakterystycznej cechy. Kobieta wyglądała zwyczajnie: ciemne włosy i oczy, jasna cera, ocieplana szata, spod której było widać czarną spódnicę i żakiet.

Mimo upływu lat nadal bała się, że zostanie odnaleziona przez kogoś z dawnego życia, a jej tożsamość zostanie odkryta.

— Od jak dawna mieszka pani w Nowym Jorku?

— Od kilkunastu lat.

Odpowiedź Constance była lakoniczna, a jej postawa nacechowana wyniosłą obojętnością. Nie zamierzała wdawać się w szczegóły w obecności zupełnie obcej, niezaufanej osoby. Ale mimo upływu lat tęskniła za swoim krajem, zwłaszcza że na co dzień przebywała głównie wśród Amerykanów. Nie wykazywała jednak większego zainteresowania losem nieznajomej. Nie obchodziły jej cudze problemy.

Bez względu na wszystkie życiowe komplikacje w głębi duszy nigdy nie przestała być Constance Yaxley. Mogła nienawidzić rodziców i brata, a nawet poślubić Michaela Granta, ale nie potrafiła zmienić tego, w jaki sposób została wychowana.

— Uciekła pani w czasie pierwszej wojny?

— Zgadza się.

— Mugolaczka, tak?

— Ależ skąd! — Constance prychnęła, urażona tym stwierdzeniem.

Pochodziła z jednego z najstarszych brytyjskich rodów czystej krwi, ale niestety nie mogła się tym pochwalić. W konsternację wprawiało ją jednak to, że czarownica nadal tutaj stała, najwyraźniej niezrażona szorstkim potraktowaniem. Mało tego, wydawała się patrzeć na nią z ciekawością, zapewne zastanawiając się, dlaczego ktoś taki jak ona musiał uciekać aż do Stanów.

Constance nie potrzebowała zainteresowania. Nie chciała zostać rozpoznana. Już otworzyła usta, by w jakiś sposób spławić ciekawską kobietę, ale na szczęście od konieczności dalszej rozmowy wybawiła ją trójka dzieci, które nagle podbiegły do brytyjskiej uciekinierki. Constance, korzystając z tego, że kobieta zajęła się nimi, odwróciła się na pięcie i z ulgą odeszła.

**xxx**

_14 listopada 1997_

James kręcił się bez celu po Londynie, obserwując snujących się ulicami mugoli. Już pojutrze miał wrócić do Nowego Jorku. Przez ostatnie dni, odkąd zginął Jack, nie był sobą. Wspomnienie umierającego partnera dręczyło go zarówno nocami, gdy próbował zasnąć, jak i w ciągu dnia, kiedy szukał zapomnienia, krążąc po mokrych od deszczu ulicach. Śnił mu się martwy wzrok kolegi, ale nie mógł się poruszyć, jakby był przyklejony do chodnika. Postacie w czerni biegły w jego stronę, ale on czuł się, jakby jego nogi powoli zastygały w gęstniejącym cemencie, i patrzył na krew powoli sączącą się spod ciała kolegi, płynącą w jego stronę.

Budził go zwykle rozbłysk zielonego światła lub silny uścisk martwej dłoni Jacka, zaciskającej się na jego kostce, jakby ciągnącej go w swoją stronę, zatrzymującej w miejscu, gdzie roiło się od postaci w czerni.

Pod wpływem tych koszmarów czuł się jeszcze bardziej winny śmierci Jacka. Misja, jeszcze niedawno tak dla niego ważna, obecnie zeszła na dalszy plan. Choć próbował się do tego zmusić, od tamtego dnia praktycznie nie spisywał raportu, nie potrafiąc skupić się na formułowaniu rzeczowych wniosków. Zbyt długo zwlekał z powrotem do kraju, ale wiedział, że dalsze tkwienie tutaj nie ma sensu i już nic więcej nie osiągnie. Nie miał nawet pomysłu, co zrobić dla brytyjskich czarodziejów. Wciąż mógł jednak pomóc swoim pobratymcom, wracając i przekazując szefowi wszystkie uzyskane informacje. Tak, jak mu kazano. Gdyby zrezygnowali wcześniej, Jack by żył, a on nie musiałby się zmagać z palącym poczuciem winy, powoli wyniszczającym go od środka.

Uparcie unikał magicznej dzielnicy, trzymając się bezpieczniejszego, pewniejszego świata mugoli. Po kraju wciąż błąkały się grupy czarodziejów wyszukujące mugolaków i zdrajców, ale Londyn wydawał się być od nich stosunkowo wolny.

A przynajmniej łatwiej było tutaj wtopić się w tłum i uniknąć złapania. Był przecież jednym z wielu przewijających się tu zwykłych ludzi. Wyglądał zupełnie jak mugol, a także myślał i działał jak jeden z nich.

Może nie powinien być aurorem, skoro sytuacja panująca na Wyspach tak bardzo go dobijała? W Ameryce służba wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, a sytuacja była dużo bardziej stabilna.

Może powinien posłuchać rodziców i po skończeniu edukacji w czarodziejskim liceum pójść na mugolską uczelnię, po której mógłby podjąć jakąś normalną pracę?

Czuł się słaby i żałosny. Po pewności siebie, jaka towarzyszyła mu w chwili wyjazdu, nie było już ani śladu. Musiał wreszcie przyznać sam przed sobą, że zdecydowanie nie był przygotowany na to, co tutaj zastał. Ogarnięta wojną Anglia była zupełnie innym światem od tego, który znał. Zadanie go przerosło.

James Greene czuł się przegrany.

Szedł ulicą między rzędem starych kamienic, kiedy nagle poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok, jakby byłobserwowany. Początkowo całkowicie zignorował to uczucie; pod wpływem śmierci Jacka i późniejszych koszmarów często nachodziły go paranoiczne myśli i wszędzie wypatrywał zamaskowanych postaci, za co później ganił się w duchu.

Obejrzał się ponownie, po czym skręcił w boczną ulicę. Prawie nie było tu mugoli. Deszczowa pogoda najwyraźniej sprawiła, że pochowali się w domach. Przebiegł przez ulicę i znowu dał nura w boczne odgałęzienie, zamierzając znaleźć najbliższy przystanek i pojechać do centrum.

Właśnie wtedy dostrzegł czerwony rozbłysk. Stało się to tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążył zrobić uniku, nie mówiąc o wyciągnięciu różdżki.

Zwalił się ciężko na mokry chodnik.

Nie widział tego nikt oprócz dwóch postaci w czarnych płaszczach, które niespiesznie ruszyły w jego stronę.

**xxx**

_14 listopada 1997_

Gdy się obudził, dookoła panował półmrok.

Uchylił powieki i uniósł się nieznacznie, stwierdzając, że znalazł się w czymś w rodzaju piwnicy. Co dziwniejsze, nie był tu sam; pod ścianą leżało kilka nieruchomych ciał. Przez chwilę przyglądał im się uważnie ze swojego miejsca, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki.

Okazało się, że nie miał przy sobie różdżki, a jego plecak ze wszystkimi rzeczami zapewne nadal był w pokoju, który wynajął na czas pobytu w Londynie.

Zaklął. I pomyśleć, że został złapany zaledwie dwa dni przed planowanym wylotem do Nowego Jorku...

Po chwili jednak ponownie rozejrzał się po piwnicy. Musiał myśleć trzeźwo, tak, jak uczono go na kursie. Jeśli pozwoli, by opanowały go negatywne emocje, nigdy się stąd nie wydostanie. A musiał to zrobić, jeśli chciał wrócić do kraju, do April...

Myśl o czekających na niego siostrze i rodzicach natychmiast dodała mu energii i motywacji, podobnie jak wspomnienie szefa pokładającego w nim zaufanie.

Wstał powoli, czując lekkie zawroty głowy, zapewne pozostałość po zaklęciu, którym go ogłuszono. Znowu sięgnął do kieszeni, tym razem szperając w poszukiwaniu przedmiotów, którymi mógłby otworzyć zamek. Jak przystało na aurora z Nowego Jorku, zawsze musiał mieć w zanadrzu jakieś mugolskie sztuczki.

W podszewce kurtki znalazł podręczny zestaw wytrychów. Ledwo jednak zdołał dotknąć zamka, kiedy poczuł, jak jakaś nieznana siła odrzuciła go do tyłu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że drzwi musiały być zaczarowane. Nie przewidział tego.

Znowu zaklął. Wtedy jeden z leżących przy ścianie ludzi poruszył się i James po raz pierwszy dostrzegł twarz tej osoby.

Nieznajomy przez chwilę przypatrywał mu się uważnie. Małe, mętne oczy na dłużej zatrzymały się na jego ciemnorudych włosach.

— Jesteś jednym z dzieciaków Weasleyów?

— N-Nie — mruknął James, i tak nie wiedząc, o kogo chodzi. Po chwili jednak zadał pytanie, które najbardziej go w tej chwili nurtowało: — Gdzie jesteśmy?

Czarodziej rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jak na ich parszywe położenie wyglądał na całkowicie opanowanego, zupełnie jakby w ogóle nie zaskoczyło go schwytanie.

— Najprawdopodobniej w podziemiach ministerstwa — wyszeptał. — To tutaj szmalcownicy sprowadzają złapane szlamy.

_Szlama_. James już zdążył poznać to obraźliwe określenie. Właśnie tym był dla Brytyjczyków.

Nie zdążył zapytać o nic więcej, bo chwilę później drzwi się otworzyły i dwie zamaskowane postacie wywlekły jego rozmówcę na zewnątrz. Czarodziej nawet nie krzyknął ani nie zaczął się szarpać, jednak Greene zauważył, że w jego oczach czaił się strach.

Teraz mógł tylko czekać, aż tamci przyjdą po niego. Nie spędził jednak tego czasu bezczynnie; kilkakrotnie przemierzył całą piwnicę, sprawdzając ściany i posadzkę, i szukając jakichś słabych punktów tego pomieszczenia. Musiał też uspokajać grupkę pozostałych czarodziejów, którzy po przebudzeniu okazali się dużo bardziej spanikowani niż mężczyzna, którego zabrano na początku. Jedna z kobiet krzyczała i płakała, a siedzący obok niej czarodziej zerwał się i doskoczył do drzwi, od których chwilę później odrzuciło go zaklęcie ochronne. Jim nawet nie zdążył go przed tym ostrzec.

Tamci wrócili jakąś godzinę później. Czarownica zaczęła histeryzować jeszcze głośniej, a jej towarzysz skulił się w kącie.

— Ty. — Wskazano na Jamesa. — Idziesz z nami. Już!

Mężczyzna nawet nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy złapano go pod ręce i wywleczono na korytarz, równie ponury jak piwnica, ale oświetlony mdłymi pochodniami.

— Dokąd mnie prowadzicie?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Czarodzieje tylko wzmocnili uścisk, by po chwili wprowadzić go do kolejnego pomieszczenia. James mógł jedynie zastanawiać się, co z nim teraz zrobią. Miał jednak złe przeczucia.

Oczom Jamesa ukazał się szary stół, za którym siedział czarodziej o prymitywnej twarzy i zimnych, niemal gadzich oczach. W kątach pomieszczenia czaiły się kolejne dwie postacie w czarnych szatach. Na kamiennej posadzce widniały nikłe smugi jeszcze świeżej krwi.

Posadzono go przed stołem, na którym leżało kilka arkuszy pergaminu. James zauważył wypisane na nich nazwiska. Czarodziej jednak dostrzegł jego wzrok, bo przysunął pergaminy bliżej siebie i spojrzał na niego z nieskrywaną pogardą, przyglądając się jego mugolskim ubraniom.

— Nazwisko?

Mężczyzna milczał. Dopiero, kiedy jeden ze stojących za nim czarodziejów dźgnął go różdżką w plecy, zdecydował się odpowiedzieć.

— James Greene.

Czarodziej chwycił jeden z arkuszy, najwyraźniej szukając na nim jego nazwiska.

— Nie ma cię na liście, Greene — wycedził po chwili. — A może jesteś, tylko pod innym nazwiskiem? Już z daleka czuć od ciebie odór szlamowatej krwi.

James wciąż milczał, gorączkowo zastanawiając się nad jakimś wyjściem z obecnej sytuacji. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi, jednak wciąż pilnowały ich postaci w czerni. Nie było tutaj też żadnego okna.

Czarodziej o prymitywnej twarzy zwrócił się w stronę czających się w kącie towarzyszy. W jego spojrzeniu pojawił się cień mściwej satysfakcji, który nie spodobał się Jimowi.

— Widzę, że komuś należy przypomnieć, jak się nazywa. Wiecie, co robić?

James, kierowany instynktem, zerwał się z krzesła i uskoczył w bok, a zaklęcie osmaliło drzwi. W obliczu przewagi przeciwników nie miał jednak szans, więc po chwili został trafiony. Zgiął się w pół i niemal natychmiast osunął się na ziemię, czując ból, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. W czasie służby parę razy został zraniony, jak niemal każdy auror. Nawet w Anglii zdążył już oberwać klątwą, tamtego feralnego dnia, kiedy zginął Jack. Jednak to wszystko było niczym w porównaniu z tym, co odczuwał teraz.

Wielokrotnie słyszał, że śmierciożercy uwielbiają czarną magię i posługują się nią nadzwyczaj chętnie, jednak poznanie tego na własnej skórze było zupełnie innym doświadczeniem.

Zaskoczyło go to, nie spodziewał się, że będzie aż tak okropnie, gorzej niż w najbardziej szalonych opowieściach. Nie krzyczał, choć czuł się, jakby każdy jego nerw ogarnął ogień. Zagryzał policzki od środka, czując w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi. Był w końcu aurorem, nie mógł dawać im satysfakcji. Kosztowało go to jednak wiele energii.

Kiedy uwolniono go od zaklęcia, znieruchomiał, z ulgą witając przyjemny chłód podłogi. Jedynie delikatne drżenie jego ciała zdradzało, że wciąż odczuwał uporczywe mrowienie w mięśniach.

— Nazwisko?

— Już mówiłem. James Greene — wydyszał.

Czuł, że nie dadzą mu spokoju. Zaklął w duchu. Na taką ewentualność też nie był przygotowany.

— Nie mamy na liście żadnego Greene'a. Jeśli nie chcesz znowu oberwać, mów, jak naprawdę się nazywasz.

Nie zamierzał się przyznawać do tego, skąd jest ani dla kogo pracuje. Ale nie mógł tego zdradzić. Już i tak zawalił sprawę, bo dał się złapać.

— James Greene — powtórzył z uporem.

Zadyszka miała jednak tę zaletę, że zniekształcała jego amerykański akcent. Nawet nie wstał z ziemi, w myślach przygotowując się na kolejne uderzenie klątwy.

Tym razem trzymano go pod zaklęciem na tyle długo, że zapomniał o swoim wcześniejszym postanowieniu i zaczął krzyczeć. Czarodziej o prymitywnej twarzy wydawał się zadowolony, patrząc na dygoczącego na posadzce młodego aurora.

Wciąż jednak było mu trudno uwierzyć, że w cywilizowanych czasach mogły dziać się tak przerażające rzeczy.

W końcu dano mu spokój z nazwiskiem i zaczęto zadawać także inne pytania.

— Po przetransportowaniu do ministerstwa zabrano ci różdżkę. Dwanaście cali, jesion i pióro hipogryfa?

Wciąż leżący na posadzce James ledwie dostrzegalnie skinął głową, po czym spojrzał w sufit, starając się pokazać swoje lekceważenie i niechęć.

— Status krwi?

— Jakie to ma znaczenie?

James wiedział, że i tak nie uniknie kłopotów. Chciał więc możliwie jak najbardziej utrudnić czarodziejowi zadanie.

— Odpowiadaj na pytania.

— Przecież znacie odpowiedź.

Włożył w swoją wypowiedź tyle ironii, ile zdołał, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Udało mu się jednak odnieść swój cel, bo mężczyzna o prymitywnej twarzy niemal poczerwieniał z gniewu i, nie oglądając się na swoich zakapturzonych pomocników, wyjął własną różdżkę.

Gdy zwlekał z odpowiedziami na pytania, ponaglano go czarnomagicznymi klątwami. Nawet, kiedy w którymś momencie w końcu zemdlał, przebudzono go szybkim _Enervate_.

James otworzył oczy, choć świat wokół niego zdawał się wirować jak na karuzeli, a powieki zalewała krew wypływająca z rozcięcia na skroni.

— Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyliśmy, śmieciu — warknął jeden z czarodziejów, kopiąc go pod żebra.

Mężczyzna jęknął i skulił się na posadzce, mimo dotkliwego bólu spoglądając na Brytyjczyków z nienawiścią. Z jego ust poleciała strużka krwi i wymiocin.

— Możecie się chrzanić! — wycharczał.

Czarodziej o prymitywnej twarzy warknął.

Nie przyznał się, że pracuje dla amerykańskiego Ministerstwa Magii, nawet, kiedy zaczęto na niego rzucać także zaklęcia tnące. Wiedział, że i tak nie mają możliwości tego sprawdzić, chybaże podaliby mu eliksir prawdy i zadali odpowiednio sprecyzowane pytania, ale, co go zaskoczyło, żaden się na to nie zdobył.

Czując spływającą po skórze krew, nagle pozazdrościł Jackowi szybkiego, nagłego końca. Dopiero potem przypomniał sobie o czekającej na niego April. Nie, nie mógł się poddać. Musiał przetrwać, jeśli nie dla siebie, to dla niej. April znaczyła dla niego nawet więcej niż powierzona misja, więc konsekwentnie brnął w kłamstwa, czekając na moment, kiedy czarodzieje się nim znudzą i myśląc o swoim celu — powrocie do kraju, do bliskich.

Teraz jednak to pragnienie wydawało mu się znacznie bardziej odległe.

**xxx**

_21 listopada 1997_

Charles Blackwell był w trakcie przeglądania comiesięcznych raportów nadsyłanych z innych oddziałów Biura Aurorów, kiedy do jego gabinetu wsunął się jeden z młodszych pracowników, Simon Leighton, dźwigając kolejną stertę „Proroków codziennych".

— Przepraszam, że nie wyrobiłem się z tym wczoraj, brytyjskie gazety docierają teraz z kilkudniowym opóźnieniem — rzucił Leighton, z braku wolnego miejsca na biurku kładąc gazety na najbliższym wolnym krześle.

Blackwell machnął ręką. Kiedy auror wyszedł, nie od razu się za to zabrał. W końcu koordynowanie działań aurorów na terenie kraju było ważniejsze niż wydarzenia za oceanem, które póki co wciąż nie wychodziły poza obręb Wielkiej Brytanii. W ostatnim czasie coraz bardziejtraktowano jego zainteresowanie tym tematem i wyczekiwanie na nowe informacje jako fanaberię, zwłaszcza że początkowe niepokoje wśród najwyższych struktur ministerstwa z biegiem czasu zmalały. Czasami sam zaczynał postrzegać to jako zwykły kaprys, ciekawostkę i coraz częściej musiał przekonywać się, że to jednak ma sens, że Greene i Simmons nie narażali się nadaremnie, bo wszystkie ich informacje jednak się do czegoś przysłużyły i Biuro było znacznie lepiej przygotowane, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

Większość szefów departamentów zajmowała się zwykłymi obowiązkami, a doniesieniami z Wysp interesował się głównie Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów oraz Departament Przestrzegania Prawa. Nawet Minister Magii coraz rzadziej zasypywał go pytaniami o potencjalne zagrożenia, najwyraźniej bardziej skupiony na sprawach mugolskiego rządu. Natomiast o oddelegowaniu Greene'a i Simmonsa wydawał się pamiętać jedynie Fairchild, który wciąż zarzucał go pytaniami o misję i irytował się, że nie wszystko szło tak, jak początkowo planowali.

Charles skrzywił się, przypominając sobie otrzymany przed niespełna dwoma tygodniami telefon od Greene'a i wieści o komplikacjach wynikłych w trakcie misji. Choć auror obiecał, że w ciągu kilku dni pojawi się w kraju, nadal nie nawiązywał kontaktu. Blackwell musiał samotnie tłumaczyć się krewnym Simmonsa, którzydomagali się bardziej szczegółowych wyjaśnień i regularnie wydzwaniali, ponaglając go do konkretnych działań.

Nie mógł ich obwiniać. Gdyby to jego syn zginął na misji, też z pewnością nie chciałby tego tak zostawić. Wolałby jednak, żeby Greene wrócił. Coraz bardziej żałował, że nie przerwał tego wcześniej, że nie był bardziej stanowczy wobec tych młodych, pewnych siebie aurorów.

Kiedy skończył z teczkami, z ulgą je odsunął i spojrzał w okno. Niebo widoczne między drapaczami chmur było szare od wiszących nad miastem chmur. Gdy podjechał do okna na obrotowym krześle i spojrzał w dół, ujrzał ulicę jak zwykle zatłoczoną Nowojorczykami.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i z powrotem dojechał do biurka, po czym chwycił gazety, od czasu do czasu wynotowując na kartce co ciekawsze fakty.

Nagle jednak dostrzegł coś, co skutecznie przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

Wśród zdjęć schwytanych mugolaków zauważył mężczyznę łudząco podobnego do Jamesa Greene'a. Przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Młody, rudowłosy czarodziej wpatrywał się w przestrzeń pustym wzrokiem, a jednego oka prawie nie było widać z powodu opuchlizny. Miał też rozcięte usta, rozkwaszony nos i był mocno posiniaczony, ale Blackwell już po chwili nie miał wątpliwości.

Ze zdjęcia patrzył na niego jego informator. Z tekstu zamieszczonego pod rzędem fotografii wynikało, że schwytani mugolacy zostaną przetransportowani do Azkabanu.

Nawet Blackwell słyszał o tym przerażającym miejscu. W tej chwili jednak o wiele bardziej martwił go fakt, że jego pracownik został złapany w trakcie wykonywania swojej misji.

Natychmiast chwycił gazetę i udał się do Fairchilda. Nie zamierzał tego tak zostawiać. To on wysłał Greene'a na tę misję, w pewnym sensie czuł sięodpowiedzialny i miał wyrzuty sumienia, że nie naciskał, by wysłano kogoś po niego już wcześniej.

— Silvia, wpuść mnie do Fairchilda. To bardzo pilne — rzucił w stronę sekretarki, która szukała czegoś w swojej maleńkiej torebce.

— Szef jest teraz bardzo zajęty. Rozmawia z szefem Departamentu Współpracy z Mugolami.

Blackwell zaklął, co mu się bardzo rzadko zdarzało.

— Powiedz mu, że to poważna sprawa.

— Proszę chwileczkę poczekać.

Mężczyzna usiadł, a Silvia wstała zza biurka i zalotnie balansując ramionami, podeszła do drzwi gabinetu Fairchilda i po chwili zniknęła w środku.

Szef przyjął go jednak dopiero, kiedy zakończył wcześniejszą rozmowę.

Blackwell rzucił gazetę na jego biurko i otworzył ją na stronie ze zdjęciami zesłanych do Azkabanu mugolaków.

— Złapali Greene'a.

W twarzy mężczyzny zauważył niepokój. Zapewne zastanawiał się, jakie konsekwencje mogło mieć przechwycenie ich aurora przez brytyjskie ministerstwo i tamtejszą organizację czarnomagiczną. Oboje liczyli na to, że Greene nie zdradził żadnych informacji, ale nie mieli gwarancji, że tego nie zrobił. Blackwell poważnie wątpił, żeby tamci łagodnie się z nim obchodzili.

— To bardzo niedobrze, Blackwell — odezwał się w końcu. — Bardzo niedobrze. Ale wiesz, że nie da się już nic zrobić, nie możemy go stamtąd wydostać. Nie mamy żadnego wpływu na to, co się tam dzieje.

Spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. W obecnej sytuacji nie mogli nic zrobić, żeby wydostać Greene'a z rąk Brytyjczyków. Jakakolwiek ingerencja nie dość, że zapewne nie przyniosłaby rezultatów, to jeszcze mogłaby przyciągnąć niepotrzebną uwagę brytyjskiego czarownika i jego organizacji. Nie zamierzali ryzykować bezpieczeństwem całego kraju z powodu jednego aurora.

Powoli skinął głową. Musieli poświęcić Greene'a dla większego dobra. Już zaczynał siebie za to nienawidzić, ale wiedział, że nie mogą postąpić inaczej.

Greene zrozumiałby.

— Musimy poczekać, aż to wszystko się skończy — rzekł jeszcze Fairchild. — Ale do tego czasu...

Blackwell wiedział, co to oznaczało — James Greene będzie musiał pozostać w rękach Brytyjczyków aż do zakończenia wojny i odwilży w napiętych relacjach między obydwoma krajami. O ile przeżyje do tego czasu.

— Musimy też zachować zwiększoną ostrożność. Nie wiemy, ile Greene im zdradził.

Blackwell przez moment poczuł się poirytowany bezdusznością i pragmatyzmem szefa, ale i tu musiał przyznać mu rację.

Znowu pokiwał głową.

— Powiadomię jego rodzinę.

Chwilę później wyszedł z gabinetu. Od dawna nie czuł się równie podle, choć w pracy aurora często stykał się z ludzkim nieszczęściem.

**xxx**

_21 listopada 1997_

April przemykała między sztucznymi budynkami naturalnej wielkości usytuowanymi na niezwykle realistycznie przygotowanej makiecie na terenie ośrodka szkoleniowego Akademii Aurorów. Cała ta scenografia służyła jednemu celowi — szkoleniu przyszłych aurorów w warunkach jak najbardziej przypominających miejskie, bo większość z nich w przyszłości miała pracować głównie w miastach. Była to chyba jedna z ulubionych przez April części ośrodka i cieszyła się, że dzisiejszego dnia ich zajęcia praktyczne znowu odbywały się właśnie tutaj. Po wrześniu i październiku spędzonych głównie albo na wykładach, albo na ćwiczeniu w warunkach leśnych i na polach, była stęskniona imitacji miasta z licznymi zakamarkami, ulicami i przeszkodami.

Skręciła w kolejną uliczkę i rozejrzała się, przez cały czas trzymając w dłoni różdżkę. Z poprzednich ćwiczeń pamiętała rozkład większości ważniejszych ulic, więc rzadko spoglądała na schowaną w kieszeni mapkę makiety. Dzisiejszego dnia odbywali ćwiczenia pojedynczo, nie w parach ani zespołach, więc musiała zdać się tylko na własny instynkt, by przejść przez całą scenografię i unieszkodliwić jak najwięcej manekinów wystrzeliwujących sztuczne imitacje zaklęć. To właśnie one były dzisiejszymi celami szkolących się aurorów.

Większymi ulicami przesuwały się zaczarowane atrapy samochodów oraz kukły imitujące mugoli, jednak głównie w mniejszych znajdowały się manekiny z zaklęciami.

Zręcznie przemknęła między dwoma autami i dała nura w jeden z takich zaułków, unosząc różdżkę jeszcze wyżej i rozglądając się. Tak, jak się spodziewała, z pod ziemi nagle wychynęła wysoka na niemal dwa metry kukła mężczyzny z wyciągniętą różdżką, z której zaczęły strzelać zaklęcia.

Choć April doskonale wiedziała, że zaklęcia nie są prawdziwe i nie zrobią jej żadnej krzywdy, była świadoma, że jest obserwowana przez prowadzących szkolenie, którzy z pewnością ocenią jej skuteczność także na podstawie rozliczenia, ile razy pozwoliła się trafić świetlistymi promieniami.

Robiła szybkie uniki, dzięki czemu została trafiona tylko raz. Uniosła jednak swoją różdżkę i także zaczęła rzucać zaklęciami w kukłę, która przesuwała się na boki, do przodu i do tyłu. Chwilę później udało jej się wycelować na tyle dobrze, że sztuczny czarodziej runął na ziemię.

Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem i ruszyła dalej.

Po dwóch godzinach zmęczona, ale zadowolona z siebie ukończyła scenografię miejską. Zaliczyła na tyle mało trafień zaklęciami i unieszkodliwiła wystarczająco dużo manekinów, że była pewna pozytywnego wyniku.

Zamieniwszy parę zdań ze znajomymi, którzy także ukończyli dzisiejsze ćwiczenia, ruszyła w stronę parkingu, wyciągając z torby nieporęczny telefon komórkowy z antenką i włączając go. Właśnie wtedy odkryła, że ma kilka nieodebranych połączeń.

Oparła się o drzwi swojego samochodu i połączyła się z nieznanym jej numerem.

— _Pani April Greene_? — spytał jakiś męski głos.

Dziewczyna potwierdziła.

— _Proszę jak najszybciej przyjechać do Kwatery Głównej Biura Aurorów w Ministerstwie Magii_ — polecił mężczyzna. — _To bardzo pilne_.

— Ale... O co chodzi?

Nieznajomy jednak rozłączył się. April zdała sobie sprawę, że może być tylko jeden powód, dla którego wezwano ją do Biura Aurorów — James.

Dawno nie jechała do miasta tak szybko, a przez całą drogę jej myśli zajmował głównie lęk o brata, który wbrew swoim zapowiedziom, że niedługo wróci, nadal nie pojawiał się w Nowym Jorku.

W końcu zostawiła swój pojazd na parkingu podziemnym dla interesantów i najszybciej, jak się dało, dostała się do Biura Aurorów. W tej chwili jej myśli zajmował głównie James i wspomnienia ich ostatniej rozmowy.

Miała nadzieję, że wszystko z nim w porządku i że szef Biura nie ma dla niej żadnych złych wieści.

Zaprowadzono ją do jego gabinetu. Widziała Blackwella kilka razy w Akademii, jednak tutaj od razu uderzył ją wyraz twarzy mężczyzny. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i usiadła na wyznaczonym miejscu. Rodziców tutaj nie było, przebywali obecnie poza miastem i nie mieliby możliwości uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie.

— Domyślasz się, dlaczego cię tutaj wezwałem? — spytał starszy auror, wpatrując się w April zza biurka.

— James — mruknęła tylko, spuszczając głowę i pozwalając, by rude loki przysłoniły większą część jej twarzy.

Blackwell sięgnął dłonią po leżącą na blacie gazetę i otworzył ją, wskazując na jedno ze zdjęć. April dostrzegła mocno sponiewieranego mężczyznę o ciemnorudych włosach i zielonych oczach. Gdy go rozpoznała, z jej ust wyrwał się stłumiony okrzyk.

— James został schwytany przez członków brytyjskiej organizacji czarnomagicznej, której członkowie zwą się śmierciożercami. Najprawdopodobniej zesłano go do Azkabanu.

April słyszała o tym miejscu na wykładach Everdeena, ale nie chciała w to wierzyć. Wolała łudzić się, że na tym zdjęciu znajdował ktoś bardzo podobny do jej brata. Przecież Jim był zbyt dobry, by dać się złapać, miał tak znakomite wyniki...

— Nie, to niemożliwe... Jim mówił, że niedługo wraca do kraju... Jack zginął... James chciał przerwać misję!

— Choć bardzo bym chciał, żeby było inaczej, niestety to prawda.

— Nie da się go jakoś uwolnić? Przecież on nie może...

Blackwell przerwał jej.

— Nic nie możemy zrobić. Nasze uprawnienia tam nie sięgają. Zresztą, amerykańskie Ministerstwo Magii kilka miesięcy temu uchwaliło decyzję o nie interweniowaniu w konflikt toczący się w Wielkiej Brytanii — rzekł, po czym zwiesił głos. — Przykro mi, ale nie możemy złamać zasad. Musimy troszczyć się o dobro całego kraju.

April zacisnęła ręce w pięści, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem pomieszanym ze złością. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ministerstwo chce zostawić Jamesa na pastwę losu po tym, jak narażał się, żeby wypełnić powierzoną mu misję.

— Naprawdę chciałbym pomóc twojemu bratu — powiedział cicho Blackwell, a w jego spojrzeniu czaił się autentyczny żal. — To jeden z naszych najlepszych aurorów, wiedział, że dużo ryzykuje, ale mimo to nie zawiesił misji.

April oczekiwała, że Biuro Aurorów podejmie konkretne działania, żeby pomóc Jimowi. Przerażała ją sama myśl o tym, co Brytyjczycy mogli mu zrobić. Wiedziała jednak, że to niemożliwe, że ministerstwo na pewno nie podejmie tak wielkiego ryzyka, by ratować jednego aurora.

— Co się z nim teraz stanie? — Jej głos drżał tak mocno, że nie była pewna, czy mężczyzna w ogóle ją zrozumiał.

— Będzie musiał pozostać w brytyjskim więzieniu do czasu zakończenia toczącej się wojny. Dopiero wtedy będziemy mogli wznowić stosunki z tamtejszym Ministerstwem Magii i podjąć próby przerzucenia Jamesa z powrotem do Stanów.

April nie odpowiedziała. Nie przejmując się tym, że to bardzo niegrzeczne w stosunku do jej przyszłego szefa, po prostu wstała i wybiegła z gabinetu.

**xxx**

_1 grudnia 1997_

Przez kilka kolejnych dni April nadal rozpamiętywała słowa Charlesa Blackwella oraz widok sponiewieranego Jamesa na fotografii w brytyjskiej gazecie.

Trudno było jej się z tym pogodzić, choć myśl, że jej brat został schwytany przez brytyjskich fanatyków, wciąż wydawała się abstrakcyjna i niewiarygodna.

Nazajutrz po rozmowie z Blackwellem nawet nie pojechała na zajęcia. Spędziła większość dnia, uspokajając zrozpaczonych rodziców, którzy po telefonie od szefa ich syna przerwali swój wyjazd i wrócili do Nowego Jorku. W zasadzie tylko dzięki temu nie miała czasu, by samej poddać się atakowi paniki.

Wieść o schwytaniu brata podkopała jej wiarę w to, że brytyjska wojna magiczna jest tylko niewiele znaczącym epizodem toczącym się daleko za oceanem. Przewrotny los sprawił, że cień tamtych wydarzeń dotknął także jej rodzinę. Choć nadal byli bezpieczni w Nowym Jorku, James znajdował się w samym środku piekła. Widok jego posiniaczonej twarzy i wylęknionego wzroku dobitnie o tym świadczył. Wolała nie myśleć, co mu zrobili, że tak wyglądał.

Kiedy matka po długim płaczu i rzucaniu obelg pod adresem Biura Aurorów, które wysłało go na misję, w końcu położyła się spać, April wciąż siedziała na podłodze. Wpatrywała się tępym wzrokiem w niewielki ekran telefonu komórkowego, który wciąż obracała w dłoniach, wahając się nad zadzwonieniem do Blackwella.

On pozostawał jej ostatnią nadzieją. Wciąż naiwnie liczyła, że może jednak zmieni zdanie i spróbuje coś zrobić. Żałowała, że wtedy wybiegła, że nie naciskała bardziej. Była jednak zbyt zdenerwowana, by wymyślić logiczne argumenty i zrobiła pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy — po prostu uciekła.

Następnego ranka znowu nie pojechała do Akademii Aurorskiej. Zamiast tego pozostawiła samochód na parkingu dla interesantów i wjechała windą prosto na poziom, gdzie znajdowało się Biuro. Nie czekała, aż ktoś ją zaprowadzi, tak jak tamtego dnia. Pamiętała, gdzie znajdował się gabinet Blackwella. Ruszyła korytarzem, a jej kroki były sztywne i mechaniczne. Nawet nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie, skupiona tylko na tym, co chciałaby powiedzieć szefowi.

Jednak aurorzy nie mogli nie zauważyć, że zamiast przystanąć przy punkcie przyjmowania interesantów, ruszyła dalej.

— Proszę się zatrzymać! — zawołano za nią.

Jakiś auror zastąpił jej drogę.

— Muszę spotkać się z waszym szefem — powiedziała, zadzierając głowę do góry i pewnie patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

— Szef nikogo teraz nie przyjmuje.

— To pilne. Muszę się z nim zobaczyć!

Odsunęła się od czarodzieja, wpatrując się w niego z wściekłością. Tu chodziło o Jamesa! Tylko Blackwell mógł mu pomóc, ale najpierw musiała go przekonać. Żaden czepialski aurorzyna jej przed tym nie powstrzyma.

— Niestety to niemożliwe — powiedział auror.

Po chwili obok niego pojawił się drugi, którego dziewczyna kojarzyła z widzenia. Nazywał się Jordan Carter i kilka razy widziała go z bratem.

— Jakiś problem? — spytał, po czym nagle uniósł brwi, jakby ją rozpoznał. — April?

Dziewczyna ujęła się pod boki i spojrzała na nich hardo.

— Muszę porozmawiać z Blackwellem. Proszę!

Aurorzy spojrzeli po sobie.

— Niestety to obecnie niemożliwe — powiedział w końcu pierwszy z nich.

April zaklęła i ruszyła do przodu. Nieznany z imienia auror złapał ją za ramię i przytrzymał. Niemal w tym samym momencie otworzyły się drzwi pobliskiego gabinetu i Blackwell wysunął się na korytarz.

— Czy coś się stało? — spytał, przyglądając się dwójce aurorów szamoczących się z dziewczyną o potarganych, rudych włosach.

— To siostra Greene'a — odparł jeden z aurorów. — Mamy ją stąd wyprowadzić? Nie miała pozwolenia na zapuszczanie się do tego korytarza.

Blackwell jednak pokręcił głową.

— Puść ją, Tony — mruknął, po czym odwrócił się do April. — W takim razie zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.

Zaskoczona April ruszyła za Blackwellem. Była pewna, że mężczyzna zdenerwuje się i każe ją wyprowadzić z Biura Aurorów, a może nawet zapamięta ją i w przyszłości uniemożliwi jej podjęcie posady aurora. Teraz jednak było to dla niej kwestią drugorzędną.

— Chyba wiem, dlaczego tutaj wróciłaś. — Szef usiadł za zarzuconym papierami biurkiem. — Jednak obawiam się, że nadal nie mogę ci w żaden sposób pomóc.

Teraz, kiedy znalazła się sam na sam z Blackwellem, nagle zapomniała tych wszystkich słów, które układała sobie w głowie, idąc do Biura Aurorów. Czuła wyłącznie pustkę.

— Nie wierzę, że nie da się nic zrobić — rzekła tylko.

— Bardzo chciałbym pomóc twojemu bratu. To jeden z naszych najlepszych aurorów. Wiesz, że wierzę w jego umiejętności — mówił spokojnie Blackwell. — Jednak, jak już mówiłem podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy, nasze kompetencje nie sięgają do Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie możemy zrobić absolutnie nic, żeby go stamtąd uwolnić, choć gdyby była taka możliwość, osobiście starałbym się o jego powrót do kraju.

— Ale...

— Przykro mi. W tej chwili nie możemy nic zrobić. Musimy czekać, aż...

April jednak przerwała mu, czując, jak znowu wypełnia ją złość i poczucie bezsilności:

— Na co mamy czekać? Mój brat jest w rękach fanatyków, którzy na pewno robią mu krzywdę! Właśnie w tej chwili! — krzyknęła rozpaczliwie. — Tylko pan może mu pomóc! Proszę!

Blackwell westchnął. April przez cały czas wpatrywała się w niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem, dysząc ciężko i kręcąc się niespokojnie na krześle. Przechyliła się nieznacznie do przodu, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. Ten mężczyzna pewnie nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, co mógł przeżywać Jim! Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo jak w tej chwili nie nienawidziła tej cholernej polityki i zobojętnienia na krzywdę jednostki.

— Rozumiem, że to bardzo trudna sytuacja — powiedział Blackwell. Mężczyzna nadal był zdumiewająco opanowany, ale w swojej karierze z pewnością wiele razy spotykał się z takimi reakcjami. — Jednak możemy tylko czekać i mieć nadzieję, że ta wojna skończy się jak najszybciej.

— James może nie dożyć do jej zakończenia! Proszę, zróbcie coś!

Blackwell wciąż był spokojny. Właśnie to ją najbardziej rozjuszyło. Nagle zerwała się z krzesła i zrzuciła dłonią kilkanaście teczek z dokumentami, które rozsypały się po podłodze.

— Proszę się uspokoić — powiedział, jednak rozsierdzona April go nie słuchała.

Zaledwie chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wpadł ten sam auror, który chciał wyprowadzić ją z Biura. Blackwell nic nie powiedział, jedynie wpatrując się w nią zza biurka.

Kiedy auror ją chwycił, April zaczęła się wyrywać. Nie obchodziło jej, że znajduje się w gabinecie głównego szefa Biura Aurorów ani to, że może mieć kłopoty. Nawet gdy auror wyciągnął ją na korytarz, wciąż rzucała się, krzyczała i przeklinała tak, że dwie czarownice przechodzące obok spojrzały na nią ze zdumieniem.

Po chwili podbiegła do nich kolejna dwójka aurorów. April w tym czasie przestała się już tak mocno rzucać, więc mężczyźni bez trudu posadzili ją przy jednym z biurek. Ledwie widząc przez łzy i potargane włosy przysłaniające sporą część twarzy, nawet nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie. Skuliła się na krześle i otoczyła ramionami, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Lekkie pieczenie trochę ją otrzeźwiło.

— Spokojnie, April — mruknął do niej jeden z aurorów. — Co się stało?

— Nic się nie stało! — krzyknęła i szarpnęła się. — Blackwell... On...

Urwała, nawet nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Wciąż była zbyt zdenerwowana.

— Nelly, masz może pod ręką eliksir uspokajający?

— Nie trzeba! — warknęła natychmiast Greene, potrząsając głową. — Po prostu mnie zostawcie. Proszę!

Aurorka, którą zawołał mężczyzna, podeszła i ostrożnie odgarnęła z twarzy April splątane włosy.

— April, tak? — spytała. — Spokojnie. Nikt tutaj nie chce cię skrzywdzić.

— Ale Blackwell skrzywdził Jamesa! To on go tam wysłał! To jego wina!

Odwróciła się gwałtownie, prawie spadając z krzesła. Jeden z mężczyzn przytrzymał ją delikatnie. Po zachowaniu aurorów i ich uniesionych brwiach wywnioskowała jednak, że prawdopodobnie nie wiedzieli, na czym polegała misja Jima. Uświadomiła sobie także, że większość z nich nawet nie pracowała w tym samym wydziale, co jej brat.

Umilkła i nerwowo potarła dłonią policzek mokry od łez. Aurorka nazwana Nelly wyciągnęła jakiś flakonik i nalała odrobinę płynu do przywołanej skądś małej szklaneczki. Dziewczyna bardzo niechętnie wypiła miksturę i już po chwili poczuła się nieco lżej. Jej problemy nie znikły, ale nagle zaczęły wydawać się rozmyte, zupełnie jakby oddzielał ją od nich cienki woal. Nie potrafiła też ponownie wpaść w gniew.

— Mhmm... — wymamrotała niewyraźnie.

Oparła się łokciami o biurko i położyła na nich głowę, nie bacząc na obecność aurorów.

Nie oczekiwała wiele. Chciała po prostu jakiegoś pozytywnego przełomu w sprawie brata. Teraz jednak zaczęła czuć, że swoim wybuchem w gabinecie Blackwella nie poprawiła jego sytuacji.

Nagle poczuła palące wyrzuty sumienia. Po tym, jak go potraktowała, Blackwell pewnie nie zacznie działać, a James pozostanie w rękach Brytyjczyków do zakończenia wojny.

Niemal nie słuchała, o czym rozmawiali aurorzy. Siedziała obok nich, wpatrując się w drzwi gabinetu szefa i obawiając się, że mogła pogorszyć sytuację, wrzeszcząc na Blackwella i szarpiąc się z jego pracownikami.

**xxx**

_22 grudnia 1997_

Świąteczny Nowy Jork co roku był przepiękny. Evelyn cieszyła się z czekających ją dwóch tygodni w rodzinnym mieście. W Instytucie Magii w Salem zostawało bardzo niewiele osób; niemal wszyscy porozjeżdżali się do swoich domów. Evelyn tylko raz w życiu spędziła święta w szkole i choć bawiła się wspaniale, często chodząc do pani Green i rysując razem z nią, wolała wracać do Wielkiego Jabłka.

To właśnie Nowy Jork był jej prawdziwym domem, za którym tęskniła podczas miesięcy spędzanych w szkole. Czasami nawet żałowała, że nie zapisano jej do mniejszej placówki znajdującej się na Staten Island, ale wtedy przypominała sobie, że tam nie ma tak świetnego profilu artystycznego jak w Salem. Instytut był największą i najbardziej znaną szkołą dla młodych czarodziejów w Stanach, w związku z czym miał znacznie ciekawszą ofertę kształcenia i zajęć dodatkowych.

Ojciec nie przyjechał osobiście. Zwykle wysyłał po nią jednego z firmowych kierowców, który odbierał ją ze szkoły i przywoził do miasta. Vinnie Riley był młodym, sympatycznym charłakiem. Evelyn bardzo go lubiła i podczas podróży mogła z nim porozmawiać o ulubionych książkach czy filmach. Michael Grant z reguły ją ignorował.

Gdy dojechali do apartamentowca na Central Park West, pożegnała się z Rileyem i poszła do mieszkania, by zostawić tam rzeczy. Matki nie było, co zaskoczyło Evelyn; Constance bardzo rzadko wychodziła. Jedynym miejscem, które regularnie odwiedzała, była Magic Street. Dziewczyna jednak wzruszyła ramionami, po czym przejrzała się w lustrze. Gdy doszła do wniosku, że ciemnoróżowe włosy jednak nie są w jej guście, zmieniła ich kolor na fioletowy i nieznacznie je wydłużyła, po czym ponownie zarzuciła kurtkę i wyszła na miasto.

Po kilku miesiącach w szkole była stęskniona za atmosferą Nowego Jorku. Spędziła dobrych kilka godzin, odwiedzając ulubione miejsca, by w końcu znaleźć się w Central Parku. Rozsiadła się na ławeczce nad stawem, wpatrując się w jego migoczącą powierzchnię, w której odbijało się szare, grudniowe niebo. Dookoła leżało trochę śniegu, jednak znacznie mniej niż wokół Instytutu. Trawnik już zdążył zwiędnąć, a z drzew opadły liście. Park wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż latem, kiedy byłskąpany w zieleni i odcinał się od otaczającej go zabudowy, ale mimo wszystko nadal posiadał klimat, który Evelyn tak w nim lubiła.

Wyjęła z torby szkicownik i rozłożyła go na kolanach, przygryzając koniuszek ołówka i odgarniając sprzed oczu przydługą, fioletową grzywkę. Upewniwszy się, że nikt na nią nie patrzy, skróciła ją nieznacznie za pomocą metamorfomagii. Dopiero po chwili zaczęła szkicować, starając się uchwycić powierzchnię stawu, zarys drzew i widniejące ponad nimi budynki.

W pewnym momencie dostrzegła jednak idącą ścieżką postać w szarym płaszczu, spod którego wystawał dół długiej sukni. Nawet z tej odległości od razu rozpoznała swoją matkę, zapewne wracającą na skróty z Magic Street.

— Mamo! — zawołała.

Constance zatrzymała się i obróciła w jej stronę. Evelyn wstała z ławki i ruszyła w kierunku ścieżki.

— A ty znowu szwendasz się po parku? — spytała zamiast powitania. — Tyle razy ci mówiłam...

— Wiem, mamo. — Evelyn westchnęła, czując na sobie pełen przygany i wyniosłości wzrok matki. — Ale zwykłe „Cześć, Evelyn. Jak w szkole?" by wystarczyło. Nie widziałyśmy się prawie cztery miesiące.

Constance zignorowała jej wyrzut.

— Wracaj lepiej do domu. Twojego ojca pewnie nadal nie ma?

— Nie. Ze szkoły odebrał mnie Vinnie, no wiesz, jeden z pracowników taty.

— Ten charłak? — Constance skrzywiła się.

— Oj, mamo!

W takich momentach Evelyn coraz bardziej miała dość matki z tymi jejwszystkimi uprzedzeniami i przekonaniem, że mugole i charłacy są kimś nie wartym uwagi.

Przez większość drogi do apartamentowca już nie rozmawiały, idąc obok siebie w ciszy. Dopiero później Grant zaczęła zagadywać matkę, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co robiła przez te parę miesięcy, ale Constance odpowiadała dość zdawkowo i szorstko.

Kiedy jednak dotarły do celu, dziewczyna zauważyła kręcącą się w pobliżu budynku niską, ciemnowłosą postać w długim do ziemi płaszczu, rzucającą się w oczy na tle innych ludzi przemierzających chodnik. Evelyn, która bardzo dawno nie widziała żadnego czarodzieja w szacie, przez chwilę jej się przyglądała. Jednak gdy Constance także dostrzegła kobietę, natychmiast pociągnęła córkę za rękę i przyspieszyła kroku.

— Kto to był, mamo? — spytała zaciekawiona Evelyn.

— Nikt warty uwagi — burknęła tylko Constance.

Chwilę później weszły do wolnej windy i wjechały na dwudzieste piętro. Nastolatka już nie pytała o kobietę w długiej szacie.

**xxx**

_5 stycznia 1998_

Gdy Tonks rozmyślała o tegorocznych świętach z perspektywy czasu, dochodziła do wniosku, że były one jednocześnie najsmutniejsze i najszczęśliwsze w życiu.

Teraz, gdy każdy dzień mógł być ostatnim, należało wykorzystywać czas jak najlepiej. Choć tęsknota za ojcem,który nadal milczał, wciąż nie dawała o sobie zapomnieć, syciła się każdą chwilą z mężem. Remusobecnie nie brał udziału w żadnej misji i ukrywał się razem z nią i matką. Także spotkania członków Zakonu praktycznie przestały się odbywać, choć niedawno w domu Tonksów miała miejsce jedna z audycji Potterwarty, a podczas przygotowań Dora miała okazję porozmawiać z Kingsleyem i kilkoma członkami rodziny Weasleyów. Coraz bardziej tęskniła za czynnym działaniem, a nawet za aurorstwem. Zaczynała też rozumieć, jak kiedyś mógł czuć się Syriusz, gdy został uziemiony w dawnym domu swojej matki, nie mogąc zbyt wiele robić. Ale z tego, co się dowiedziała, większość członków Zakonu także się ukrywała, rzucając na swoje domy zaklęcia Fideliusa. Organizacja w takim kształcie jak dawniej już prawie nie istniała.

W kącie pokoju stała choinka udekorowana mugolskimi i czarodziejskimi ozdobami. To była coroczna tradycja w domu Tonksów, którzy starali się żyć na pograniczu dwóch światów i pokazać córce zarówno magiczne, jak i pozamagiczne wzorce. Nawet na gzymsie kominka obok licznych zdjęć w szklanych ramkach stało staroświeckie, mugolskie radio, które kilka lat temu przyniósł Ted. Choć Andromeda nie zamierzała go włączać, Dora przekonała ją do tego, chcąc, żeby było tak, jak dawniej, zupełnie jakby tata wcale nie zniknął. Tym sposobem cicha muzyka roznosiła się po salonie, a za oknem coraz mocniej padał śnieg.

— On powinien tu być, z nami — powiedziała tamtego dnia Andromeda, odrywając wzrok od swojego talerza i spoglądając ponuro na puste miejsce Teda. — To już tyle tygodni...

Tonks także spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Siedzący obok Remus ścisnął pod stołem jej dłoń. Milczał, wyraźnie zajęty swoimi myślami.

— Też za nim tęsknię, mamo. Przecież wiesz.

Andromeda umilkła, by po kilku minutach po prostu wstać i wyjść.

Nimfadora skrzywiła się, żałując, że była dla niej tak oschła.

— A może to źle wypadło, że spędzamy ten czas tak beztrosko i szczęśliwie, gdy dookoła źle się dzieje? — spytała Remusa, kiedy zostali sami.

Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niej i chwycił jej dłonie. Gdy wstała, objął ją łagodnie. Tonks owionął zapach znoszonych szat i pierników, które piekła rano z matką.

— Myślę, że potrzebne są takie chwile. Zwłaszczagdy źle się dzieje — wyszeptał jej do ucha.

W tamtej chwili, stojąc na środku pokoju i kołysząc się nieznacznie przy dźwiękach mugolskiego radia taty, oboje byli szczęśliwi.

— Chyba pójdę do mamy, sprawdzić, czy na pewno wszystko w porządku — powiedziała po chwili.

Wyswobodziła się łagodnie z troskliwych objęć męża i poszła na górę, przykładając dłoń do rosnącego brzucha.

Kolejne dni mijały jednak w nieco bardziej nerwowej atmosferze. Pod koniec grudnia Remus znowu zaczął od czasu do czasu znikać, zapewne robiąc coś dla Zakonu. Tonks coraz częściej tęskniła za aktywnym działaniem, ale wtedy przypominała sobie, że teraz nie odpowiadała już tylko za siebie i nie mogła narażać się na niepotrzebne ryzyko.

Krótko po świętach napisał do niej Tom. Dora jednak tylko przeczytała list i schowała go do szuflady. Nawet nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć, zdając sobie sprawę, że w obecnym okresie wiadomości bardzo często były przechwytywane. Nie miała żadnej pewności, co w ostatnim czasie działo się z mężczyzną, bo od kilku miesięcy, odkąd odeszła z Biura Aurorów, nie widzieli się ani razu. Nie była pewna, czy może mu ufać. Mogła tylko liczyć, że mimo pozostania na służbie nadal zachował dawne poglądy. Nie zniosłaby myśli, że dawny przyjaciel ze szkoły znalazł się po przeciwnej stronie barykady.

Pewnego dnia na początku stycznia Remus nagle stanął za nią jak duch, kiedy wyglądała przez okno swojej sypialni na piętrze i wpatrywała się w zaśnieżone podwórze.

— Cześć, kochanie — przywitał się cicho.

Tonks obrzuciła go czujnym wzrokiem. Mężczyzna wyglądał mizernie, a jego szaty wydawały się jeszcze bardziej wyświechtane niż zwykle. Wtedy przypomniała sobie, że kilka dni temu była pełnia. Mimo zażywania eliksiru tojadowego źle znosił swoje przemiany.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytała.

Remus delikatnie położył dłoń na jej brzuchu, a ona po chwili nakryła ją swoją ręką. Czuła jednak, że wciąż zachowywał dystans i bał się chwili, kiedy za dwa, może trzy miesiące ich dziecko pojawi się na tym niespokojnym świecie.

— Sytuacja bez zmian — odrzekł. — Ministerstwo ciągle wyłapuje i zamyka mugolaków i zdrajców. Wciąż szukają Harry'ego. Ale o twoim ojcu nic nie wiadomo.

Nimfadora westchnęła.

— Nie złapano go — uspokoił ją szybko Remus. — Na pewno dobrze się ukrył. Twój ojciec potrafi sobie poradzić. Jeśli przyczaił się w świecie mugoli, tamtym będzie znacznie trudniej go namierzyć.

Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie. Wtedy poczuła, że jej dziecko kopnęło w jej brzuchu, a Remus natychmiast odsunął rękę.

— Nadal się zamartwiasz? — spytała z lekkim wyrzutem, wspominając jego reakcję, kiedy kilka miesięcy temu powiedziała mu, że spodziewa się dziecka.

— Wiesz, że nie chciałbym, żeby... No wiesz.

Tonks domyślała się, o co mu chodziło.

— Nie sądzę, by było wilkołakiem. Urodzi się mały metamorfomag.

Ponownie przysunęła się do męża. Teraz to ona go objęła i zanurzyła dłoń w jego posiwiałych włosach.

— Chciałbym, żeby tak było.

**xxx**

_13 stycznia 1998_

Sytuacja w domu Greene'ów stała się bardzo napięta.

April, która zawsze miała bardzo dobre relacje z rodzicami, zaczęła się z nimi coraz częściej kłócić. Matka nie ustawała w prośbach, by córka przerwała szkolenie aurorskie i rozejrzała się za innym, mniej ryzykownym zajęciem. I choć dziewczyna wiedziała, że rodzice stali się przewrażliwieni, bo także bali się o Jamesa, było jej coraz trudniej wytrzymać.

Przestała przyjeżdżać do domu po zajęciach. Zamiast tego włóczyła się po mieście i wracała dopiero późnym wieczorem, by następnie zamknąć się w pokoju i uczyć się przed snem.

— Cześć, mamo — mruknęła April, gdy wieczorem pojawiła się w domu po dniu spędzonym na włóczeniu się po jednym z brooklyńskich parków.

Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się uniknąć spotkania z którymś z rodziców, jednak matka najwyraźniej na nią czekała.

— April, musimy porozmawiać — zaczęła Susan Greene.

— Muszę się uczyć, mamo. Jutro mam test.

Było to kłamstwo, ponieważ sprawdzian miał odbyć się za kilka dni. Liczyła jednak, że kobieta da jej spokój i pozwoli iść do swojego pokoju. Nie miała ochoty na rozmowę. Chciała wyminąć matkę i iść na górę, ale Susan nie zamierzała tak łatwo odpuścić.

— O tym też chciałam z tobą porozmawiać — powiedziała i pociągnęła ją do kuchni. Na stole leżały rozmaite ulotki. — Córka mojej koleżanki z pracy, Maggie, niedługo wybiera się na studia. Pożyczyła mi trochę ulotek z uczelni. Może jak je przejrzysz, uda ci się wymyślić jakąś alternatywę dla tego aurorstwa?

April spojrzała na matkę z niedowierzaniem. Susan Greene, kiedyś tak bardzo zaciekawiona magiczną edukacją swoich dzieci i dumna z ich osiągnięć, od czasu zniknięcia Jamesa zaczęła naciskać, by córka rzuciła studia i zajęła się czymś normalnym, nie tak ryzykownym.

— Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie, mamo? — spytała, łypiąc na ulotki wściekłym wzrokiem.

Nadal chciała zostać aurorką. Od dzieciństwa zapatrzona w starszego brata jak w obrazek, nie wyobrażała sobie innego zajęcia.

— Nie chcę, żeby ciebie także spotkało coś złego. James został schwytany przez jakichś fanatyków, nie wiadomo nawet, czy żyje! — W oczach Susan pojawiły się łzy. — Nie mogę stracić także ciebie!

— Mamo...

— Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczyła, gdybym straciła was oboje. James... To się w ogóle nie powinno stać! Może gdyby nie został tym cholernym aurorem, nadal byłby...

— Mamo, przestań! Oboje jesteśmy dorośli i mamy swoje życie — powiedziała April. — Wiesz, że się o niego martwię, że bardzo mi go brakuje, ale nie chcę chować się przed światem.

— Zastanów się, dziecko! Proszę, choć raz mnie posłuchaj! — Susan chwyciła ulotki i wepchnęła je w ręce córki.

Wściekła April natychmiast je podarła i wyrzuciła do kosza, po czym wybiegła z kuchni.

Szybko zdążyła pożałować, że tak szorstko potraktowała matkę, ale postanowiła, że później ją przeprosi. Kiedy już obie ochłoną.

Przez kilkanaście minut krążyła po pokoju w tę i z powrotem, starannie jednak omijając wzrokiem półkę zastawioną zdjęciami. Na większości z nich była razem z Jamesem. Odkąd zobaczyła tamtą fotografię w brytyjskiej gazecie, unikała patrzenia na zdjęcia brata.

Dopiero później usiadła za biurkiem i załączyła niewielką lampkę, po czym wyjęła książkę dotyczącą zaklęć maskujących i zwodzących.

Wtedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

— April? April, słyszysz mnie? — dopytywała matka.

Dziewczyna jednak postanowiła ją zignorować.

— April, ja i tata bardzo chcielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać.

— Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać. Uczę się — burknęła w stronę drzwi.

Przeczesała palcami kędzierzawe włosy i znowu pochyliła się nad książką. Napięte relacje z rodzicami tylko pogarszały jej nastrój. Czuła się wystarczająco beznadziejnie z tym, że nie potrafiła nic zrobić w sprawie brata. Absolutnie nic. Mogła jedynie czekać z niepokojem na jakiekolwiek informacje o jego losach, ale Blackwell nie nawiązywał kontaktu. Dziewczyna coraz bardziej żałowała awantury, którą mu zrobiła na początku grudnia. Odkąd James został złapany, stała się bardzo drażliwa; najpierw nawrzeszczała na szefa aurorów, a teraz na matkę.

Choć pamiętała, jak wyglądała jej ostatnia wizyta u Blackwella, wciąż przyłapywała się na wpatrywaniu w ekran telefonu, często nawet wahała się nad tym, by zadzwonić do szefa aurorów i przeprosić go za swoje zachowanie, a potem ponowić prośbę o to, żeby pomógł jej bratu. Ostatecznie zawsze rezygnowała. Nawet gdyby do niego zadzwoniła, od czego by zaczęła? Powiedziałaby, że żałuje swojego wybuchu, a potem błagałaby go, by wysłał kogoś do Wielkiej Brytanii? Ten pomysł odpadał w przedbiegach. Przecież nie chciała, żeby kolejna osoba narażała swoje życie podczas tego chorego konfliktu.

Teraz, po upływie czasu, podczas którego mogła wszystko dokładniej przemyśleć, wiedziała zresztą, że Blackwell naprawdę nie mógł nic zdziałać. Choć wcześniej niezbyt interesowała się sytuacją za oceanem, od czasu schwytania Jamesa kilkukrotnie udało jej się zdobyć brytyjską prasę. Nigdzie jednak nie znalazła niczego, co dotyczyłoby jej brata. Z pewnością nie był dla Brytyjczyków nikim ważnym.

Położyła się spać bardzo późno, a z samego rana pojechała do Akademii Aurorskiej. Rzucanie się w wir zajęć pomagało jej nie myśleć tyle o Jamesie czy o bezsilności i zobojętnieniu Ministerstwa Magii. Jej brat był tylko jednostką, jedną z wielu, i musiał zostać poświęcony dla większego dobra.

Po zajęciach znowu szwendała się po mieście. Raz nawet przejechała ulicą obok budynku ministerstwa, ale powstrzymała pokusę zatrzymania się tam i ponownej wizyty w Biurze Aurorów. Zamiast tego przyspieszyła i odjechała, skręcając w kolejną przecznicę.

I tak nie mogła nic zmienić. Zupełnie nic poza biernym czekaniem, które prowadziło tylko do frustracji oraz coraz bardziej dojmującego poczucia pustki i niemocy.

Dzisiejszego wieczora nawet nie wróciła do domu. Przenocowała u jednej z koleżanek z kursu, Robin, która mieszkała na Manhattanie.

_CDN._


	3. Chapter 3

_18 lutego 1998_

— Jeszcze chwilę, Evelyn, wytrzymaj. — Głos Jessiki dotarł do wiercącej się na krześle Grant.

Lekcja rysunku dobiegała końca, a dziewczyna wpatrywała się tęsknym wzrokiem w wiszący na ścianie zegar z kolorowymi wskazówkami. Choć uwielbiała zajęcia z panią Green, dwugodzinne siedzenie na krześle i pozowanie Jessice zdecydowanie nie było szczytem jej marzeń.

— Mhm...

Westchnęła. Dostrzegłszy przyglądającego jej się z drugiego końca sali Martina, zrobiła do niego minę i upodobniła swój nos do jego nosa, po czym nagle zaczęła go powiększać, co nadawało jej twarzy dość osobliwego wyglądu.

— Ev, nie zmieniaj się! — zganiła ją Jess. — Już prawie kończę!

Evelyn zachichotała, ale przywróciła swój nos do właściwej formy. Przeczesała dłonią ukośną, niebieską grzywkę i spojrzała na siedzącą naprzeciwko niej współlokatorkę.

— Następnym razem to ja ciebie rysuję — mruknęła tylko.

— Zawsze to ty chcesz rysować, pozwól wykazać się także swoim koleżankom, Evelyn. — Dziewczyna nawet nie zauważyła, jak pani Green stanęła za jej plecami.

Przekręciła się na krześle, uśmiechając się do młodej nauczycielki w luźnych ubraniach poplamionych farbami. Jej włosy wisiały wokół twarzy w artystycznym nieładzie, a za ucho zatknęła pędzel. Po chwili obeszła je i zerknęła na portret wykonany przez Jessicę.

— Bardzo ładnie, Jessie — pochwaliła ją. — Może teraz ożywisz go zaklęciem?

— W normalnej wersji też jest ładny — powiedziała Evelyn, szybko zrywając się z krzesła i oglądając dzieło koleżanki. — Choć nie jestem pewna, czy moje usta na pewno tak wyglądają?

Znowu parsknęła śmiechem i metamorfowała się, upodabniając się do portretu.

— Gdybyś nie zmieniała się co pięć minut, kiedy próbowałam namalować twoją twarz...

— Wiedziałam, że tak będziesz się usprawiedliwiać. — Evelyn dała koleżance przyjacielskiego kuksańca.

Jess tymczasem skierowała na obraz swoją różdżkę i wymamrotała zaklęcie, którego uczyli się ostatnio.

Podobizna Grant natychmiast zaczęła robić miny i zmieniać kolory włosów. Po chwili jednak wreszcie zadzwonił dzwonek, a uczniowie wysypali się na korytarz. Ich ostatnią lekcją miały być eliksiry. Dziewczyny, przez cały czas dyskutując, poszły do swojego pokoju, by zostawić tam przybory do malowania i zabrać podręczniki.

Uczniowie Salem mieszkali w dwu- lub trzyosobowych pokojach znajdujących się w przestronnym internacie, podzielonym na część męską i żeńską. Evelyn od pierwszej klasy dzieliła z Jessicą niewielki pokoik na trzecim piętrze. Jej część sypialni była obwieszona licznymi rysunkami i plakatami i dużo bardziej zagracona niż część Jess. Łóżko zaścielała kołdra w Myszki Miki, podobna do tej, którą miała w domu.

Rzuciła etui z pędzlami na łóżko, by po chwili zacząć rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu książki.

— Nie widziałaś mojego podręcznika? — spytała, gdy nie znalazła go w szafce.

Jessica, która już stała przy drzwiach gotowa do wyjścia, spojrzała na Grant z lekką dezaprobatą.

Evelyn znalazła podręcznik pod łóżkiem, sama nie wiedząc, skąd się tam wziął. Po chwili wypadła z pokoju i dogoniła Jess.

Pracownia eliksirów znajdowała się w piwnicy, na końcu długiego i szerokiego korytarza wyłożonego szarymi płytkami. Było tam trochę starych krzeseł i stolików, gdzie rozsiadła się już część uczniów oczekujących na zajęcia. Z tego, co zauważyła, chłopcy z jej roku znowu odgrywali jakąś scenkę ku uciesze reszty grupy.

Teraz biegali po korytarzach w kapturach bluz naciągniętych na głowy i udawali, że się pojedynkują. Evelyn zauważyła, że na przedramionach porysowali sobie dziwne, czarne symbole, jednak nie potrafiła określić, co przedstawiały.

— Co robicie? — spytała ich Jessica, przyglądając im się z zaciekawieniem.

— Bawimy się w śmieciożerków! — odkrzyknął Sam, wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak.

— Co? — Jess uniosła brwi.

— Śmieciożerków! — powtórzył głośno. — Mój wujek był na wakacjach w Anglii i trochę mi o nich opowiadał.

Evelyn przypomniała sobie, że słyszała podobną nazwę z ust Constance jeszcze w lato, i skrzywiła się na wspomnienie paranoicznych zachowań matki.

Wtedy jednak w korytarzu pojawił się nauczyciel, wysoki i szpakowaty pan Willis i spojrzał na nastolatków z przyganą.

— Chłopcy, to nie jest temat do żartów — pouczył ich. — To straszna organizacja, naprawdę okropna — zwiesił głos, zupełnie, jakby chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale nagle machnął ręką i wskazał na drzwi klasy. — No już, wchodźcie!

Uczniowie wsypali się do środka. Nikt nie żartował z Brytyjczyków, a kilka minut później wszyscy już siedzieli przy jasnych stołach zastawionych menzurkami i flakonikami, i skupili się na słuchaniu wykładu.

**xxx**

_1 marca 1998_

— On nie żyje, Andromedo. Przykro mi.

Później nastąpił trzask drzwi, a do uszu Nimfadory dotarł stłumiony płacz matki. Nie wiedziała, kto przybył do ich domu i przekazał tę wieść, ale pewne było jedno — jej ojciec nie żył.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i niemal w tym samym momencie poczuła, jak dziecko poruszyło się w jej brzuchu. Przez ostatnie tygodnie wciąż żyły nadzieją, że skoro przez tyle miesięcy ojcu udawało się skutecznie ukrywać, zdoła przetrwać ten niespokojny czas.

Nie bardzo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, wyszła do przedpokoju, prawie potykając się o matkę, która leżała na ziemi, nie wydając z siebie żadnego odgłosu. Jedynie mokre policzki i przepełnione rozpaczą oczy świadczyły o tym, że jej świat w jednej chwili legł w gruzach.

Tonks jeszcze nigdy nie widziała matki w takim stanie, nawet po ucieczce ojca. Andromeda zawsze miała silny charakter i była zdeterminowana, nie lubiła pokazywać słabości. Starała się radzić sobie z przeciwnościami.

Powoli usiadła przy niej i chwyciła jej dłoń. Siedziały tak razem aż do powrotu Remusa, nic nie mówiąc. Każda w spokoju przeżywała swój żal.

**xxx**

_14 marca 1998_

Constance postanowiła wrócić z Magic Street drogą na skróty przez Central Park, dzięki czemu omijała hałaśliwe ulice wiecznie zatłoczone mugolami. Park był znacznie spokojniejszy, bo choć i tu nie brakowało irytujących niemagicznych, nie czuła się tak przytłoczona miejskim gwarem jak na ulicach. Zazwyczaj korzystała właśnie z tej drogi, a przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat regularnych odwiedzin w magicznej dzielnicy zdążyła poznać ją całkiem dobrze.

Park miał jednak dość znaczącą wadę — zacienione alejki i duża ilość zakamarków czyniły to miejsce o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznym. Kobieta wolała zaryzykować, byle tylko nie musieć znosić mugolskiej części Nowego Jorku dłużej, niż to absolutnie konieczne.

Było późne popołudnie, a niebo na zachodzie zaczynało robić się czerwonawe. Constance jednak szła szybko, nie zajmując głowy tak prozaicznymi rzeczami jak kolor nieba. Jak zwykle, gdy opuszczała dom, jej uwaga była skupiona na czujnym rozglądaniu się po pobliskich zaroślach i wychwytywaniu niepokojąco brzmiących szelestów. Dłoń wsunięta do kieszeni płaszcza kurczowo zaciskała się na różdżce. W ostatnich miesiącach kobieta nie rozstawała się z nią nawet w mieszkaniu.

Gdy usłyszała szelest, zatrzymała się, z trudem powstrzymując odruch natychmiastowego wyszarpnięcia różdżki. Okazało się jednak, że to tylko jakiś obszarpany mugol w brudnej, podartej kurtce wytoczył się z zarośli, by po chwili przekroczyć alejkę i zniknąć w krzakach po drugiej stronie.

Zdegustowana Constance skrzywiła się ze wstrętem i ruszyła dalej, jednak Central Park West wciąż znajdowała się irytująco daleko. Nawet nie mogła się teleportować, bo większość ulic w centrum Manhattanu została objęta absurdalnymi dla niej zakazami.

Chwilę później znowu coś usłyszała. Wzdrygnęła się, coraz bardziej żałując, że jednak nie wybrała drogi przez miasto. Byładłuższa i o wiele bardziej irytująca, ale w tłumie mugoli nie czułaby się tak zagrożona.

Trzask do złudzenia przypominał odgłos czyjejś aportacji. Był to dalece bardziej niepokojący dźwięk niż szelesty wydawane przez mugola kryjącego się w zaroślach. Constance natychmiast wyciągnęła różdżkę, mając nadzieję, że to tylko jakiś niegroźny, amerykański czarodziej.

Przykurczyła się nieznacznie w krzakach, próbując dostrzec coś w ciemniejącym powoli parku. Kilkanaście stóp od niej, w przestrzeni między drzewami, pojawiła się postać w długim do ziemi płaszczu, która chwilę później rzuciła na ziemię nieokreślony przedmiot mieniący się zanikającą, błękitną poświatą.

Świstoklik. Constance umiała go rozpoznać, bo niespełna osiemnaście lat temu przybyła do Nowego Jorku właśnie w taki sposób, także materializując się w Central Parku.

Choć nie miała stuprocentowej pewności, nie potrafiła się uwolnić od myśli, że to być jakiś Brytyjczyk, kolejny uciekinier, albo, o czym wolała nie myśleć, zwolennik mrocznego ładu.

Nie mając ochoty zostać zauważona, zaczęła powoli i dyskretnie się wycofywać, zamierzając jak najszybciej opuścić park. Właśnie wtedy niechcący zaczepiła brzegiem sukni o krzak i potknęła się.

Postać w płaszczu natychmiast zwróciła się w jej stronę i także wyciągnęła różdżkę. Constance w ostatniej chwili uskoczyła przed czerwonym promieniem, który uderzył w pobliskie drzewo, żłobiąc w jego pniu podłużną bruzdę.

Strach i poczucie zagrożenia były na tyle silne, że kobieta, zapominając o dumie, natychmiast rzuciła się do ucieczki. Biegła, w jednej ręce trzymając różdżkę, a drugą przytrzymując poły długiej, staroświeckiej sukni, żeby się o nią nie potknąć. Nie obchodziło jej to, co pomyślą patrzący na nią mugole. Przez tyle lat ukrywania się w Nowym Jorku nigdy nie przytrafiła jej się podobna sytuacja. Aż do teraz.

Koło niej przeleciał kolejny promień, tym razem zielony, wpędzając Constance w jeszcze większy popłoch. Rozglądała się nerwowo, jednak do ulicy wciąż było zbyt daleko, a czarodziej ewidentnie się przybliżał. Wiedziała, że nie mógł jej rozpoznać ani się domyślać, że była Constance Yaxley, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że znał poważne zaklęcia i chciał ją skrzywdzić.

Uskoczyła przed kolejnym urokiem i obróciła się w biegu, także miotając klątwą. Nieznajomy zrobił jednak unik, a dystans między nimi nieznacznie się zwiększył. Nie zamierzał dać za wygraną; reakcja Constance sprawiła, że jeszcze bardziej zawziął się, by ją dopaść.

Ponownie wystrzelił zielony promień, a krzew, w który trafił, stanął w płomieniach. Czarownica błyskawicznie odskoczyła w bok, jednak kilka iskier wypaliło dziury w jej sukni.

Uniosła różdżkę. Tym razem to ona rzuciła mroczne zaklęcie, jednak nie trafiła, czarodziej poruszał się zbyt szybko.

Central Park West była coraz bliżej. Constance słyszała już odgłosy samochodów i widziała uliczne światła. Choć jej mięśnie, od tak dawna nie zmuszane do energicznego wysiłku, krzyczały w proteście, wciąż biegła, jednocześnie starając się koncentrować na swojej różdżce oraz na poczynaniach ścigającego ją czarodzieja.

W pewnym momencie usłyszała czyjś zduszony krzyk. Obejrzała się tylko na moment, dostrzegając kobietę rażoną zaklęciem i osuwającą się na trawnik. Korzystając z tego, że czarodziejowi najwyraźniej napatoczyła się grupka niczego nieświadomych mugoli, Constance pokonała ostatnie metry dzielące ją od wyjścia z parku i dosłownie wbiegła na ulicę, ledwie unikając wpadnięcia pod żółtą taksówkę.

Z parku wciąż dobiegały ją odgłosy zamieszania. Najważniejsze było jednak to, że czarodziej przerwał pogoń za nią. Constance pospiesznie wpadła na chodnik i chwilę później wsunęła się do apartamentowca, po raz pierwszy tak bardzo ciesząc się na widok wymuskanego, zatłoczonego holu.

**xxx**

_14/15 marca 1998_

W czasie, kiedy jego żona w popłochu uciekała przez park, Michael Grant wysunął się z drogiej knajpy przy Piątej Alei, zerkając na uwieszoną na jego ramieniu kobietę. Cieszył się z ich spotkania.

Amber była młodą, mugolską pracownicą jego firmy i miała najwyżej dwadzieścia pięć lat. Nie wiązał z nią oczywiście żadnych poważnych planów. W końcu nadal tkwił w związku z piękną, ale staroświecką i zimną Constance. Jego małżeństwo nigdy nie było udane, więc nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia z powodu swoich przelotnych romansów. Przygodne związki przytrafiały mu się już wcześniej, jeszcze przed poznaniem przyszłej żony, pod koniec edukacji w Salem oraz na studiach. Ślub z Constance niewiele w tej kwestii zmienił. Michael wytrwał w wierności może trochę dłużej niż rok, a później, gdy po pierwszej poważnej kłótni przekonał się, jaką osobą jest jego żona, znowu zaczął rozglądać się za innymi kobietami. Constance może i była pięknością, ale mentalność miała zdecydowanie zbyt skostniałą. Na początku go to kręciło, liczył, że może uda mu się ją wyluzować, ale nawet po latach kobieta nie utraciła swojej arystokratycznej postawy, zapewne wyniesionej z życia w Anglii.

To wszystko jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że Amber bardzo mu się podobała i spotkania z nią sprawiały mu przyjemność.

Uśmiechnął się do niej półgębkiem, delikatnie pomagając jej zająć miejsce w swoim samochodzie. Spotykali się od paru tygodni, o czym Constance, skupiona wyłącznie na swojej idiotycznej tęsknocie za rodzinnym krajem, nawet nie wiedziała.

— Niezły wóz — powiedziała z podziwem Amber, rozglądając się po wnętrzu obitym miękką, jasną skórą i ciemnym drewnem.

Michael uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Zawsze cenił wszystko, co najlepsze i lubił, kiedy inni to zauważali.

— Gdzie chcesz jechać? — spytał.

Jego dłoń musnęła jej szczupłe kolano widoczne spod krótkiej, czarnej sukienki, którą kilka dni temu sam jej kupił. Dziewczyna zachichotała cicho, poprawiając długie, farbowane na blond włosy.

Podała mu adres na Sześćdziesiątej Ósmej ulicy. Gdy dojechali na miejsce, zostawił swój wóz na parkingu podziemnym, po czym, trzymając Amber za rękę i rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami, udali się do jej mieszkania. Choć było znacznie mniejsze od jego apartamentu i nie tak luksusowe, tutaj przynajmniej nie musiał obawiać się Constance.

Kiedy dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego i zaczęła zdejmować jego marynarkę, nachylił się i pocałował ją w usta, coraz bardziej podekscytowany jej obecnością.

Zrobili to w jej niewielkiej sypialni. Spędzenie czasu z piękną, młodą i nieco naiwną dziewczyną kusiło go znacznie bardziej niż noc w pustym łóżku na Central Park West, bo Constance od lat sypiała w innym pokoju.

Amber wydawała się smutna, kiedy nad ranem mężczyzna wstał i zaczął szybko ubierać dżinsy i koszulę. Wciąż leżała na łóżku, otulona jedynie cienką narzutą, a na jej bladych policzkach widniały rumieńce, doskonale widoczne nawet spod warstwy niezmytego makijażu.

— Zostań jeszcze, Michaelu — poprosiła, jednak mężczyzna tylko westchnął. — Byłeś cudowny.

— Niestety, nie mogę — rzekł Grant, jednak uśmiechnął się, słysząc komplement. — O siódmej muszę być w firmie.

— Przecież jest weekend!

— Mam dużo pracy. Za tydzień konferencja.

Zarzucił jeszcze marynarkę, po czym pochylił się nad dziewczyną i pocałował ją. Później opuścił jej mieszkanie i pojechał na Central Park West, mając zamiar zabrać z apartamentu kilka teczek z papierami. Po przyjemnej nocy z Amber dopisywał mu bardzo dobry nastrój.

Był pewny, że Constance śpi w swojej sypialni, więc po cichu wślizgnął się do apartamentu, zamierzając tylko wejść doswojego gabinetu. Zdziwił się, widząc żonę półleżącą na kanapie w salonie. Kiedy usłyszała jego kroki, zerwała się na równe nogi, mierząc w niego różdżką.

— Spokojnie — mruknął, nieznacznie unosząc dłonie i wpatrując się w kobietę z politowaniem.

Miała podkrążone, załzawione oczy, a część włosów wymknęła jej się z koka. Także jej suknia była w fatalnym stanie.

Rozpoznała go dopiero po chwili.

— To tylko ty — wymamrotała, chowając różdżkę.

— Odbiło ci, Constance? Nie uważasz, że twoja paranoja zaszła trochę za daleko? — Tu zerknął na leżące na podłodze brytyjskie gazety. — Nawet na własnego męża wyskakujesz z podniesioną różdżką?

Constance zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

— Oni... Jeden z nich... Pojawił się w Central Parku! — wydusiła w końcu drżącym głosem. — Gonił mnie... Uciekłam...

Michael parsknął śmiechem. Przewrażliwienie Constance coraz bardziej go bawiło. Choć dała mu spokój z głupimi pouczeniami, sama wciąż łaziła na Magic Street i chwytała się różnych możliwości zdobycia informacji. Trudno było mu jednak uwierzyć w historyjkę o napadzie w Central Parku.

— Taaak, jasne. Brytole w Central Parku. Tylko po co mieliby się tutaj pojawiać? — spytał nieco uszczypliwym tonem. — Może coś ci się przyśniło?

Constance nie odpowiedziała, poprzestając na wpatrywaniu się w niego spode łba.

— Tyle razy ci mówiłem, żebyś wreszcie dała sobie spokój z przeszłością i zaczęła cieszyć się życiem — rzucił jeszcze, zupełnie nie przejmując się jej postawą. — Zobaczysz, ta twoja cała wojna — urwał i nakreślił w powietrzu cudzysłowy — nigdy tutaj nie dotrze. Do tej pory nic się nie dzieje, choć od sierpnia nic innego nie robisz, tylko straszysz wszystkich dookoła. Twoi Brytole wolą najwyraźniej kisić się we własnym sosie. I dobrze.

— Nadal ich nie doceniasz, Michaelu!

Kobieta ruszyła do przodu, jednak Grant szybko się odsunął. Jego znakomity nastrój nieznacznie się pogorszył, ale wiedział, że gdy tylko uwolni się od towarzystwa marudnej żony i opuści apartament, natychmiast mu przejdzie. A po pracy może znowu spotkać się z Amber.

Ruszył w stronę wyjścia z salonu i szybko zamknął się w gabinecie, słysząc, jak Constance wydzierała się pod drzwiami. W takich chwilach coraz bardziej pluł sobie w brodę, że poślubił ją pod wpływem fascynacji, jaką wzbudzała w nim na początku ich znajomości. Był nią wtedy nawet bardziej zafascynowany niż Amber czy jakąkolwiek inną dziewczyną.

W momencie, gdy otworzyła drzwi zaklęciem, już znalazł teczki, po które przyjechał i wepchnął je pod marynarkę. Kobieta rzuciła się za niego, płacząc i okładając go pięściami.

— Uspokój się wreszcie, wariatko! — rzucił.

Grant odsunął ją od siebie stanowczo, wypychając z gabinetu. Po chwili sam z niego wyszedł i zamknął drzwi, nie zadając sobie trudu, by przekręcić klucz, bo jego żona i tak z łatwością poradziłaby sobie z tym za pomocą magii.

— Jesteś nienormalna — powiedział jeszcze. — Skoro uważasz, że ktoś cię ścigał, trzeba było zadzwonić po aurorów, a nie całą noc ryczeć na kanapie. Choć jestem pewien, że nie potraktowaliby cię poważnie.

Kobieta skrzywiła się, jakby przełknęła sok z cytryny, a Michael wyminął ją i wyszedł z apartamentu, zamierzając jechać prosto do siedziby firmy.

**xxx**

_20 marca 1998_

— Szefie, złapaliśmy go.

Blackwell wyłączył komputer i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, patrząc na stojących przed nim Gabriela Jonesa i Nelly Smith.

Parę dni temu otrzymali sporo wezwań z okolic Central Parku, gdzie grasował szalony czarodziej i miotał zaklęciami w przypadkowych ludzi. Zabił trzech mugoli i ranił kilkunastu innych oraz kilku czarodziejów. Uszkodził też kilka budynków i samochodów. Aurorzy wytrwale go szukali, ale po tamtej akcji ukrył się na tyle dobrze, że złapali go dopiero po paru dniach. Członkowie Wydziału Dezinformacji do tej pory jeździli po mieście i modyfikowali pamięć mugoli, którzy padli ofiarą szaleńca lub widzieli jego poczynania. Nowojorscy czarodzieje zawsze bardzo pilnowali, żeby utrzymać swoją odmienność w tajemnicy.

— I co z nim?

— Nazywa się Albert Jugson. To Brytyjczyk, bez dwóch zdań — odparł Jones. — Ma na ręce znak tej organizacji czarnomagicznej... Jak oni się nazywali?

— Śmierciożercy — pospieszyła z odpowiedzią Smith.

— Tak, właśnie! Miał ten ich dziwny tatuaż — podchwycił auror. — Kiedy go złapaliśmy, odgrażał się, a potem zaczął wyzywać nas od zdrajców krwi.

Blackwell zaniepokoił się. Tak, to z pewnością bardzo zła wiadomość — że ktoś ze zwolenników brytyjskiego czarownika przedostał się do ich kraju.

— Był sam?

— Wszystko na to wskazuje, ale nie mamy pewności — odpowiedziała aurorka. — Wells już z nim rozmawia, my też zaraz tam pójdziemy. Gdy skończymy, z pewnością zdamy raport.

— Tak, idźcie. Spróbujcie się czegoś dowiedzieć — mruknął Blackwell. — Tak czy inaczej, myślę, że nieprędko wyjdzie na wolność.

Czuł z tego powodu przewrotną satysfakcję, zwłaszczagdy pomyślał o Jamesie Greene, od listopada znajdującym się w brytyjskim Azkabanie. Nie mieli nawet pewności, czy nadal żył.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się. Mimo upływu czasu wciąż obwiniał się o to, co spotkało Greene'a i Simmonsa na misji. Choć nadal interesował się wydarzeniami za oceanem i w chwilach, kiedy nie musiał zajmować się bieżącymi obowiązkami, wyszukiwał kolejnych informacji, wciąż miał w pamięci Greene'a i jego zrozpaczoną siostrę, oraz rodzinę Jacka Simmonsa.

Po chwili namysłu wstał i opuścił gabinet. Raporty z innych stanów mogły poczekać.

Pokoje przesłuchań oraz miejsce do przetrzymywania podejrzanych mieściły się w oddzielnym, mniejszym budynku położonym za głównym gmachem ministerstwa. Ulokowano je tam, żeby uniknąć sprowadzania złapanych czarodziejów do głównego budynku, gdzie znajdowali się urzędnicy i interesanci. Wstęp do niego mieli tylko upoważnieni pracownicy, głównie aurorzy oraz Departament Przestrzegania Prawa. Został zabezpieczony licznymi dodatkowymi zaklęciami, żeby zapobiegać ucieczkom podejrzanych. Tam też znajdowała się sala sądowa, gdzie odbywały się procesy.

Pokoje przesłuchań nie miały okien. Było to kilka niewielkich, szarych pomieszczeń, oświetlonych jedynie przez okratowane lampy pod sufitem, ze stołami przyśrubowanymi do podłogi i z weneckimi lustrami, przez które można obserwować, co się dzieje w środku.

Blackwell wszedł do pustego pomieszczenia przylegającego do pokoju, gdzie przebywał Brytyjczyk i podniósł żaluzje przysłaniające lustro. Jego oczom ukazała się dwójka aurorów, Jones i Smith, którzy siedzieli naprzeciwko czarodzieja w długiej, niepraktycznej szacie. Podwinięte rękawy dawały widok na niepokojący, czarny tatuaż przedstawiający czaszkę z wysuwającym się ze środka wężem. Auror po raz pierwszy widział taki znak na żywo; wcześniej oglądał je tylko na zdjęciach.

Mężczyzna wyglądał zupełnie zwyczajnie, choć siedział nonszalancko rozparty, spoglądając na aurorów z pogardą.

Blackwell podszedł do ściany i wcisnął niewielki przycisk, dzięki czemu mógł przysłuchiwać się prowadzonej rozmowie.

— Co robiłeś w Nowym Jorku?

Jugson milczał, nie zmieniając pogardliwego wyrazu twarzy.

— Przyleciałeś sam? To coś w rodzaju zwiadów, zgadza się?

Znowu cisza. Blackwell nie przestawał jednak obserwować go obserwować. Jugson po przybyciu do Nowego Jorku w zaledwie parę dni zdążył narobić w mieście sporo szkód. I to jeden, jedyny czarodziej! Auror wolał nie myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby takich przybyło więcej. Mimo miesięcy zgłębiania informacji i posiadania największej wiedzy w Biurze Aurorów, jeśli nawet nie w całym ministerstwie, dopiero teraz zaczął uświadamiać sobie, że sytuacja za oceanem była jeszcze groźniejsza, niż do tej pory sądził. Musieli przedsięwziąć wszelkie kroki, by zapobiec tego typu incydentom. I mieć ogromną nadzieję, że brytyjski czarownik zadowoli się sprawowaniem władzy w swoim kraju, i nigdy nie postanowi położyć łapy na Ameryce.

Brytyjczyk nadal milczał i nie odpowiadał na kolejne pytania. Blackwell widział jednak, że Jones jest coraz bardziej poirytowany. Miął w dłoniach okładkę akt, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, jak podejść czarodzieja. Mógłby jednak przysiąc, że jego aurorzy mimo wszystko trochę obawiali się szalonego Brytyjczyka. Był w końcu zupełnie nieobliczalny.

— Wiesz, że poniesiesz konsekwencje swoich czynów? — spytał w końcu, wyliczając mu wszystko, co zrobił.

Dopiero wtedy Jugson wybuchł.

— Nie będę rozmawiał ze zdrajcami krwi! — krzyknął, po czym zerwał się od stołu i rzucił w kierunku Nelly Smith.

Jones jednak szybko złapał go i posadził z powrotem. Blackwell pomyślał, że jeśli Brytyjczyk faktycznie został wysłany na zwiady, zdecydowanie się nie spisał. Jego działań nie można było zaliczyć do dyskretnych, skoro tak szybko został schwytany. Auror doszedł do wniosku, że Jugson albo był kompletnym patałachem, albo po prostu zbiło go z tropu obce, wielkie miasto. Z tego, co wiedział, większość zwolenników brytyjskiego czarownika wywodziła się z tak zwanych czarodziejów czystej krwi. Słyszał, że w Wielkiej Brytanii żyli oni w odludnych dworach obłożonych rozmaitymi zabezpieczeniami, przez co nie mieli kontaktu z cywilizowanym światem. Jeśli ten był jednym z nich, mógł po prostu stracić głowę w Nowym Jorku.

Znowu pomyślał o Jamesie Greene, który przez dwa miesiące dał radę ukrywać się w Anglii i pozyskiwać informacje.

Właśnie wtedy podjął spontaniczną decyzję, by wejść do pokoju i zadać kilka własnych pytań.

Jones i Smith wydawali się zdumieni jego pojawieniem się, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Blackwell zbliżył się do Jugsona.

— Co zrobiliście z Jamesem Greene'm? — spytał, starając się wyglądać jak najgroźniej.

Nie zamierzał oczywiście ujawniać, kim był Greene, choć wiedział, że siedzący przed nim Brytyjczyk nieprędko wróci do swojego kraju.

— Mówiłem, że nie rozmawiam ze zdrajcami. — Mężczyzna splunął na podłogę.

Blackwell udał, że tego nie zauważył.

— Co z Jamesem Greene'm?

— Nie wiem i nie obchodzi mnie to.

Dalsze pytania także nie przyniosły rezultatu. Mężczyzna nie udzielił żadnych informacji na temat Greene'a, a Blackwell nawet nie miał pewności, czy w ogóle je posiadał.

**xxx**

_11 kwietnia 1998_

Zmęczona, ale szczęśliwa Tonks tuliła w ramionach niewielkie, kwilące zawiniątko. Z jasnego kocyka wystawała zaróżowiona buzia z kępką rudawych włosów, które zaledwie godzinę temu były ciemnobrązowe.

Remus siedział obok niej, obejmując ją delikatnie i patrząc na maleńkiego synka z niedowierzaniem i radością, która sprawiała, że jego przedwcześnie poorana zmarszczkami twarz wyglądała znacznie młodziej.

— Więc jednak mały metamorfomag — powiedział cicho, muskając dłonią włoski dziecka. — Mam nadzieję, że...

— Na pewno nie. Tylko spójrz na niego. — Do pokoju nagle wsunęła się Andromeda.

— Jest podobny do Dory — szepnął po chwili mężczyzna, składając delikatny pocałunek na policzku żony.

Tonks pomyślała wtedy, że jest naprawdę szczęśliwa. Mimo że za bezpiecznymi murami domu wciąż trwała wojna, narodziny Teddy'ego podziałały na nią jak potężny łyk Felix Felicis. Ten dzień był piękniejszy i niósł ze sobą więcej radości niż wszystkie udane akcje aurorskie razem wzięte. Wiedziała już, że warto było czekać na tę chwilę i znosić wszystkie niedogodności, by umożliwić synkowi bezpieczne pojawienie się na tym niespokojnym świecie.

W takim momencie nie chciała myśleć o złych rzeczach, wolała sycić się tą cudowną chwilą — była u boku męża, tuląc w ramionach ich dziecko.

— Może powinieneś zanieść radosną nowinę naszym przyjaciołom? — zaproponowała po chwili.

Naprawdę tęskniła za członkami Zakonu Feniksa i dawnymi spotkaniami, nawet jeśli były to tylko nudne posiedzenia, a od kilku tygodni nie widziała nikogo poza swoim mężem i matką.

— Tak, tak, najpierw polecę do Billa i Fleur, do Muszelki — zgodził się, wciąż lekko roztrzęsiony. — Niedługo wrócę. Zaczekajcie na mnie — dodał ciszej, delikatnie całując synka w czoło, a żonę w policzek.

Chwilę później wyszedł, a Tonks została sama ze śpiącym dzieckiem i z matką, która po raz pierwszy od wieści o śmierci ojca miała na twarzy szczery, ale lekko smutny uśmiech.

**xxx**

_20 kwietnia 1998_

— Więc ten cały Jugson już poszedł siedzieć, tak?

Blackwell, idąc przez Biuro Aurorów, usłyszał rozmowę i obejrzał się w tamtą stronę. Jeden z młodych aurorów, Jesse Carson, dyskutował z Gabrielem Jonesem, który właśnie szukał czegoś w szufladzie swojego biurka.

— Tak, wsadzili go — odpowiedział Jones, nie wdając się jednak w dokładne szczegóły.

— To dobrze — mruknął Carson. — Jednego świra na wolności mniej.

Przedwczoraj odbył się proces Brytyjczyka, Alberta Jugsona, który spowodował zamieszanie w Central Parku. Jednak poza aurorami prowadzącymi śledztwo nikt nie wiedział o jego przynależności do organizacji tak zwanych śmierciożerców. Nawet pozostali aurorzy niezaangażowani w tę sprawę, jak Carson, nie znali wszystkich faktów. Albert Jugson był po prostu zwykłym szaleńcem, który musiał zostać ukarany za swoje czyny. Jego powiązania z brytyjskim czarownikiem były o wiele mniej istotne. Nawet na procesie nie postawiono mu za to zarzutów; odpowiedział za trzy zabójstwa i uszkodzenie ciała kilkunastu osób oraz spowodowanie szkód w Central Parku i okolicy. To wystarczyło, by dostał dożywocie. Odpowiadał tak samo, jak każdy inny czarodziej. Jeszcze w dniu procesu dostarczono go do Zamkniętego Zakładu dla Czarodziejów i umieszczono w najbardziej strzeżonej części gmachu. Choć bez różdżki wydawał się bardzo zagubiony i nie potrafił wykonać nawet prostych czynności, nikt nie miał zamiaru ryzykować.

Pogłoski i rozmaite teorie oczywiście krążyły, ale szef Biura Aurorów oraz zespół prowadzący śledztwo konsekwentnie uchylali się od komentarzy.

Blackwell był z tego zadowolony. Nie widział też potrzeby potwierdzania informacji o przynależności schwytanego Brytyjczyka. Świadomość społeczeństwa na temat wydarzeń za oceanem była bardzo niewielka, więc większości czarodziejów nazwa czarnomagicznej organizacji nic by nie powiedziała, ale wśród pozostałych mogłyby zacząć szerzyć się niepokoje. Nikt w ministerstwie nie chciał, żeby doszło do takiej sytuacji. W pierwszych dniach po jego schwytaniu mówiono o nim w magicznych wiadomościach. Nawet „The New York Magic" rozpisywał się na temat „Szaleńca z Central Parku", ale, ku uldze Blackwella, powiązywanie go z obecną sytuacją w Wielkiej Brytanii stanowiło jedynie temat spekulacji i teorii spiskowych. Większość Nowojorczyków nie traktowała ich zbyt poważnie, choć mężczyzna został niedawno poinformowany, że zdarzały się telefony od obywateli obawiających się magicznych imigrantów z Wysp. W końcu Amerykanie lubili teorie spiskowe i zawsze znajdował się ktoś, kto w nie wierzył.

Nie przystanął przy aurorach. Skinął im tylko głową i poszedł do swojego gabinetu. Na biurku znowu leżał plik gazet, które najwyraźniej dostarczył mu Leighton, oraz oczywiście cała sterta raportów do przeczytania i zatwierdzenia.

Szybko pogrążył się w pracy, już nie rozmyślając o Jugsonie, Greenie i brytyjskiej wojnie. Najważniejsze było to, że sytuacja się ustabilizowała i po zamieszaniu spowodowanym przez Jugsona nie odnotowali już żadnych poważnych przestępstw dokonywanych przez czarodziejów zza oceanu.

**xxx**

_2 maja 1998_

Sądząc po łoskocie rozwalanych mebli i trzasku tłukącego się szkła, jego towarzysze byli w trakcie demolowania domu ich najnowszych ofiar.

Arnold jednak nie brał udziału w tej zabawie, mając znacznie lepszą rozrywkę.

Zakrwawiony mugol w średnim wieku wisiał przed nim do góry nogami, szamocząc się rozpaczliwie i wydając z siebie stłumione pojękiwania. Jego myszowata żona właśnie dogorywała na podłodze, dysząc chrapliwie przez zakrwawione usta. Jej włosy były pozlepiane krwią, a skóra powoli odchodziła płatami przez zaklęcie, które rzucił kilkanaście minut temu. Dygocząc, pozostawiała na dywanie nieregularne, ciemne plamy.

Uwaga Arnolda skupiała się na jej mężu, który łypał na niego niezbyt przytomnie. On także mocno krwawił; czerwona posoka spływała z ran w dół, skapując po głowie i włosach, i tworząc pod jego ciałem powiększającą się plamę. W miarę, jak miotał się na niewidzialnej linie, na ziemię spływało coraz więcej krwi.

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Tak właśnie w jego mniemaniu powinni kończyć mugole i szlamy — jako źródło rozrywki i testerzy nowych kombinacji klątw. Cieszył się, że pod rządami Czarnego Pana wreszcie mógł spełniać swoje chore zachcianki.

W pewnym momencie do pokoju wsypali się jego towarzysze. Arnold spojrzał na nich z cieniem wyższości, uważał ich za niezbyt rozgarniętych, skoro zabawiali się przede wszystkim demolowaniem domu tych podłych mugoli.

Rzucił na swoją ofiarę kolejną klątwę, nawet nie patrząc, jak jeden z pozostałych śmierciożerców chwycił pokrwawioną mugolkę, która zaczęła wrzeszczeć. Był zadowolony i miał nadzieję, że ta zabawa będzie trwać jak najdłużej.

Właśnie wtedy jego lewe ramię przeszył palący ból. Opuścił różdżkę i zacisnął dłoń na Mrocznym Znaku. To samo zrobili pozostali. Wiedział, co to oznaczało — Czarny Pan ich wzywał.

— Dobra, kończymy — warknął.

Wezwanie było ważniejsze. Mieli obowiązek rzucić wszystko i stawić się tam, gdzie ich oczekiwano. Arnold po raz ostatni spojrzał na dygoczącego w powietrzu mugola, po czym rzucił na niego szybką Avadę.

Mężczyzna wyprężył się i spadł na ziemię prosto w kałużę swojej własnej krwi, ale już nikt na niego nie patrzył.

Chwilę później opuścili dom i wystrzeliwszy w powietrze Mroczny Znak, zdeportowali się.

**xxx**

_2 maja 1998_

Odkąd Remus otrzymał wezwanie i wybiegł z domu, Tonks towarzyszyło nieustanne napięcie. Z niepokojem krążyła po niewielkim saloniku, bacznie obserwowana przez matkę trzymającą na rękach małego Teddy'ego. Tylko on był spokojny i beztroski, wciąż spał smacznie w ramionach babci, a jego włosy przybrały turkusową barwę.

— Remus niedługo wróci, Doro — rzekła cicho kobieta.

Jej oczy spoczęły na córce. Nimfadora zatrzymała się i odwzajemniła spojrzenie, nerwowo mnąc brzegi rękawów.

Bała się o męża, a bardzo nie lubiła tego uczucia. Przecież była aurorem, powinna byćodważna.

W jednej chwili podjęła decyzję.

— Zajmiesz się Teddym, kiedy mnie nie będzie? — spytała cicho.

Na jej twarzy pojawiła się determinacja, taka sama jak u Remusa, kiedy żegnał się z nią przed teleportacją do Hogwartu. Teraz już nie musiała unikać akcji; wydała Teddy'ego na świat i wiedziała, że jej matka doskonale się nim zajmie pod jej nieobecność. Nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać przed próbą pomocy mężowi i tym członkom Zakonu Feniksa, w których wciąż tliła się wola walki.

Zbliżyła się do matki i delikatnie pogładziła blady policzek maleńkiego synka.

— Kocham cię, skarbie. Tatuś też cię kocha — szepnęła cicho. — Babcia się tobą zajmie.

Andromeda spojrzała na nią z konsternacją.

— Dora, ty chyba nie...?

— Właśnie tak. Opiekuj się Teddym, mamo.

Aurorka odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła z domu. Czuła, że jeszcze chwilę i nie wytrzyma. Zdeportowała się z tego samego miejsca, gdzie nie tak dawno zniknął ze świstem jej mąż.

**xxx**

_2/3 maja 1998_

Tonks miała wrażenie, jakby cały Hogwart trząsł się w posadach. Ze wszystkich stron dobiegały krzyki, świst zaklęć, brzęk pękających szyb i rumor kamieni i fragmentów rzeźb uderzających z trzaskiem o posadzkę.

Wszystko wyglądało inaczej, niż za dawnych, dobrych czasów, kiedy Hogwart uchodził za jedno z najbezpieczniejszych miejsc w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii. Teraz zagrożenie dotarło i tutaj, ze zwielokrotnioną siłą nadrabiając wszystkie spokojne lata.

Wybiegła z prawie pustego Pokoju Życzeń, gdy tylko usłyszała, że Remusa ostatnio widziano na błoniach. Musiała się tam dostać. Nie mogła stracić również męża.

Obok jej twarzy przemknął zielony promień, posłany przez zakapturzoną postać. Tonks błyskawicznie wyjęła różdżkę i posłała w jego kierunku Drętwotę. Chybiła, a ze ściany ugodzonej zaklęciem posypało się odrobinę tynku.

Postać zniknęła, ale aurorka pobiegła dalej, przeskakując nad dwiema roztrzaskanymi zbrojami i unikając kolejnego zaklęcia. Wyglądało na to, że mimo starań obrońców śmierciożercy wdarli się do zamku. W korytarzach roiło się od czarnych postaci, z którymi walczyli członkowie Zakonu oraz nauczyciele i uczniowie Hogwartu.

W pewnym momencie Tonks dostrzegła Lunę Lovegood pojedynkującą się z postacią w srebrnej masce. Choć musiała przyznać, że dziewczyna radziła sobie nieźle, postanowiła jej pomóc i ponownie uniosła różdżkę. Czerwony promień trafił czarodzieja, odrzucając go aż na ścianę.

Luna spojrzała na nią zamyślonym wzrokiem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytała, rozglądając się ukradkiem, czy nikt nie nadchodzi.

— Walczymy — odrzekła Luna. Tonks niemal zazdrościła jej tego spokoju. — To jeszcze nie jest koniec.

— Tak myślisz?

— Wierzę, że wszystko będzie dobrze. — Luna zbliżyła się do niej nieznacznie, nadal mocno zaciskając palce na różdżce. Mimo tej chwili spokoju żadna nie zapominała, gdzie się teraz znajdują. — Czasem pozytywne myślenie działa cuda, wiesz?

W tym samym momencie w ich kierunku wystrzeliły dwa kolejne zaklęcia. Tonks w ostatniej chwili zdążyła rzucić silne zaklęcie tarczy, odbijając klątwy, a Luna oszołomiła jednego z napastników. Tonks szybko pobiegła za drugim, także go unieszkodliwiając.

Dotarła do sali wejściowej. Klepsydry domów były rozbite, a na podłodze leżały rozsypane kryształy. Niegdyś, w tej lepszej przeszłości, symbolizowały punkty domów. Tonks miała wrażenie, jakby było to w jakimś innym życiu.

Niegdyś wspaniałe schody zostały zrujnowane. Zbiegając po nich, kilka razy prawie zsunęła się z roztrzaskanych stopni. Gdzieś mignęli jej trzej uczniowie Hogwartu, próbujący uporać się z kolejnymi napastnikami. Marmurową podłogę znaczyły nieregularne, czerwone plamy wyglądające jak świeża krew, a u podstawy schodów twarzami w dół leżały dwa ciała.

Tonks nie zatrzymała się, by na nie spojrzeć. Zamiast tego znowu wyczarowała wokół siebie tarczę, odbijając uroki wystrzelone przez czarodzieja, który właśnie wpadł przez drzwi wyłamane z zawiasów.

Odrzuciła go do tyłu kolejnym zaklęciem i wypadła na błonia. Ciemność przecinały jedynie rozbłyski rzucanych zaklęć. Zewsząd było słychać inkantacje i kolejne krzyki walczących, a w tle rozlegał się rumor walących się murów. Przy jednej z wież dostrzegła gigantyczną, przerażającą postać i uświadomiła sobie, że w bitwie brały udział nawet olbrzymy. Ze strony Zakazanego Lasu nadpływała złowieszcza mgła, a Tonks miała wrażenie, jakby nawet tutaj czuła przenikliwy ziąb i słyszała świsty dementorów.

W pobliżu mignęły jej dwie postacie. To Thomas Maxwell i Jack Bradshaw, znajomi z Hogwartu i z kursu aurorskiego, próbowali odeprzeć trójkę zakapturzonych czarodziejów. Tonks poczuła krótkotrwałą ulgę; więc jednak Tom pozostał po właściwej stronie... Nigdzie jednak nie było widać Remusa, więc pobiegła dalej, wypatrując charakterystycznych, posiwiałych włosów i wyświechtanej szaty.

W ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed kolejnymi promieniami i powaliła na ziemię dwie zamaskowane postacie.

Remus walczył. Jego różdżka raz po raz przecinała powietrze, ale przeciwnik był bardzo szybki. Nimfadora wymierzyła w niego różdżkę, mając wrażenie, jakby nagle zaczęła poruszać się w zwolnionym tempie.

Chybiła. Promień trafił w jedno z drzew, krzesząc strumień iskier. Remus obejrzał się na ułamek sekundy i właśnie wtedy z różdżki jego przeciwnika wystrzeliło kolejne zaklęcie.

— Nie! — krzyknęła. — Remus, za tobą!

W pierwszej chwili pragnęła rzucić się na ziemię u boku męża, ale przecież była aurorem, a aurorzy nie postępowali w taki sposób. Kierowana zawodowym doświadczeniem uniosła różdżkę, robiąc to z o wiele większym wysiłkiem niż zwykle. Zamaskowany czarodziej stojący nad ciałem jej męża śmiał się i mierzył w nią różdżką. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego jeszcze jej nie zabił, choć miał ku temu świetną okazję.

Od rozpoczęcia pojedynku dzieliły ją dosłownie sekundy, kiedy nagle z ciemności wyskoczyła kolejna postać w czerni, śmiejąc się szaleńczo.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczyła, był rozbłysk zielonego światła zmierzający w jej kierunku.

**xxx**

_3 maja 1998_

Druga Bitwa o Hogwart była początkiem etapu nowych zmian w brytyjskim świecie magii.

Voldemort został pokonany przez Harry'ego Pottera, a jego ciało zamknięto w małej komnatce za Wielką Salą, z daleka od ciał kilkudziesięciu obrońców zamku, w tej chwili skrupulatnie zliczanych i opłakiwanych przez rodziny.

W zrujnowanej budowli trwał gwar, a wszyscy, którzy przeżyli, wyczekiwali nowin z magicznego świata. Ktoś krzyknął, że śmierciożercy uciekają w popłochu w obawie przed schwytaniem, że tymczasowym Ministrem Magii został mianowany Kingsley Shacklebolt, że trwają przygotowania do wypuszczenia z Azkabanu niewinnych ofiar, a Hogwart w ciągu nadchodzących miesięcy zostanie odbudowany, by od września służyć kolejnemu pokoleniu uczniów.

Choć miniona noc przyniosła tak wielkie straty, radość przeważała nad smutkiem. W końcu jasna strona odniosła zwycięstwo, a Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać został pokonany, tym razem na zawsze.

Nikt nie wiedział, jak długo będą trwać przemiany. Pewne było tylko jedno — ten dzień zapisze się we wspomnieniach obecnie żyjących brytyjskich czarodziejów i być może skłoni wielu z nich, by także przyłożyć swoją rękę do żmudnego procesu zmian.

**xxx**

_3 maja 1998_

Andromeda właśnie wyszła z pokoiku Teddy'ego, kiedy usłyszała głośne pukanie do drzwi wejściowych.

Pewna, że to Dora i Remus wracają do domu, otworzyła. Ku jej zdumieniu, na schodkach stał Bill Weasley w osmalonej, podartej szacie i z posiniaczoną twarzą.

— Dora czy Remus? — spytała natychmiast.

Jego spojrzenie mówiło więcej, niż chciałaby wiedzieć. Pomyślała przelotnie, że chyba jednak należało wziąć ten świstoklik i uciec całą rodziną gdzieś daleko od tego zamieszania.

— Bardzo mi przykro, pani Tonks — powiedział tylko. — Wygraliśmy. Harry Potter pokonał Voldemorta.

Chwilę później zdeportował się, a Andromeda została sama z krzykiem więznącym w gardle, już nie myśląc o tym, co mogło być.

Piętro wyżej mały Teddy Lupin właśnie zbudził się ze snu i zaczął głośno płakać. Dopiero ten dźwięk wyrwał kobietę z otępienia, ale miała wrażenie, jakby minęło bardzo dużo czasu, zanim zdołała zamknąć drzwi i zrobić powolny krok w stronę schodów.

Najcięższy krok w jej życiu.

**xxx**

_5 maja 1998_

— A więc już się skończyło?

Christopher Fairchild opuścił najnowszy egzemplarz „Proroka codziennego", który właśnie przyniósł Charles Blackwell. Na okładce widniała ruchoma fotografia nowego brytyjskiego Ministra Magii, niejakiego Kingsleya Shacklebolta i duży, wytłuszczony nagłówek: „Zapowiedź reform w Ministerstwie Magii po upadku Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać".

— Na to wygląda. — Szef Biura Aurorów nie krył ulgi.

Choć zdecydowana większość amerykańskiego społeczeństwa nie miała o niczym pojęcia, on, jako zainteresowany problemem, przykładał do tego wagę i odkąd Leighton przyniósł mu najnowsze gazety, spędził cały ranek, zapoznając się z artykułami na temat przemian w ministerstwie, planów skrupulatnego sprawdzenia wszystkich pracowników, wyłapywaniu uciekających śmierciożerców i relacji uczestników Bitwy o Hogwart.

Nagle do gabinetu wsunęła się Silvia Cane, wnosząc intensywny zapach lakieru do paznokci.

— Szefie, kierownictwo Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów zwołało pilną konferencję!

Fairchild skinął głową, po czym wstał.

— Ach tak, powiedz im, że za pięć minut przyjdziemy.

Blackwell uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Prawdopodobnie będziemy obradować nad wznowieniem stosunków z nowym kierownictwem Ministerstwa Magii w Wielkiej Brytanii — mruknął szef. — Jeśli o mnie chodzi, uważam, że to zbyt szybko. Powinniśmy odczekać parę miesięcy, zobaczyć, czy ich sytuacja się stabilizuje, i dopiero podjąć decyzję.

Blackwell w głębi duszy wolałby jednak, żeby do pertraktacji między ministerstwami doszło jak najszybciej. Tym bardziej, że chciał wynegocjować odzyskanie Jamesa Greene'a. O ile żył, a tego wciąż nie wiedzieli. Brytyjczyk, którego złapali w Central Parku w marcu, nie udzielił im żadnej informacji, a obecnie znajdował się w Zamkniętym Zakładzie Dla Czarodziejów.

Wiedział, że sprawa Jamesa Greene'a nigdy nie da mu spokoju, dopóki jej ostatecznie nie zakończą.

Gdy szedł z Fairchildem do sali konferencyjnej, milczał i wciąż był pogrążony w myślach.

**xxx**

_10 maja 1998_

W jednej z wielu sypialni w szkolnym internacie zadzwonił budzik. Evelyn jęknęła przez sen i poruszyła się pod pościelą w Myszki Miki, a jej ręka po omacku sięgnęła w kierunku szafki nocnej.

Wyłączyła irytujący budzik, ozdobiony wizerunkiem kota Garfielda i usiadła, odgarniając z twarzy włosy, które obecnie były krótkie i fioletowe.

— Jess? — rzuciła w przestrzeń.

Okazało się jednak, że Jessiki już nie było. Grant przeciągnęła się leniwie i wstała z łóżka, rozkoszując się myślą, że jest niedziela i nie musi spieszyć się na zajęcia.

Za oknem świeciło słońce. Evelyn postanowiła, że po śniadaniu pójdzie poszkicować do parku, lub może nawet namówi kogoś do wspólnego wypadu do okolicznego magiczno-mugolskiego miasteczka? W końcu uczniowie Instytutu mogli w weekendy opuszczać teren szkoły; musieli jedynie wracać najpóźniej o osiemnastej i mieli kategoryczny zakaz używania magii.

Ubrała się i przejrzała w lustrze, zatrzymując na dłużej wzrok na swoich włosach, po czym zmieniła ich kolor na swój ulubiony — niebieski. Musnęła jeszcze rzęsy tuszem, po czym opuściła pokój.

W salonie dziewczyn siedziało już trochę osób. Było to duże, jasne pomieszczenie z wieloma oknami, urządzone nowocześnie i w ciepłej kolorystyce. Na parkiecie leżał puszysty dywan, a pod sufitem wisiały lampy osłonięte prostymi, czerwonymi i pomarańczowymi abażurami z papieru. Znajdowało się tutaj kilkanaście kwadratowych stolików, przy których można było odrabiać lekcje, kilka kanap i foteli, regał na książki, niewielka szafka z drobnymi przekąskami i napojami oraz ulubione miejsce Evelyn — kącik telewizyjny.

Duży telewizor stał w kącie, a wokół niego skupiała się wielka kanapa oraz kilka foteli. Chętni zawsze mogli dostawiać sobie dodatkowe krzesła i wspólnie oglądać telewizję, choć na odbiornikach przeznaczonych dla uczniów działało tylko kilka kanałów — nauczyciele nie chcieli, żeby młodzież zaniedbywała naukę czy oglądała niestosowne treści. W Salem doceniano jednak zaletę telewizji jako źródła rozrywki, a czasami także nauki. W końcu, jak twierdzili, to była doskonała okazja, by uczniowie także w ciągu roku szkolnego nabierali dodatkowego obycia ze światem mugoli — oglądając mugolskie programy. Tym bardziej, że oprócz mieszkańców wielkich miast, do tej szkoły uczęszczali także nastolatkowie z mniejszych miasteczek i wiosek. Dyrektor szkoły, promugolski i liberalny Christopher Green, od zawsze sprzyjał krzewieniu w młodzieży mugolskich nawyków — w końcu było to szczególnie ważne w dynamicznie rozwijającym się świecie, zwłaszcza że mugole stanowili przeważającą większość amerykańskiego społeczeństwa, a czarodzieje musieli dotrzymać im kroku i nie zostawać w tyle, jak miało to miejsce z wieloma społecznościami w innych krajach.

To właśnie tam Evelyn skierowała swoje kroki, dostrzegając ciemne włosy Jessiki siedzącej pomiędzy Claire z tej samej klasy a jakąś dziewczyną z roku wyżej.

Jess, mimo włączonego głośno telewizora, najwyraźniej usłyszała kroki współlokatorki, bo odwróciła się.

— Ev! Już myślałam, że masz zamiar spać do południa.

— Hej, posuńcie się — rzuciła tylko Grant, przewracając oczami i uśmiechając się do koleżanki.

Jess i Claire natychmiast się przesunęły, robiąc jej miejsce. Evelyn usadowiła się, zadowolona, że szkolne kanapy były tak wielkie i wygodne.

— Co oglądacie? — spytała, patrząc na telewizor.

— Magiczne wiadomości — odrzekła Jess.

— Przełączycie na kreskówki?

— Za chwilę. Jestem ciekawa, czy będą mówić o tym hipogryfie, który uciekł z magicznego zoo na Florydzie. Moja mama dzwoniła wczoraj i mówiła, że coś takiego miało miejsce. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Hipogryf latający nad podmiejskim osiedlem!

Evelyn westchnęła, jednak spojrzała na ekran. Szeroko uśmiechnięta prezenterka mówiła na razie o jakimś spotkaniu Ministra Magii z prezydentem mugoli, by następnie przejść do informacji o mających się odbyć w wakacje międzystanowych mistrzostwach quidditcha.

— _A teraz czas na wieści zza oceanu_ — usłyszała nagle, a w tle za prezenterką pojawiło się zdjęcie jakiegoś zrujnowanego zamku oraz fotografia ciemnoskórego mężczyzny w obfitych, granatowych szatach przemawiającego do grupy równie staroświecko ubranych ludzi. — _Według posiadanych przez nas informacji, czarownik terroryzujący Wielką Brytanię przez ostatni rok zginął, a w brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii zapanował nieopisany chaos. Wybrano już jednak nowego ministra oraz szefów departamentów. Nasze Ministerstwo Magii z pewnością będzie śledzić rozwój sytuacji, ale wieści o możliwym wznowieniu stosunków międzynarodowych z magiczną Wielką Brytanią i jej nowym rządem nie zostały jeszcze potwierdzone_.

Evelyn pomyślała przelotnie, że jej matka z pewnością bardzo ekscytowała się tą wiadomością. Jednak ani ona, ani siedzący obok znajomi nie byli tym zbyt przejęci. Jessica oglądała swoje paznokcie, a dziewczyna z klasy wyżej chichotała na widok specyficznie ubranego brytyjskiego Ministra Magii.

— Włączcie wreszcie te kreskówki... — westchnęła tylko Grant, wiercąc się niecierpliwie na kanapie.

Chwilę później, gdy Jessica doczekała się wreszcie wiadomości o hipogryfie, który uciekł z zoo i mocno wystraszył kilkunastu mugoli na znajdującym się w pobliżu osiedlu, udało jej się chwycić pilota i przełączyć na swój ulubiony kanał.

**xxx**

_12 maja 1998_

Rigel Yaxley wpatrywała się z irytacją w aurorów krążących po jej posiadłości. Patrzyła, jak profanują starą rezydencję, grzebią po wszystkich zakamarkach i pakują do skrzyń stare, czarnomagiczne artefakty.

Teraz, kiedy Czarny Pan upadł, jej życie miało się zmienić na gorsze. Arnold zaledwie kilka dni temu został schwytany i oczekiwał na proces, a synowa zginęła podczas potyczki jeszcze w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart. Głupiutka, naiwna Isabelle, która ślepo podążała za swoim mężem, ale nie była tak uzdolniona, tak przebiegła jak on.

Pozostała jedynie Alexandra. Teraz to na niej spoczął ciężar stosownego wychowania tej dziewczyny, tak, by w przyszłości to ona mogła zostać dumą Yaxleyów, jak niegdyś jej ojciec.

Ale Rigel nadal czuła dumę ze swojego syna. Arnold stał po właściwej stronie i dbał o godność swojej czystej krwi, ale teraz, po wojnie, w magicznym świecie znowu zaczęli panoszyć się szlamy i zdrajcy. Bała się tych przemian, nie chciała ich. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że w nowym ładzie będzie tylko gorzej, że Yaxleyowie i przedstawiciele innych najstarszych rodów zostaną zredukowani do roli wyrzutków, pogardzanych i niechcianych w społeczeństwie, w którym jeszcze nie tak dawno stanowili członków elit.

Czarownica skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem, wspominając upokarzające przesłuchania w ministerstwie. W zasadzie to był cud, że nie postawiono jej żadnych zarzutów i pozwolono do swojej posiadłości, i zająć się Alexandrą.

Myśl o tym, że czysta krew, jej największy atut, mogła stracić na znaczeniu, nadal ją przerażała. Nawet bardziej niż widok aurorów przeszukujących jej rezydencję od piwnic po dach i zabierających cenne artefakty jej męża i syna.

Krążyła po salonie sztywno wyprostowana, starając się zachować klasę i spoglądając na czarodziejów z wyższością. W pewnym momencie dyskretnie zbliżyła się do jednej z serwantek, której jeszcze nie zdążyli sprawdzić i ukradkiem wyjęła z niej niewielki, zaklęty pierścień noszony niegdyś przez Edwarda, który zdjęła z jego dłoni po tym, jak aurorzy przed laty wydali jej zwłoki męża.

Przez krótką chwilę ściskała go w dłoni i już miała zamiar dyskretnie wsunąć go do kieszeni szaty, kiedy zauważył to jeden z aurorów.

— Proszę to oddać, pani Yaxley — powiedział, zbliżając się do niej i wyciągając rękę.

Rigel spojrzała na niego wyniośle, wahając się. Oddanie przedmiotu oznaczałoby konieczność przełknięcia dumy i utratę cennej pamiątki po mężu, ale przecież nie chciała wzbudzać dodatkowych podejrzeń. Nie zamierzała trafić do Azkabanu, dlatego musiała zachowywać pozory współpracy z aurorami.

Powoli i sztywno wyciągnęła dłoń, ale niecierpliwy auror pociągnął za pierścień, niemal wyrywając go z jej ręki. Rigel aż się zatrzęsła, oburzona takim potraktowaniem, jednak poprzestała na zaciśnięciu dłoni na brzegu szaty i odprowadzeniu czarodzieja pełnym pogardy wzrokiem. Nic nie powiedziała.

Do pomieszczenia wciąż wchodzili i wychodzili aurorzy, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami.

— Widzieliście piwnice? — Rigel usłyszała pytanie jednej z czarownic, która właśnie przyszła do salonu, zdejmując z dłoni jednorazowe rękawiczki.

— Jeszcze nie. Sprawdzamy salon.

— Musicie to koniecznie zobaczyć.

Rigel odnotowała, że aurorka rzuciła jej spojrzenie pełne obrzydzenia.

— Tak, zaraz tam pójdziemy.

Wiedziała, że Arnold na bieżąco pozbywał się wszystkich ciał, ale mimo wszystko mogli znaleźć jakieś ślady krwi czy wykryć unoszące się w powietrzu pozostałości czarnej magii. Poza tym, jej syn pod veritaserum z pewnością przyznał się do tego, co robił ze swoimi towarzyszami w piwnicach. Ale ona była czysta, nigdy nawet tam nie wchodziła, nie chcąc skalać się brudną krwią.

Po chwili kilkoro aurorów faktycznie udało się do piwnic, ale Rigel została w salonie, nawet się nie odzywając. To i tak nie miało najmniejszego sensu, a przecież nie chciała pogorszyć swojej sytuacji. Musiała przełknąć dumę i biernie spoglądać, jak aurorzy nasłani przez nowy zarząd ministerstwa, złożony głównie z przebrzydłych zdrajców, profanują jejposiadłość będącą ostatnią ostoją normalności i dawnych, dobrych czasów.

**xxx**

_14 maja 1998_

Magic Street w oczach Constance wyglądała zdecydowanie tak samo, jak zawsze.

Beztroscy Amerykanie w mugolskich ubraniach przechadzający się wybrukowaną ulicą. Kolorowe sklepy. Zatłoczone stoliki w ogródku przy kawiarni. Drapacze chmur widoczne ponad niższymi zabudowaniami magicznej dzielnicy.

Ulica wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak tydzień, miesiąc czy rok temu. Zmieniały się tylko pory roku oraz ekspozycje na sklepowych wystawach. Nowojorczycy nadal zachowywali się, jakby wieści z jej kraju w żadnym stopniu ich nie obchodziły ani nie dotyczyły.

Może po prostu zawsze tak było?

Koło magicznego kiosku kręciło się kilkoro Brytyjczyków w szatach, jednak było ich mniej niż jeszcze kilka dni temu. Większość zapewne już zorganizowała sobie powrót do kraju.

Ale Constance nadal musiała tu tkwić. Obiecywała sobie jednak, że kiedy tylko nadarzy się stosowna okazja, także wróci do kraju. Sama czy z Evelyn, to było nieważne. Wiedziała tylko jedno — kiedyś tam wróci. Teraz, kiedy Czarny Pan upadł, a większość jego popleczników została lub zostanie w najbliższej przyszłości wyłapana, nagle zobaczyła dla siebie nadzieję na wyrwanie się ze zmugolizowanej Ameryki i powrót do prawdziwie magicznego życia. Już bez szalonej, zaślepionej rodziny, ale także bez Michaela Granta.

Gdy grupka Brytyjczyków odeszła, Constance zbliżyła się do kiosku i kupiła najnowszego „Proroka codziennego". Z dzisiejszego egzemplarza łypała na nią twarz starszego brata, a tłusty nagłówek głosił, że Arnold Yaxley i kilkoro innych zbiegłych śmierciożerców zostało właśnie schwytanych i oczekiwało na proces.

Patrząc na zdjęcie Arnolda prowadzonego przez aurorów uśmiechnęła się z mściwą satysfakcją.

Tak, wszystko miało szansę zmienić się na lepsze. I w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, i w jej żałosnym życiu, którego połowę spędziła na wygnaniu tylko po to, by uniknąć małżeństwa z szaleńcem i dalszego tkwienia w utartych schematach starych rodów.

Podniesiona na duchu, ruszyła powoli w stronę wyjścia z ulicy, po raz pierwszy od miesięcy czując się tak lekko, niemalże szczęśliwie.

**xxx**

_18 maja 1998_

Frank Everdeen dawno nie miał tak wyśmienitego nastroju. Odkąd dowiedział się o zakończeniu wojny z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać, poczuł ogromną ulgę. Czarne scenariusze, którymi lubił straszyć studentów aurorstwa, nie sprawdziły się i miał wielką nadzieję, że już nigdy nie spełnią. Nawet jeśli Voldemort ostatecznie upadł, na wolności wciąż pozostawało wielu jego zwolenników. Wierzył jednak, że brytyjskie aurorstwo zostanie szybko zreformowane po trudnych czasach i da radę uporać się z sytuacją.

Był w na tyle dobrym nastroju, że nie przejął się nawet, gdy jego najmłodsza córka, która kończyła ostatnią klasę w Instytucie Magii w Salem oświadczyła, że zamierza składać papiery do kilku mugolskich uczelni. Nie przejmował się też nadchodzącymi egzaminami w Akademii Aurorskiej, mimo że studenci nieustannie zasypywali go pytaniami. Najważniejsze było to, że największe zagrożenie zostało zażegnane.

Gdy szedł korytarzem w kierunku sali wykładowej, kilku przyszłych aurorów pozdrowiło go. Uśmiechnął się do nich nieznacznie, po czym wsunął się do sali, zamierzając przed wykładem sprawdzić, czy sprzęt działa jak należy.

Pomieszczenie stopniowo zapełniało się studentami ostatniego roku. W pierwszym rzędzie zauważył Mariusa Reeda, który także wyglądał na znacznie bardziej ożywionego niż jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Amerykańscy studenci nadal byli głośni i rozgadani, ktoś nawet słuchał muzyki z przenośnego radia. Zachowywali się tak przez cały rok, bez względu na to, jak źle działo się za oceanem. Choć na wykładach wydawali się przejęci jego opowieściami, zaraz po ich zakończeniu wracali do zwykłego sposobu bycia.

Teraz jednak Frank nie był na nich ani trochę zły. Uciszył ich dopiero, kiedy nadszedł czas rozpoczęcia zajęć, a następnie przez półtorej godziny wygłaszał najnowszą prelekcję. Przerwał wykład tylko raz, kiedy w połowie zajęć do sali wślizgnęła się April Greene.

Dziewczyna wyglądała kiepsko i apatycznie. Nawet jej nie upomniał za to spóźnienie. Wiedział co nieco o sytuacji jej brata, ale cieszył się, że panna Greene mimo swoich problemów wytrwale kontynuowała zajęcia.

Był pewien, że mimo przeciwności miała bardzo duże szanse zdać egzaminy i załapać się do czynnej służby, może nawet w Nowym Jorku. Miał nadzieję, że spróbuje do nich podejść.

Po skończeniu zajęć zawołał ją. Kiedy wszyscy wychodzili, dziewczyna niespiesznie podeszła do jego biurka. Wyglądała blado i mizernie; zapewne przez ostatnie dni, odkąd jej brata przetransportowano z Anglii z powrotem do Ameryki, starała się przy nim czuwać.

— Na pewno wszystko w porządku? — spytał.

April pokiwała głową.

— Tak, oczywiście.

— A u pani brata?

— Niestety, na razie bez zmian. Nikogo nie poznaje i nie mówi.

Dziewczyna ściągnęła usta i odwróciła głowę w bok. Odezwała się ponownie dopiero po chwili.

— Pierwszy egzamin odbędzie się dwudziestego czerwca, tak? — spytała, najwyraźniej chcąc zmienić temat.

Everdeen potwierdził.

— Tak, na początku odbędą się egzaminy teoretyczne, później praktyczne — odrzekł. — Cieszę się, że nie zrezygnowałaś z nauki.

— Nie mogłabym tego zrobić. Nawet teraz. A może zwłaszcza teraz — powiedziała. — Obiecałam sobie, że zostanę dobrym aurorem, nie tylko dla siebie, ale także dla Jima.

W oczach dziewczyny dostrzegał determinację. Przez moment nawet wydawało mu się, że ujrzał w nich iskierki jej dawnej radości życia. Poczuł do niej mimowolny podziw. Roztrzepana, spóźnialska panna Greene w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy była zmuszona szybko wydorośleć, ale uważał, że podoła sytuacji. Nie była typem osoby poddającej się rozpaczy. Przez te trzy lata zdążył ją trochę poznać, nawet jeśli uczył jej rocznik tylko jednego przedmiotu.

— Wobec tego życzę powodzenia, panno Greene.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała April. — Do zobaczenia na kolejnych zajęciach.

Wyszła z sali. Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że jej krok był nieco lżejszy.

**xxx**

_26 maja 1998_

Odkąd jej brat trafił do Kliniki Urazów Magicznych, April odwiedzała go codziennie zaraz po zajęciach. Jednak dopiero dzisiaj po raz pierwszy pozwolono jej wejść do sali Jamesa. Choć dostarczono go tu ponad tydzień temu wskutek wzajemnych porozumień Biura Aurorów z brytyjskim Ministerstwem Magii, do tej pory mogła jedynie oglądać go przez szybę z korytarza. Radość, że żył i wrócił, została zmącona przez ciągły niepokój o to, jakie skutki będą miały jego ostatnie przeżycia.

Chciała natychmiast do niego wejść, ale uzdrowiciel jeszcze zatrzymał ją gestem.

— Stan pani brata uległ poprawie. Obawiamy się jednak, że już nigdy nie będzie zdolny do pełnienia służby aurorskiej — powiedział cicho. — Obrażenia spowodowane klątwami oraz konsekwencje kilku miesięcy przebywania wśród dementorów pozostawią trwałe skutki. James zaczyna reagować na podstawowe polecenia, ale nadal nikogo nie rozpoznaje.

Wiedziała o tym. Mimo wszystko usłyszenie tego bardzo bolało. Musiała się wytężyć, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Nie mogła płakać, przecież za chwilę miała wreszcie, po raz pierwszy od czasu sprowadzenia go do kraju, usiąść obok Jima.

— Muszę go zobaczyć.

— Proszę do niego wejść, ale na krótko. Wciąż jest bardzo wycieńczony, choć robimy wszystko, żeby polepszyć jego stan.

April westchnęła, po czym pchnęła drzwi i wsunęła się do środka.

James leżał na łóżku w kącie pojedynczej sali. Wydawał się zaskakująco drobny, tak, jak nigdy wcześniej. Jego niegdyś bystre, jasnozielone oczy zmętniały i zapadły się, a koło nich pojawiły się pierwsze zmarszczki. Ciemnorude włosy przerzedziły się, a gdzieniegdzie zauważyła pojedyncze, siwe kosmyki. Najgorsze były jednak długie, różowe blizny przecinające jego skórę. Choć April unikała patrzenia na nie, wciąż przyciągały jej wzrok.

Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby postarzał się o dobre kilkanaście lat. Był jednak przytomny i patrzył na nią, choć jego wyniszczona twarz wydawała się całkowicie pozbawiona wyrazu.

— Cześć, Jim — powiedziała cicho.

Mężczyzna drgnął nerwowo. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Jedynie patrzył, a z jego rozchylonych ust pociekła strużka śliny.

— Poznajesz mnie? To ja, April.

Nadal milczał. Dziewczyna miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej brat, jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu tak energiczny i pełen optymizmu, teraz wyglądał jak wrak dawnego siebie. Właśnie wtedy poczuła palącą nienawiść do brytyjskiego czarownika i jego zwolenników. To oni doprowadzili Jamesa do takiego stanu i zniszczyli mu całe życie.

Winiła też Biuro Aurorów. Choć Charles Blackwell wykazał się dużą inicjatywą, dążąc do uwolnienia jej brata, April zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie ta cholerna misja informatora, to wszystko nigdy by się nie wydarzyło. James wciąż byłby zdrowy i szczęśliwy, i prowadziłby normalne dochodzenia w Nowym Jorku.

Zza drzwi słyszała przyciszone głosy, po których nastąpił szloch. April domyśliła się, że to rodzice w końcu dojechali do kliniki i zostali przeprowadzeni przez zabezpieczenia. Jako mugole musieli zostać wprowadzeni do środka przez czarodzieja.

— James... — odezwała się ponownie.

Wyciągnęła rękę, by uścisnąć dłoń brata, jednak ten poruszył się nerwowo i wierzgnął na łóżku. Dziewczyna natychmiast się cofnęła, a gdy rodzice weszli do sali, po prostu wyszła.

Nie zamierzała jeszcze wracać do domu. Zeszła na dół do przestronnego patio i usiadła na najdalszej ławeczce, schowanej za gęstym krzewem. Para czarownic w szlafrokach siedząca kilkanaście metrów od niej rzuciła jej zdegustowane spojrzenia, jednak April całkowicie to zignorowała.

W takich chwilach jak ta wolała po prostu być sama.

Jej głowę wypełniało wiele sprzecznych myśli. Dzisiejsza wizyta Jamesa nie zmieniła jednak jej planów zostania aurorem. Nie zamierzała przerywać nauki ani rezygnować z egzaminów. Podejdzie do nich, a później złoży papiery do Biura Aurorów. Skoro James nie mógł już pełnić służby, ona zostanie aurorem za nich dwoje.

W jej oczach pojawiła się determinacja. Tak, zrobi to, nie bacząc na Blackwella i ministerstwo. Dla siebie i dla Jamesa.

**KONIEC**


End file.
